Un nuevo comienzo para el dragón rojo
by great king dragon
Summary: Esta historia la hago por petición de un FANFIC que ley y me pareció interesante, aquí el protagonista Hyodou Issei aparte de ser el portador del dragón gales tendrá en su poder unas Zanpakuto y tendrá mas enemigos y mas peleas. La historia comienza cuando el es abandonado por sus padres en un templo en Kyoto y en criado y entrenado por la deidad Inarí
1. Chapter 1: el capricho de los dioses

Como todas las historia, esta historia tiene un comienzo, el fin es solo algo que el autor le quiera dar según su criterio con el desarrollo de la historia misma.

He aquí como comienza esta historia:

Durante la segunda guerra entre las tres grandes facciones (los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios) el Dios de la biblia creo las "SENKEN", las cuatro espadas santas con una gran poder las cuales son: Excalibur, Durandal, Calinbur y Ascalon. Después de las creación de estas espadas las demás facciones le temían por su poder, en especial el panteón japonés por lo que este creo siete espadas, las cuales fueron llamadas "ZAMPAKUTO", estas espadas a los ojos de las demás facciones eran interesantes debido a que no poseían ningún tipo de energía que conocieran, estas espadas poseían "REATSU" que era una energía desconocida y con muchos misterios, pero para poder poseerlas tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos: 1. Poseer reatsu y 2. Tener buenas intenciones. Estas espadas fueron creadas con cierto orden y con habilidades diferente.

Con solo una transformación "comienza como una catana"

HISAGOMARU {una vez transformada esta puede robar energía del enemigo al tacto y pasársela al poseedor o puede curar con esta. Se puede transformar en un bisturí muy cortante en vez de ser catana}

SOGYO NO KOTOWARI {una vez transformada esta puede usar el ataque del enemigo y devolvérselo}

Con dos transformaciones "comienza como una catana"

ASHISOGI JIZO {una vez transformada esta puede usar 10 clases diferentes de veneno}

ZABIMARU {una vez transformada esta puede estirarse y golpear con gran fuerza al enemigo}

SENBONZAKURA {una vez transformada esta se trasforma en hojas de pétalos de zakura que cortan con gran precisión}

HYOURINMARU {nadie la conoce está escondida a los ojos de las demás facciones por eso creen que son siete. Puede congelar casi todo}

KATEN KYOKOTSU {una vez transformada esta puede otorgar al usuario de esta la capacidad de hacer los juegos en realidad según su criterio del juego y las reglas de este}

Con una trasformación "comienza en forma shinkai"

ZANGETSU{esta espada ya en si esta transformada desde un principio, y cuenta con un gran poder destructivo y puede lanzar oleadas de reatsu}

{nota: no pongo las habilidades del KANKAI porque tendrán más, las descripciones de las espadas pueden buscarlas y estas se revelaran al transcurso de la historia}

Los poseedores de estas espadas eran elegidos por el dios "INARI" del panteón japonés, los primeros poseedores de estas espadas fueron durante la tercera gran guerra entre las tres facciones, en donde ocurrieron hechos muy importantes para estos bandos como: la muerte del dios bíblico, la muerte de los cuatro reyes demonios y cuando Excalibur se rompió.

Después de la tercera gran guerra no hubieron más poseedores de estas espadas debido a que estas no reconocieron a nadie como su poseedor.

 **-16 años antes de comenzar la historia-**

Iraní estaba muy aburrido por lo que decidió observar los diferentes templos en el área de Japón y ahí se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, so que encontró fue un bebe que se encontraba al frente de un templo, estaba llorando y al parecer este no tenía más que unos pocos meses de nacido, pero eso no llamo su atención, normal mente el solo voltearía y seguiría viendo los demás templos para ver con quien se encontraba pero el sintió algo extraño una energía muy poderosa y segado por su curiosidad decidió bajar para comprobar o que sintió.

Al frente del bebe recién nacido apareció un haz de luz del cual salió un hombre, era un hombre que aparentaba ser de unos 20 a 22 años, este vestía una bata blanca y tenía su cabello de color negro, se acercó a niño y lo cogió entre sus brazos y el niño abrió sus ojos y estos eran de color miel casi dorados, después de eso lo miro bien y susurro una palabra.

-Dragón...

En ese entonces aparecieron cuatro haces de luz del cual surgieron diferentes personas, uno era un hombre de edad avanzada, el otro era un hombre idéntico al primero pero su cabello era rubio, el tercero aparentaba ser un joven de dieciocho con el color del cabello rojo y el ultimo era una mujer con el color de cabello negro hasta las rodillas, con una pronunciada delantera, todos traían la misma ropa que el primero. Todos miraron al niño con intriga hasta que comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué haremos con él? – dijo el peli negro.

-nosotros no debemos interferir en la vida de los humanos – dijo el de apariencia anciana.

-y entonces ¿qué hacemos?- dijo el mas joven

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que el rubio hablo.

-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ¿Qué tal si vemos su muerte y vemos que hacemos con el?

-no tiene sentido es solo un simple humano – dijo en anciano

-está bien – hablo por primera vez la mujer –vayamos donde se encuentra Isanami

Después de eso se desaparecieron en un haz de luz, estos volvieron a aparecer al frente de una casa muy lujosa y se adentraron en ella y después de unos diez minutos de caminar estos se encontraron con una mujer muy hermosa para luego arrodillarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Inarí? – pregunto Isanami.

-¿Quisiera pedirte un favor Izanami? – hablaron al mismo tiempo

-No hables al mismo tiempo que me con fundes, dime ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto con un tono burlón

-¿Quisiéramos saber cómo va a morir este humano? – pregunto el rubio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – pregunto un poco confundida

-Sentí una energía muy peculiar en él, la energía de un dragón, puede que sea algo grande pero solo para verificar que ¿qué haremos con él? – dijo con una reverencia el pelinegro

-Bueno como no tengo nada que hacer, lo hare sol para pasar el tiempo – dijo esto mientras tomaba al niño que se había quedado dormido

Después de quedárselo observando un rato esta dijo

-Bueno ni yo misma puedo ver la muerte de este niño, por lo cual esto deja solo dos posibilidades, una es que este niño puede morir de muchas maneras... – se quedó en silencio y siguió observando al niño

\- ¿Y la otra? – pregunto en anciano

-Es que este niño alcance un estado de inmortalidad más allá de lo que tienen los dioses – dijo mirando fijamente al niño –en todo caso este niño será grande

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos con él? – dijo el de apariencia anciana señalando al niño en los brazos de Isanami

-¿Qué tal si lo cuidamos? Podría sernos útil en un futuro – dijo el pelinegro

-como también podría destruirnos sino lo matamos ahora – dijo el más joven

-¿Qué tal si lo ponen a votación? – dijo Izanami

Después de madia hora de discusión, se decidió que lo cuidarían por parte del pelinegro, el rubio y la pelinegra. Y así se llevaron a pequeño niño a la tierra del dios Iraní, era un espacio con muchos árboles y en el centro se encontraba una cabaña muy grande, en su patio delantero se podía observar cientos de flores de todos los colores y en el patio trasero se encontraba un espacio grande con solo césped verde


	2. Capítulo 2: Una vida agitada

Chapter 2: Una vida agitada

 **Cabe resaltar que High school dxd no me pertenece y que le pertenece a su respectivo autor**

 **Este fanfic esta hecho por fans y para fans, solo para divertirse o entretenerse, en realidad esas son las razones de esto ¿Verdad?**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Nota: puse el comienzo de la historia de nuevo, si quieren se la saltan o la leen denuevo**

* * *

Como todas las historia, esta historia tiene un comienzo, el fin es solo algo que el autor le quiera dar según su criterio con el desarrollo de la historia misma.

He aquí como comienza esta historia:

Durante la segunda guerra entre las tres grandes facciones (los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios) el Dios de la biblia creo las "SENKEN", las cuatro espadas santas con una gran poder las cuales son: Excalibur, Durandal, Calinbur y Ascalon. Después de las creación de estas espadas las demás facciones le temían por su poder, en especial el panteón japonés por lo que este creo siete espadas, las cuales fueron llamadas "ZAMPAKUTO", estas espadas a los ojos de las demás facciones eran interesantes debido a que no poseían ningún tipo de energía que conocieran, estas espadas poseían "REATSU" que era una energía desconocida y con muchos misterios, pero para poder poseerlas tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos: 1. La espada debe de elegirte como su poseedor de mostrando que eres apto 2. Tener algo especial {talento u voluntad de hierro}. Estas espadas fueron creadas con cierto orden y con habilidades diferente.

Con solo una transformación "comienza como una catana"

1\. HISAGOMARU {una vez transformada esta puede robar energía del enemigo al tacto y pasársela al poseedor o puede curar con esta. Se puede transformar en un bisturí muy cortante en vez de ser catana}

2\. SOGYO NO KOTOWARI {una vez transformada esta puede usar el ataque del enemigo y devolvérselo}

Con dos transformaciones "comienza como una catana"

3\. ASHISOGI JIZO {una vez transformada esta puede usar 10 clases diferentes de veneno}

4\. ZABIMARU {una vez transformada esta puede estirarse y golpear con gran fuerza al enemigo}

5\. SENBONZAKURA {una vez transformada esta se trasforma en hojas de pétalos de zakura que cortan con gran precisión}

6\. HYOURINMARU {nadie la conoce está escondida a los ojos de las demás facciones por eso creen que son siete. Puede congelar casi todo}

7\. KATEN KYOKOTSU {una vez transformada esta puede otorgar al usuario de esta la capacidad de hacer los juegos en realidad según su criterio del juego y las reglas de este}

Con una trasformación "comienza en forma shinkai"

8\. ZANGETSU{esta espada ya en si esta transformada desde un principio, y cuenta con un gran poder destructivo y puede lanzar oleadas de reatsu}

{nota: no pongo las habilidades del BANKAI porque tendrán más, las descripciones de las espadas pueden buscarlas y estas se revelaran al transcurso de la historia}

Los poseedores de estas espadas eran elegidos por el dios "INARI" del panteón japonés, los primeros poseedores de estas espadas fueron durante la tercera gran guerra entre las tres facciones, en donde ocurrieron hechos muy importantes para estos bandos como: la muerte del dios bíblico, la muerte de los cuatro reyes demonios y cuando Excalibur se rompió.

Después de la tercera gran guerra no hubieron más poseedores de estas espadas debido a que estas no reconocieron a nadie como su poseedor.

* * *

 **-16 años antes de comenzar la historia-**

Iraní estaba muy aburrido por lo que decidió observar los diferentes templos en el área de Japón y ahí se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, so que encontró fue un bebe que se encontraba al frente de un templo, estaba llorando y al parecer este no tenía más que unos pocos meses de nacido, pero eso no llamo su atención, normal mente el solo voltearía y seguiría viendo los demás templos para ver con quien se encontraba pero el sintió algo extraño una energía muy poderosa y segado por su curiosidad decidió bajar para comprobar o que sintió.

Al frente del bebe recién nacido apareció un haz de luz del cual salió un hombre, era un hombre que aparentaba ser de unos 20 a 22 años, este vestía una bata blanca y tenía su cabello de color negro, se acercó a niño y lo cogió entre sus brazos y el niño abrió sus ojos y estos eran de color miel casi dorados, después de eso lo miro bien y susurro una palabra.

-Dragón...

En ese entonces aparecieron cuatro haces de luz del cual surgieron diferentes personas, uno era un hombre de edad avanzada, el otro era un hombre idéntico al primero pero su cabello era rubio, el tercero aparentaba ser un joven de dieciocho con el color del cabello rojo y el ultimo era una mujer con el color de cabello negro hasta las rodillas, con una pronunciada delantera, todos traían la misma ropa que el primero. Todos miraron al niño con intriga hasta que comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Qué haremos con él? – dijo el peli negro.

-nosotros no debemos interferir en la vida de los humanos – dijo el de apariencia anciana.

-y entonces ¿qué hacemos?- dijo el mas joven

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que el rubio hablo.

-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ¿Qué tal si vemos su muerte y vemos que hacemos con el?

-no tiene sentido es solo un simple humano – dijo en anciano

-está bien – hablo por primera vez la mujer –vayamos donde se encuentra Isanami

Después de eso se desaparecieron en un haz de luz, estos volvieron a aparecer al frente de una casa muy lujosa y se adentraron en ella y después de unos diez minutos de caminar estos se encontraron con una mujer muy hermosa para luego arrodillarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Inarí? – pregunto Isanami.

-¿Quisiera pedirte un favor Izanami? – hablaron al mismo tiempo

-No hables al mismo tiempo que me con fundes, dime ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto con un tono burlón

-¿Quisiéramos saber cómo va a morir este humano? – pregunto el rubio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – pregunto un poco confundida

-Sentí una energía muy peculiar en él, la energía de un dragón, puede que sea algo grande pero solo para verificar que ¿qué haremos con él? – dijo con una reverencia el pelinegro

-Bueno como no tengo nada que hacer, lo hare solo para pasar el tiempo – dijo esto mientras tomaba al niño que se había quedado dormido

Después de quedárselo observando un rato esta dijo

-Bueno ni yo misma puedo ver la muerte de este niño, por lo cual esto deja solo dos posibilidades, una es que este niño puede morir de muchas maneras... – se quedó en silencio y siguió observando al niño

\- ¿Y la otra? – pregunto en anciano

-Es que este niño alcance un estado de inmortalidad más allá de lo que tienen los dioses – dijo mirando fijamente al niño –en todo caso este niño será grande

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos con él? – dijo el de apariencia anciana señalando al niño en los brazos de Isanami

-¿Qué tal si lo cuidamos? Podría sernos útil en un futuro – dijo el pelinegro

-como también podría destruirnos sino lo matamos ahora – dijo el más joven

-¿Qué tal si lo ponen a votación? – dijo Izanami

Después de media hora de discusión, se decidió que lo cuidarían por parte del pelinegro, el rubio y la pelinegra. Y así se llevaron a pequeño niño a la tierra del dios Iraní, era un espacio con muchos árboles y en el centro se encontraba una cabaña muy grande, en su patio delantero se podía observar cientos de flores de todos los colores y en el patio trasero se encontraba un espacio grande con solo césped verde

 **-5 años después-**

Se puede observar a un niño castaño son ojos color miel casi dorados corriendo en el patio trasero mientras es seguido por una mujer de cabellera negra cuyo cabello le llega hasta las rodillas

-Issei, quédate quieto, tienes que arreglarte porque hoy comenzara tu entrenamiento y los otros dos vendrán - decía mientras agarraba al niño del hombro y lo llevaba hacia la casa

Así es al niño lo llamaron Issei porque fue el nombre que sacaron de una jarra donde todos pusieron un nombre

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba el niño – yo no quiero verlos, me dan miedo

-Vamos no tienes por qué temer, nadie te hará daño – le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Está bien - decía este mientras hacia un puchero

Después de un rato, el niño salió de la cabaña con una camisa roja son un pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color, y al salir al patio delantero se encontró con cinco personas que él conocía muy bien, pero en este caso era diferente porque todas las cinco personas tenían una cara más seria de lo usual

-¿Por qué ponen esa cara? me están asustando – decía en niño temblando

-Escucha con atención Issei, tú no tienes talento – dijo el rubio

-Eres como la basura – le siguió el anciano

-Tienes algo que probablemente nunca uses – continuo en más joven

-No servirás para nada en el futuro – dijo el pelinegro

-Eres más normal que el promedio y probablemente mueras en unos días solo – dijo la mujer

-¡Y POR ESO HOY COMENZARA TU ENTRENAMIENTO! – dijeron los cinco al unísono casi gritando, mientras el niño se quedó mirándolos solo para comenzar a correr

-Oye quédate quieto y escucha hasta el final – decía el pelinegro mientras lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa

Ya después de un rato, cuando todo se había tranquilizado, aun seguían en el patio delantero

-Bueno Issei, como dijimos, tú tiene poder, el cual tal vez nunca uses debido a que no tienes talento, pero por eso mismo vas a entrenar, para poder usar todo es poder desde hoy – decía el más joven

-Pero, ¿Para qué voy a necesitar ese poder? – dijo el niño castaño

-Escucha muy bien Issei, en un futuro tú vas a querer algo o a alguien, necesitaras proteger ese algo o alguien y para eso necesitas poder – respondió la pelinegra – ¿O es que acaso eres tan débil que solo lo veras perecer en vez de protegerlo?

El niño se veía cerio ante sus palabras, dejo de verlos como antes y procedió a hablar

-Por favor, quiero ser fuerte – dijo mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Todos lo miraron para luego mirarse entre sí y luego dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Serás fuerte, pero ese camino no será fácil, el camino a las fuerza que buscaras estará lleno de obstáculos y de sacrificios – le dijeron mientras expulsaban un poco de aura de su cuerpo

Y así comenzó su entrenamiento desde los cinco años, durante dos años lo estuvieron entrenando de manera física y mental, de tal forma que si perdía la concertación este podía morir, sus ánimos nunca bajaron en lo más mínimo.

Un año después aparte del entrenamiento físico le comenzaron a enseñar a pelear con los puños

* * *

 **-3 años después-**

Ya han pasado tres años desde la charla con la cual comenzó el entrenamiento, en este instante el castaño de ocho años se encuentra el en patio trasero dando golpes en el aire en eso llego alguien que el castaño no reconoció

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto un hombre alto de cabellera negra con aretes de ojos verde oscuro, este llevaba un traje negro con decorados en dorado enseñando su pecho, unos zapatos blanco

-No hay nadie más que yo – dijo el castaño al frente del hombre

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo el desconocido

\- Mi nombre es Issei, vivo con Iraní, y me preguntaba ¿Quién es usted señor? – dijo el castaño cortes mente

-Eres muy educado niño, pero ¿Qué hace un humano en la tierra de un dios? – pregunto con un poco de enojo

-Ni yo lo se señor – dijo con un poco de burla –desde que tengo memoria y estoy aquí

-Bueno mi nombre es Izanagi – dijo con autoridad

-¿Usted es el señor Izanagi? – dijo como con curiosidad

-¿Has escuchado de mí? – pregunto con tono de burla

-No – respondió llanamente el niño

Después de eso Izanagi comenzó a correr para atraparlo pero en niño no se dejaba, ya al cabo de unos diez minutos llegaron las cinco partes de iraní y al sentir la presencia dentro de la casa se apresuraron a entrar, solo para encontrar a un Issei atado de cabeza con un Izanagi sentado a la derecha de este mismo

-Quisiera una explicación muy bien detallada – dijo Izanagi con un poco de furia en sus palabras

Así comenzó una explicación breve en la cual le dijeron que habían escogido a este niño como el portador de una zampakuto

-Bueno, así que este es el portador que has escogido he – dijo con un tono burlón

-así es – dijo el más anciano **[nota: me refiero a las apariencias]**

-Bueno vine a comunicarles que dentro de un mes escogeremos a los portadores de las ZAMPAKUTO – dio Isanami

-¿Escogeremos?, no es que sea maleducado pero, ¿no me designaron para esta tarea?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-La verdad es que con más de nosotros buscando a más personas será mucho más fácil encontrar a más poseedores y estoy aburrido, ¿Qué dicen pondrán a este niño o bucarán otro? – dijo Izanagi muy serio

-El será el mejor, solo espera – dijo el rubio

-Espero verlo con ansias – lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola

En ese instante las cuerda que tenían a Issei se rompieron causando que este callera, este mismo dio una pequeña voltereta y callo de pie

-A, se me olvidaba, la verdadera razón por la que vine es porque cuando le fui a preguntar a mi esposa Izanagi sobre esto, ella dijo. "Yo apoyare al niño de Iraní, se ve prometedor" – después de decir eso procedió a irse

Pero se detuvo

-Antes de que se retire señor Izanagi, nos podría decir quienes participaran – dijo el más joven sin voltearse puesto que Isanami estaba detrás de ello

-Está bien, los que participarán son: Amaterazu, Tsukuyomi y Bishamonten, nadie más, un total de cuatro – después de decir eso se retiro

-Así que ellos he – dijo el moreno mientras se sobaba la barbilla pensando – oye tu sigue entrenando – dijo eso al ver como Issei estaba al frente de ellos sin hacer nada

-Si – salió corriendo después de decir esas palabras

* * *

 **-1 mes más tarde-**

Para el concurso de escoger a los poseedores se decidió que se aria uno a uno para que la competencia no se vea la cara, el orden fue decidido por Izanami, el cual fue este: primero Tsukuyomi, después Bishamonten, seguido por Amaterazu y en el último lugar le tocaba a iraní

ya habían pasado los turnos de los tres dioses, ahora era el turno de Iraní, cuando llegaron las cinco entidades conocidas como Iraní junto a un pequeño castaño, estos se dieron cuenta de que al frente de ellos detrás de una línea dorada habían un altar, este era de color negro profundo con ocho espacios pero tres de ellos estaban vacíos y en los otros se encontraba cinco catanas y una espada enorme, esta era de color negro con un filo blanco y un mago que no mostraba una empuñadura pero estaba cubierto con una venda blanca que se estiraba mucho, los cinco se dieron cuenta de que esos espacios que estaban vacíos significaba que los otros tres habían tenido éxito, tal vez habían bendecido a los poseedores para no perder y que estos puedan poseer una espada, quienes habían visto todo esto eran Izanami e Izanagi que se encontraban atrás de la línea dorada, cuando estuvieron frente a frente estos procedieron a hablar

-Hasta ahora las que han sido tomadas son: SOGYO NO KOTOWARI, ASHISOGI JIZO y KATEN KYOKOTSU – dijo Izanami con total neutralidad

-Ahora, nosotros estaremos detrás de la línea y el muchacho caminara hasta estar al frente del altar, debido a que después de esta línea no puede entrar una segunda persona o dios y en el caso de que alguien entre las espadas no elegirán a nadie, solo puede entrar una persona a la vez – dijo Izanagi mirando al castaño – Una vez que entres no habrá vuelta atrás ¿entiendes? – pregunto mirando al niño castaño

Realmente no había la necesidad de decir las reglas debido a que Iraní era el último encargado de esto pero decidieron decirlo para dejarles bien en claro que no podrán ayudarle aun si está en peligro de muerte

-Bueno, entonces comencemos – dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar traspasando la línea dorada

-(Esto será muy peligroso para él, senos olvido lo que podía pasar, debimos haberle dado nuestra bendición) – pensó el pelinegro, luego miro a los otro y estos lo miraron para luego asentir con la cabeza – (en el peor de los casos intervendremos, el no tendrá talento pero en un futuro el será fuerte) – y si se decidieron

El niño de ocho años caminaba con mucha determinación, camino hasta quedar justo al frente del altar negro en donde apareció un círculo dorado alrededor de él, este se ilumino todo parecía estar bien hasta que el joven comenzó a sentir un dolor en su cuerpo, pero no cualquier dolor era uno arrasador, para no gritar y desmayarse el castaño se mordió la mano hasta que esta comenzara a sangrar pero ahí no se detuvo el siguió mordiéndose la mano porque el dolor aumentaba exponencialmente, el pelinegro [Iraní] trato de ir a interrumpir la ceremonia pero Izanami le extendió la mano evitando que el fuera y el comprendió todo cuando vio los ojos de esa mujer, estaban llenos de curiosidad por ver lo que pasaba

-(Este niño o va a morir aquí) – pensó Izanami

Todos veían con atención como el castaño sufría por el continuo rechazo de las espadas, hasta que ocurrió, las espadas con su presencia lo empujaron atrás para sacarlo pero antes de salir él se detuvo y siguió caminando con dificultad hasta quedar en el lugar que estaba antes

-¡Ustedes, todas ustedes me obedecerán a mí y si no quieren obedecerme, entonces permítanme ser su poseedor hasta encontrarles a alguien digno! – dijo es castaño mientras aguantaba el dolor y permanecía a duras penas en su sitio

En ese momento las cuatro catanas se levantaron apuntando hacia el castaño

-(Esto es malo, van a atacar) – pensó el más viejo

Y tal como pensó el anciano las espadas atacaron, cada una se incrusto en una extremidad [en los muslos y el los hombros], parecía que se desmayaría pero el grito

-¡YO NO ME RENDIRE, NUNCA LO HARE, VAMOS DDRAIG! – En ese preciso momento apareció un guantelete de metal rojo con gemas de color verde y picos color dorado - ¡YO NO ME RENDIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Después de eso la última espada de color negro con blanco con unas vendas en el mango de esta se acercó peligrosamente hasta el pecho y se detuvo a un centímetro de tocarlo

-No me rendiré por algo tan patético como esto – pijo sin fuerzas, para después erguirse y gritar a todo pulmón

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LOS DEBILES SUFRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas

-[Vamos compañero apenas te conocí hace ya unos dos meces y ¿piensas morir aquí? No me hagas reír, sobrevive y demuéstrales a todos que puedes ser el mejor aún sin talento innato]

Todos escucharon esas palabras provenientes de la joya que parpadeaba

-¿Quién te dijo que yo me rendiría? Para ir y darle una golpiza – el castaño casi se caía pero algo lo mantenía en pie y eso era su voluntad

 **[¡Balance Breaker del Dragón Gales!]**

 **\- Balance-Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail –** se escuchó con mucha determinación

Después de esas palabras apareció un torrente de energía roja que cubrió por completo al pequeño castaño, después de que se disipo lo que pudieron ver fue una imponente armadura roja con varias gemas incrustadas en diferentes partes y unos cuantos picos dorados al igual que el guantelete anterior

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Izanagi

Nadie le respondió, todos estaban mirando lo que haría ahora el castaño con esa armadura hasta que se escucho

-[10] – todos escucharos esa vos que provenía de las joyas de la armadura

\- ¡Escúchenme, ustedes serán mis espadas porque yo lo quiero! – dijo el joven dentro de la armadura

-[9] – se volvió a escucha ese sonido

-(Espera un momento, esto es una cuenta regresiva) – pensaron todos los presentes

-Y deberán preguntarse ¿porque nos quieres? – hablaba desde la armadura sin dejar de apuntar a la espada negra con blanco

-[8] – se escuchó de nuevo – [compañero apresúrate o no la contaras]

-(Estaré ben Ddraig) – pensó el chico

-La razón, es para proteger todo lo que yo quiero y a las personas que estimo y son importantes para mí – dijo mientras miraba para arriba

-[7]

-No me importaría morir por esas personas, pero no me permitiré morir aquí – dijo mientras se erguía

-[6]

La espada negra con blanco comenzó a hundirse en el pecho de la armadura

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIREEEEEEE! – grito mientras sujetaba la espada y la comenzaba a alejar de su pecho

-[5]

El Cataño enterró la espada en el suelo al frente de él, y luego comenzó con las de su hombro izquierdo

-[4]

Junto a la espada negro con blanco enterró las espadas de su hombro izquierdo y derecho, luego vio sus muslos

-[3]

Después de haber enterrado las espadas que se encontraban en sus muslos, al frente de él se encontraban las cinco espadas, todos tenían la mirada fija en el joven para ver lo que iba a hacer a continuación

-[2]

El niño se ergio soportando el intenso dolor que le dejaron las espadas para luego decir en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen

-Ustedes me obedecerán para poder cumplir mí objetivó en esta vida y para proteger lo que yo más quiero

En eso las espadas se alzaron de golpe y una vez en el aire estas juntas apuntaron a su cuello a la vez, el pelinegro {Inarí} iba a intervenir pero este fue detenido por el más anciano {Inarí}, vieron a Izanami que tenía una cara sonriente

-[1]

Después de escuchar eso las espadas dejaron de brillar para luego asentarse en el piso con el mango abajo y apuntando hacia el cielo con la punta

El castaño estaba asustado pero lo disimulaba muy bien

-[0]

La armadura roja desapareció y dejo ver a un joven castaño que estaba sangrando por las partes en donde las espadas se habían incrustado anteriormente, no le podían ver la cara puesto que el estaba al frente suyo y le daba la espalda, cuando se dio media vuelta para poder ver a los demás lo vieron, el ojo izquierdo del castaño era de color verde y este se encontraba rasgado como el de un reptil {brillaba un poco}

El joven castaño recogió las cinco espadas como pudo y luego se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás, este se detuvo apenas atravesó la línea dorada puesto que todos los estaban viendo intensamente

-Podrían dejar de verme así, no me agrada como me ven, parece que me van a matar, dijo en castaño adolorido por sus heridas mientras sostenía las espadas

-Queremos que digas de donde salió esa armadura y porque tu poder creció tan de repente – dijo Izanagi

-¿Me podrían curar por favor? Creo que moriré en cualquier momento – dijo mientras se tambaleaba por la falta de sangre

En eso la pelinegra lo cogió entre sus brazos y se lo llevo al las tierras del dios Inarí

 **-En las tierras del dios Inarí-**

Después de haber detenido su sangrado y haber curado sus heridas todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, el castaño estaba muy nervioso y los demás veían atentamente su ojo izquierdo de color verde brilloso

-Bueno ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto el más anciano {Inarí}

-Bueno, ¿saben lo que son las **Sacred Gear**? – pregunto el niño castaño

-Sí, son objetos que el dios de la biblia dejo, ¿verdad? – dijo Izanagi y el resto asintieron ante la respuesta de este demostrando que también tienen el conocimiento de este

-Exacto, el dios de la biblia dejo estos artefactos llamados **Sacred Gear,** estos tienen muchas funcionalidades y diferentes maneras de ser manejados como al igual sus tipos varían pero su finalidad es la de que los humanos puedan protegerse por sí solos de los peligros del mundo sobre natural, en esto entran los demonios, caídos y otras razas dañinas para estos – dijo con una cara seria

-¿Y cómo conseguiste esa in formación? – pregunto Izanami

-Bueno, la verdad es que... – y así el castaño le explico que hace dos meses atrás pudo activas su **Sacred Gear,** que dentro de estos mismos hay una categoría llamada **Longinus** los cuales son capases de matar a los dioses y que el posee uno y se llama la **Boosted Gear** , en el cual reside el alma de un dragón conocido como el **[dragón emperador rojo],** el **[Sekiryuutei]** y su nombre es **[Ddraig** ], y este mismo fue el que le dio esa información, trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo porque no entendió muy bien cuando el dragón se lo dijo porque creyó que era un sueño

-Entiendo – dijo el más joven mientras todos asentían de manera que entendieron – pero ¿de dónde salió esa armadura? Pregunto al más joven con intriga

-Bueno, eso es porque cuando me dijeron que tendía que mostrar mi validez ante la espadas temía a que me rechazaran por lo cual le pedí ayuda a Ddraig y él me dijo que podía ayudarme dándome más poder siempre y cuando y le dé un sacrificio por lo cual yo le di mi ojo izquierdo a cambio de más poder pero debido a que soy débil solo seria momentáneo, en todo caso lo dejaremos para después, quiero irme a dormir me siento muy cansado – dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba una venda del hombro – maldita picazón – dijo este mientras se retiraba

Después de que se retirara los dioses se quedaron en silencio, tal vez pensando algo por lo que ninguno dijo una sola palabra y después se retiraron todos de donde estaban

* * *

 **-2 años después de haber conseguido las espadas-**

En el patio delantero se encuentra el castaño un poco más alto, ya cumplió diez años y hoy Inarí le tiene una sorpresa por lo cual se encuentra muy emocionado pero él no sabe lo que le depara

Después de unos minutos de esperar el castaño se comenzaba a desesperar hasta que al frente del como si nada aparecieron cinco entidades, las cuales conforman al dios Inarí, él se puse de pie porque minutos antes cuando se aburrió comenzó a jugar formando figuras en la tierra

El castaño llevaba puesto una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones jeans negros con zapatos de igual color, en cambio las diferentes entidades llevaban puesta la misma ropa con las que encontraron al castaño {obvio que no es la misma pero si el diseño}

En eso el pelinegro dio un paso adelante para así comunicarle lo que tenían planeado hacer con él, porque iba a ser una enorme sorpresa para el castaño

-Bueno Issei, primero que nada ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedimos con anterioridad? – pregunto con una cara seria y ante esta pregunta el castaño responde

-Si ya decidí cual será mi apellido por lo que me tomo algo de tiempo y decidí que será "Hyodou" – dijo con toda naturalidad

-Y ¿Por qué lo escogiste? – pregunto la pelinegra

-Solo se me ocurrió porque sonaba bien – dijo con una cara sonriente

-Así que "Hyodou Issei", suena un poco bien, ¿en realidad te lo quieres quedar? - Pregunto el rubio

-Sí y no cambiare de opinión – dijo decidido

-Bueno nuestro regalo es este, tu Hyodou Issei bajaras de las tierras pertenecientes de dios Inarí y cono ceras un poco el mundo, y mientras lo haces buscaras la forma de encontrar el camino de regreso a Kioto – dijo el pelinegro

-Está bien, un momento ¿Qué? Yo no quiero irme así no más, me opongo ni siquiera me han dado nada – dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos

-La cuestión no es si quieres o no, porque eso ya está decidido y el lugar al que serás trasportado es Sudamérica, así que nos veremos en un tiempo "Hijo nuestro" – dijo la pelinegra

\- Son unos tramposos, y ahora si me llamas "hijo", los odioooooo – dijo eso y luego fue transportado por un círculo mágico

-¿Podrá regresar? Recuerden que solo tiene diez años – dijo el más joven

-No te preocupes, por su bien y el nuestro el regresara sano y salvo – dijo el más anciano

-Así es, lo entrenamos bien – dijo el rubio

-Sí, tienes razón – dijeron todos mientras asentían ante estas palabras

* * *

 **-En algún lugar de Sudamérica-**

Ahí estaba el en alguna montaña que no concia y que seguramente estaba en Sudamérica, a la mitad de la montaña se encontraba un joven castaño de tan solo diez años de edad que estaba sentado en posición de meditación pensando en algo y se preguntaran en que pues solo tres cosas y esas son: comidan, como llegar y como se vengara

-Bueno, creo que lo primordial es el alimento – después de decir eso se dispuso a bajar de la montaña mientras buscaba algo de comer, para su suerte nadie habitaba en dicha montaña y no había una sola persona en kilómetros así que estaría solo un tiempo

-Creo que esto mejorara mi espíritu – después de haber bajado la montaña el castaño se encontró con un nido de pájaros a los cuales el capturo y tomo sus huevos, los cuales en este momento los está cocinando en una pequeña fogata no muy elaborada

-Me largo hacia él, el... el Oeste – y así el joven comenzó a caminar hacia dicha dirección un vas que termino de comer, después de caminar por una dos horas este se detuvo a acampar porque llego la noche

* * *

 **-1 semana después-**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el joven castaño bajo de la montaña, ahora se encuentra en alguna ciudad a la cual no le tomo la más mínima importancia saber cómo se llama puesto que se dirige a una cantina o bar en el cual es siente una energía muy peculiar, la cual es jodidamente grande, una vez se encontró al frente de esta cantina se dispuso a entrar con todo el valor que tenía y una vez adentro se detuvo para buscar de donde provenía tanta energía, miro hacia todos los lados varias veces hasta que por fin lo diviso

En una de las esquinas se encontraba un hombre durmiendo sobre una mesa, esto aparentaba tener entre lo cuarenta y cuarenta y cuatro años de edad, su cabello era oscuro y los mechones de al frente eran de color dorado {rubios}, este sujeto no se movía en lo más mínimo, solo estaba ahí borracho roncando, mientras él se sentaba al frente de dicho sujeto en una silla que se encontraba desocupada un sujeto sobrio se le aproxima a él y le dijo

-Escucha mocoso, este lugar no es para niños, ¿Qué haces aquí? – después de eso se lo quedo mirando con indiferencia hasta que el pequeño decidió hablar

-Estoy esperando a mi tío, pesto que esta borracho esperare a que se encuentre mejor y se despierte para poder llevarlo a casa porque si no se va a buscar peleas – dijo inocentemente el castaño pero – (estúpido lárgate o si no te parto la cara si me molestas) – pensó mientras sonreía

-¿Quién te mendo? – pregunto el hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros, alto como de dos metros y contextura musculosa, posiblemente el dueño de ese sitio

-Mi madre ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Dijo con una cara de duda – (si me saca de aquí lo mato) – pensó mientras el sujeto simplemente asentía ante la respuesta anterior

{Nota: está hablando en español puesto que es esa semana aprendió en idioma y sabía que se encontraba en un país llamado Ecuador, con acento japonés}

Después de barias preguntas más que en verdad lo sacaron de quicio pero no hizo nada el sujeto dejo solo al pequeño castaño junto a ese hombre dormido que en todo ese tiempo de charla "amistosa" solo movió su cara del lado izquierdo al lado derecho y siguió roncando

Después de estar sentado media hora en esa silla, el tipo mechidorado comenzó a moverse verdaderamente hasta que se pudo sentar y una vez ahí cio al pequeño niño castaño que lo esperaba con una cara neutral en todo el sentido de la palabra

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por una cinco minuto hasta que el castaño rompió el silencio

-Hola, mi nombre es Issei Hyodou y vengo de Kioto por razones desconocidas aparecí aquí – dijo con total naturalidad puesto que presentía que no podía mentirle a este sujeto, porque quería entablar una "Amistad" con él para llegar a su hogar

-No me creo nada de lo que dices, puesto que esa energía que proviene de tu cuerpo no es la de un humano normal, dime ¿Quién eres? – dijo mientras reía despreocupadamente

-Pues eso es lo... – no termino de decir lo que trataba de decir porque el sujeto lo interrumpió

-Dragón, no, mejor dicho el **Sekiryuutei** o ¿Me equivoco? – dijo esto poniéndose serio

-... exacto, dime ¿De qué facción eres? – Pregunto para saber un poco más – (este sujeto es fuerte e inteligente, solo ha estado jugando en todo este tiempo, me dijeron que me cuide de estos tipos porque son muy impredecibles)

-Yo muchacho soy, el gran Azazel, un ángel caído líder de esta misma facción y fundador de la organización llamada **Grigori –** dijo con orgullo en todas sus palabras

-... – después de que le respondiera eso el castaño se puso de pie lentamente y cuando se puso de pie se dirigió hacia la salida

\- Oye ¿A dónde vas? – dijo llamando la atención del joven

-Me largo, no creo que uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos se encuentre en una taberna, durmiendo ebrio sin nadie que lo acompañe – dijo retirándose de la taberna

Cuando iba por una esquina de pronto lo sintió, no había nadie en ese lugar, no era extraño puesto que era muy de noche pero no tanto como para que los ebrios desaparezcan así como así, luego una lanza de luz apareció junto a él e instintivamente se giró ara ver a aquel mechidorado frente a él con una cara de aburrimiento

-¿Ahora me crees? – Dijo con algo de autoridad en esas palabras – dime ¿Qué prueba quieres para creerme? A y no traigo a nadie con migo porque soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para protegerme solo – declaro emanando algo de aura

Después de analizar muy bien la escena y las palabras del supuesto líder de los ángeles caído el castaño respondió a sus palabras

-Solo necesito una prueba para saber que eres el verdadero líder de los ángeles caídos – dijo para luego mirar fija mente a Azazel a los ojos

-Y, dime cual es – dijo con mucha confianza

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa tal organización tuya? – pregunto restándole importancia al nombre

-En el inframundo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto con duda disimulada

-Porque me llevaras hacia allá ahora mismo – dijo con voz segura – o acaso el lidercito no puede hacer una simple cosa como llevarme a una base que debería estar protegida muy bien ya que "tú" la fundaste o acaso temes a que te expulsen o es que ni siquiera eres uno de alto rango – decía con voz burlona

-... – No dijo nada puesto que estaba a punto de gritar pero no lo hacía, en vez de eso el hizo aparecer seis pares de alas negras un total de doce alas negras como la noche pero eso no era todo sino que este comenzó a volar literalmente porque estaba levitando a uno cinco centímetros del suelo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice enojar? – pregunto mientras reía levemente mirándolo directo a sus ojos que lo veían con ganas de quererlo asesinar

-Está bien, te llevare hacia el inframundo, directo a la base de los ángeles caídos – declaro el molesto líder de los ángeles caídos

-Veamos que tal es ese Grigori del que tan orgulloso estas – dijo un poco entusiasmado – (creo que me desvié de mi propósito original de volver a casa, bueeeno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?)

-Espero y no te arrepientas – dijo embozando una enorme sonrisa en su cara para luego decir – Bueno vámonos antes de que nos descubran – en eso detrás de él se comenzó a romper una barrera como si fuera de cristas, al ver eso el caído hizo aparecer un círculo mágico de transporte bajo de sus pies, para luego ambos desaparecer en una intensa luz

* * *

 **-1 año más tarde-**

Actual mente el castaño tiene once años y se encuentra en una especie de oficina buscando algo en una computadora hasta que

-¡Lo encontré! – dijo mientras procedía a copiarlo en eso comenzó a recordar el dia en que Azazel lo llevo al **Grigori** en el inframundo

En el dia que llego a inframundo lo primero que vio fue a un gran grupo de ángeles caído que se llevaban a Azazel porque al parecer se había fugado uno tras días de su trabajo como gobernador y tenía que ponerse al dia, mientras se lo llevaban un hombre robusto de cabello negro y con una barba le dijo que los siguiera y que le diga a alguien mi asunto, así paso y al cabo de una semana llego a conocer a todos los líderes del **Grigori,** en eso aun con su edad el consiguió un trabajo por parte de Azazel debido a que varios de los otros se opondrían porque solo era un niño, en una de las misiones de reconocimiento en el mundo humano el encontró **la piedra filosofal** dentro de una cueva abandonada con muchas trampas con las casi muere pero al final las paso todas debido a su tamaño y al fondo de dicha cueva estaba esta piedra, supo lo que era cuando se la mostro a Azazel después de darle el informe de la zona y por eso la tiene

Durante ese año él ha estado haciendo misiones que Azazel le manda a cambio de dinero en su tiempo libre debido a que pasa entrenando y de vez en cuando hace un encargo que Inarí le manda a hacer

-Bueno comencemos, haber ¿Dónde bebo de ir? – pregunta para sí mismo mientras revisaba una hoja de papel, después de leerla este salió de la sala donde se encontraba

Después de unas hora caminando el castaño revisaba la hoja de papel y al parecer ese era el lugar, era un bar normal, pero no se imaginaria lo que encontraría en ese sitio

-Creo que debí de salir más tarde, aún faltan dos horas para que llegue el vendedor – dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, puesto que él vivía lejos de los ángeles caídos y no quería que descubrieran quien era en realidad puesto que tenía un plan a largo plazo y no quería que alguien supiera de él, ni mucho menos que era el **Sekiryuutei** , el llevaba puesto una mascarilla de tela que tapaba su nariz y su boca {nota: como la de kakashi en naruto, no es que use algo de él es solo una referencia a que es lo que está usando para ocultar su identidad} y unas gafas oscuras para ocultar el color de su ojo {son unas gafas como las que usan para soldar, lo digo porque tengo una que compre porque se veían genial, sin más eso es lo que usa}

Después de eso el castaño se sentó en una de las sillas del bar, pero se sentí raro, como si alguien lo vigilara pero para él era normal debido a que era un "simple humano" y a veces en uno que otro bar al que lo mandaban le preguntaban porque estaba un humano aquí pero él le contestaba que su amo lo mandaba a recoger algo y así pasaba desapercibido debido a que habían humanos reencarnados en demonios para los equipos personales de dichas personas que eran demonios de clase alta, pero el frecuentaba este bar de demonios por lo que ya conocía a muchos en este bar en especial a los dueños por lo que era raro que alguien lo mirara de esa forma, en eso a lo que gira levemente su cabeza para poder observar a quien lo miraba de esa forma se topó con un ebrio de cabellera carmesí muy larga que caminaba hacia el mientras se tambaleaba, después de eso el sujeto de cabellera carmesí se sentó en una silla situada al frente de él y de la nada esta comenzó a hablar

-Oye niño ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – pregunto el sujeto de cabellera carmesí

-Vine para recoger algo que mi amo me encomendó, vengo de vez en cuando y por lo visto tu eres nuevo en este lugar – dijo mientras alzaba levemente su mascarilla para tomar un poco de jugo que había pedido a su amigo que vendía licor

-Oh, ya veo – dijo mientras comenzaba a beber nuevamente

-Muy bien yo ya te dije porque estoy aquí y tu ¿porque estás aquí? No pareces de esos que se emborrachan porque si y yo sé bien como son esas personas –dijo eso mientras se acordaba de Azazel

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy calmando las penas debido a que mi pequeña hermanita está muy enferma y la única forma de curar la es con cierta piedra –dijo eso mientras sacaba su billetera y buscaba algo en ella - ¿No es preciosa? –le dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto de una niña con el cabello carmesí igual a él, que se encontraba sonriendo mientras estaba sentada en una cama junto al peli carmesí al frente de él y dos personas más un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía el cabello de color carmesí un poco larga hasta los hombros y parecía de treinta años y la mujer tenía el cabello de color castaño muy largo y parecía no tener más de dieciocho años

-No lo negare, en realidad es una niña muy linda – dijo mientras veía la foto detenidamente - Perdone mi curiosidad pero ¿Cómo se llama esa piedra? – pregunto poniéndose cerio

-La piedra se llama, La piedra de la vida y esta es capaz de crear un líquido que puede sanar cualquier enfermedad – dijo mientras miraba su botella de licor

-Veré que puedo hacer, te veo aquí dentro de siete días – dijo eso mientras veía a quien él estaba esperando

-Espera ¿Qué? – dijo mientras veía como el joven se alejaba de la mesa y salía

Después que el castaño saliera del bar, este siguió caminando por unos cinco minutos hasta estar dentro de un callejón

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir hasta acá? ¿No sería más fácil que me lo dieras en el bar? – preguntaba mientras veía a un encapuchado

-Solo tomo precauciones muchacho, toma y dame mi paga –dijo eso mientras le daba un frasco de color rojo con la marca de **Fénix**

-Sí, sí, sí, toma – dijo con pesadez mientras le entregaba un fajo enorme de billetes - ¿No me la podrías vender más barata? – preguntaba mirando el contenido de dicho frasco

-Mira muchacho esas son lagrimas fénix originales y de calidad por lo que es muy difícil el conseguirlas, por eso que son tan caras – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse

-Eres un pesado – dijo mientras se iba pero se detuvo un instante para escuchar lo que el encapuchado decía

-Esa persona con la que estabas conversando es alguien importante – dijo y luego desapareció en un círculo mágico

-Me importa una mierda que sea de alto rango o no – dijo para sí mismo recordando la foto – pero sería un desperdicio que una niña así muriera así de fácil y por lo que vi no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, tengo que apresurarme – dijo mientras metía el frasco en una caja negra junto a otro frasco idéntico

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del mundo humano-**

Aquí se encontraba un hombre con una gabardina blanca y un sombrero del mismo color comiendo un helado mientras este estaba atrás de un niño castaño con una camiseta roja y un pantalón negro con zapatos de igual color con una máscara que tapaba su nariz y boca con unas gafas oscuras {ya dije como eran}, ambos estaban de espaldas sentados en una banca de un parque por lo que no se veían los rostros, había un silencio incomodo hasta que el castaño rompió dicho silencio

-Muy bien Mephisto Peles, la razón por la que te llame tan repentina mente es porque quiero hacer un trato contigo – dijo mientras veía el suelo

-Te escucho muchacho – dijo con algo de interés en sus palabras

-El tarto es este, tú me das una piedra de la vida y yo te presto mi piedra filosofal – dijo mientras miraba un árbol que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? – pregunto esperando respuesta

-Hay tres condiciones y son las siguientes, primero: nadie debe de saber que yo tengo dichas piedras, segundo: no deberás de mostrar la piedra mientras este en tu poder, tercera y última condición: la piedra de la vida deberá estar en cinco dia y esta misma deberá ser de muy alta calidad

-Cinco días es muy poco tiempo – dijo calmadamente

-Entonces seis días, no puedo parte más tiempo – dijo con seriedad

-¿Cuánto tiempo me la podre quedar? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Un año – respondió al instante

-Tres – dijo después de un segundo

-Dos y nada más – dijo con autoridad

-Está bien pero ¿porque a mí? – pregunto con dudas

-Porque confió en tu criterio y en tu talento – dijo serenamente

-Haaaaaaa – suspiro – Está bien, te veo aquí en seis días

-Pues así será – dijo mientras le entregaba una piedra de color rojo un poco deforme pero esta brillaba

-¿Esta es la piedra filosofal? – pregunto desconfiando de el

-Yo también lo dude pero me cerciore después cuando transforme el metal en oro – dijo alegremente – úsala para hacer la piedra de la vida así será más fácil y luego podrás usarla en tus investigaciones

Después de eso ambos se retiraron de dicho parque

* * *

 **-6 días después-**

Ahora ambos sujetos se encuentran en el mismo parque donde dicha conversación se llevó acabo hace unos días, en este instante el sujeto conocido como Mephisto Peles estaba comiendo una crepa, este vestía una gabardina color gris y un sombrero de igual color, el joven castaño estaba junto a él pero no lo miraba ni lo tomaba en cuenta solo miraba la sombra de un árbol y este llevaba puesto una camiseta roja don detalles en azul oscuro con un pantalón negro t zapatos de igual color, por supuesto este siempre ocultaba su identidad con sus gafas oscuras y esa mascarilla que tapaba parte de su cara

En eso cuando él se terminó su helado, le dio una pequeña piedra al castaño junto a él, esta piedra era de color rojo carmesí muy liza y brillaba un poco, este se la guardo en el bolsillo de su camiseta y se puso de pie

-Muchacho, cuida esa piedra, fue muy difícil hacerla aun con la piedra filosofal y por las condiciones no te preocupes la cumpliré todas – dijo este poniéndose de pies para posterior mente irse

Después de que el sujeto se retirara, el castaño miro un rato el suelo con aburrimiento para salir caminando y decir

-Ahora ¿Qué are? Inarí no tiene nada para hacer y en el Grigori solo se están concentrando en las Sacred Gear, haaaaaa – suspiro pesadamente y al llegar en un callejón se retiró con un circulo mágico en una hoja de papel

* * *

 **-Al dia siguiente-**

En aquella taberna donde el castaño solía frecuentar para comprar diferentes cosa entre eso mercancía valiosa pero esta vez no había motivo de trabajo y mucho menos venir a beber, esta vez había venido solo para poder ver a un sujeto en específico, ese sujeto con la vellera carmesí, en este momento él se encontraba hablando con el dueño del bar ya hace un buen rato desde que este llego, este miro su reloj y eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, lo que le molestaba era que ya había estado esperando por una dos horas a este sujeto

El dueño del bar vestía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro y pantalón de igual color, los zapato no los podía ver porque estaba detrás de la barra pero suponía que eran de cuero por el sonido que hacia al moverse, este tenía el cabello anaranjado el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y ojos de color rojo aparentaba tener entre unos cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco años, el castaño como siempre llevaba las gafas y las mascara oscuras para ocultar su rostro y vestía unas camisa roja con una camiseta roja a cuadros, con unos zapatos negro y pantalón negro con detalles en rojo y una cadena al contado izquierdo

-No te desesperes, algo debe de estar atrasándolo y por esta hora es donde la gente comienza a llegar, creo que llegaste muy temprano – dijo este mientras le servía una cerveza a cliente que estaba junto al castaño

-Creí que llegaría más temprano por el asunto por lo que decidí venir y adelantarme – dijo este con decepción – bueno creo que lo esperare una media hora más – dijo mientras veía la puerta

-Y ¿me podría decir que es lo que tiene que entregarte? – pregunto este con un tanto de intriga

-Esta vez no vengo a retirar algo, yo tengo que entregarlo y no puedo decirte más porque si no tu cabeza se separaría de tu cuerpo y no quieres eso ¿verdad? – dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en el

-No, nadie quiere eso – dijo un tanto nervioso, en eso la puerta se abrió y el castaño pudo divisar a quien estaba esperando desde ya más de dos horas

En eso el castaño se pode de le y se aleja de donde estaba solo para sentarse en una de las sillas de una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas más alejadas para que nadie los escuche

El pelirrojo se acercó donde él se encontraba y se sentó al frente del castaño {No voy a decir "Peli carmesí" porque ye me da pereza escribir algo tan largo, es ves de eso me referiré a él como "Pelirrojo"}

Una vez que este estaba sentado, procedió a hablar

-Vaya creí que nunca llegarías - dijo el castaño

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se lo quedo mirando fijamente

-Muy bien, como veo que vienes muy serio te diré lo siguiente, yo no bromeo con lo que digo y toma – después de decir eso él le arroja una caja de madera, el pelirrojo la abrió al instante solo para ver aquella piedra avalada roja brillante – tómala – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa

-¿Por qué me das esto? – dijo mientras en sus ojos comenzaba a acumular lágrimas de la emoción y la alegría – Ni siquiera yo pude hacer esto en todo el tiempo que estuve tratando y un niño lo consigue para mí en menos de siete días, llevábamos años intentando buscarla – empezado a llorar mientas sostenía la piedra con firmeza

-Bueno ahora el otro asunto – mientras lo veía llorar de la felicidad no pudo pensar – (No es una mala persona, no al parecer mío asique) Tendrás que hacer algo para mi mientras tu tengas esa piedra – dijo normal mente

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Lo cumpliré – mientras lo veía fijamente

-Es algo simple, por lo que se el tratamiento solo durara una semana y yo no vendré dentro de unos cuatro meses por lo que en ese lapso de tiempo después de curarla, te dedicaras a curar a los demás con la misma enfermedad a través de todo el mundo demoniaco – dijo eso ultimo con una enorme sonrisa pero no se podía ver con claridad pero el pelirrojo la noto - ¿Lo aceptas? – pregunto con una voz maliciosa

-Lo acepto – dijo con una voz decidida a hacerlo y después de eso el miro tranquila mente como el joven castaño se ponía de pie

-Bueno eso es todo, creo que me iré a mi casa a dormir un buen rato – dijo mientras se estiraba para proceder a irse del lugar

-Es pera un momento, me confías algo tan importante y luego te marchas así de la nada sin pedir nada a cambio, por lómenos dime tu nombre – pidió en son de respuesta pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta

-Primero, si te la estoy confiando ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque meda la gana, (Y también porque puedo hacer muchas más) segundo te diré alguna pista de mi cuando os veamos de nuevo, bueno hasta entonces – dicho eso el castaño desapareció después de salir del lugar sin dejar rastro

El pelirrojo miro al dueño del bar solo para qué este al instante que se dio cuenta de la situación solo negó con la cabeza y seguía pensando

-(Quien será ese muchacho) – eso rondo por su cabeza por unos diez minutos hasta que

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo darme prisa y darles la noticia a mis padres, tranquila hermana pronto estarás bien –después de decir eso el pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia su casa con una enorme sonrisa

* * *

 **-Un mes después-**

Aquí se encontraba el castaño en una sala donde solo estaba él y nadie más ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Haaaaaaaa maldita sea – decía mientras volcaba una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de dicha sala

Después de eso este se dirigió hacia la estrada y salió del lugar

-¿Cómo termine así? – pregunto para sí mismo no esperando respuesta pero

-[¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?] – pregunto el dragón dentro de la **Sacred Gear**

-Sí, por favor – pidió el castaño mientras se sobaba el espacio entre las cejas pensando en algo

-[Bueno, hace una semana cuando volviste de ir a visitar a Inarí, te topaste con que alguien había saboteado tu computador y lo revisaste y por suerte solo tenías puesta la información del mundo demoniaca, te robaron toda esa información y a no ser que tienes diferentes memorias para cada una te robaban todo lo que habías tenido de los otros dos, después de eso la volviste a encontrar en la más profundo del Grigori junto con la noticia que te robaron algo más y eso era el "círculo mágico especial que puede traspasar barreras", ahora encontraste una pista y también te enteras que te volvieron a robar y eso fue el "liquido del súper poder" que aumenta enormemente tu poder y "el círculo mágico que esconde totalmente tu presencia no importa el poder" el cual elaboraste para poder pelear mejor contra cualquier enemigo] – dijo en un tono burlesco

{Nota: él tiene un departamento en el mundo humano y visita a Inarí cuando no tiene que hacer misiones, y tiene diferente información sobre las tres facciones en distintas memorias solo que se le olvido quitar la de los demonios de su computador antes de irse}

-¿Crees que debería esconder mejor mis cosas? –pregunto con decepción

-[Si, eso creo] – dijo con total naturalidad – [Y ahora ¿Qué harás?] – pregunto un poco divertido el dragón gales

-Bueno, cuando descubrí quien era también descubrí parte de sus planes y se dónde se dirigirán, pero lo malo es que tendré que ir lo más rápido posible, planean estallar una nueva guerra y lo que más rápido se le ocurrió fue acabar con la familia de un **MAOU,** lo bueno es que trabaja solo y esta segado por la ira – en eso comenzó a reunir su energía roja en su espalda para posteriormente generar un par de alas de dragón de color rojo brillante con detalles en dorado y una garras en la parte de arriba de las alas

{Nota: las garras son como las del dinosaurio que vuela el "teranodon" o algo así, no me acuerdo}

Después de extender sus alas este se dispuso a volar a una velocidad increíble puesto que tenía que llegar al territorio **Gremory** lo más rápido posible desde el territorio de los ángeles caídos que de por si estaba muy lejos del lugar al que tenía que ir mara recuperar lo que era suyo, en total tres cosas

 **-15 minutos después-**

Sobre un bosque se encontraba una pequeña estela de luz la cual era de color carmesí, esa pequeña estela de luz viajaba a gran velocidad

-Ya falta poco, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde – dijo mientras veía al frente y aumentaba la velocidad para llegar más rápido, puesto que estaba volando relativa mente bajo para no ser descubierto

Ya estaba por llegar, pero lo que vio hizo que se preocupe, en el patio se encontraban cuatro siluetas de niños de diferentes tamaños y arriba de ellos se encontraba un ángel caído

* * *

 **-Cinco minutos antes-**

Al frente de un enorme castillo se encontraban unos niños jugando, dos varones y dos niñas, el chico que tenía una estatura más alta por un centímetro que las chica parecía tener doce años, de cabello moreno y corto, ojos purpura y una enorme sonrisa, en segundo chico tenía en cabello de color carmesí corto, ojos verde azulados y estaba corriendo tras en otro choco, este parecía tener unos seis o siete años, una de las chicas tenía en cabello de color negro corto, tenía lente con montura y una expresión relajada al igual que el chico esta parecía tener unos doce años, la última chica tenía el cabello de color carmesí largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y sonreía mientras veía a los hicos jugar desde una sombrilla de sol

-Valla, parece que se divierten – dijo una voz desconocida

En eso los niños se agrupan y se ponen a buscar el origen de la voz hasta que miran arriba y allí ven a un ángel caído mirándolos con desprecio desde el cielo

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el moreno

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que están en sus últimos momentos – dijo con confianza

-Solo espera y veraz como mi familia llega – dijo la pelirroja

-Eso si es que pueden saber de mi aura – dijo confiado

El moreno estaba por comenzar a correr hacia la caza para decirle a alguien que los estaban atacando pero pensó en los que estaban junto a él y decidió quedarse, decidió comenzar a correr hacia el bosque que se encontraba cerca junto a los demás pero una vez ahí se encontraron con el ángel caído al frente a unos quince metros, en eso el ángel caído hizo aparecer una lanza de luz para posteriormente arrojársela al niño de cabello carmesí, pero antes de que la lanza diera en el blanco se escucho

 **[¡Balance Breaker del Dragón Gales!]**

 **\- Balance-Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail –** se escuchó dentro de la Cortina de polvo que levanto la lanza de luz

Después de que la cortina de humo desapareciera, se podía ver a una armadura roja don varias gemas verdes en esta por todos lados y con picos dorados en las extremidades, un enorme par de alas de igual color un poco atemorizantes, de la armadura se escuchó una voz

-Oye chico, si no hubieras hecho eso ahora estarías muerto – dijo eso mientras tomaba al niño de cabello carmesí entre sus bazos, para luego decir – Vallan dentro del castillo y pidan ayuda lo más rápido posible ¡Ahora! – grito en la última parte, los niños se miraron así mismos y luego se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr

-No los dejare escapar – dijo el caído mientras lanzaba una lanza de luz

-No te dejare – dijo la armadura mientras atrapaba la lanza de luz – te diré algo, tu suerte se acabó porque te topaste con migo y en especial porque le robaste a un dragón – dijo mientras formaba una esfera de poder roja en su mano se la lanzo al caído

La esfera impacto y el caído salió disparado hacia atrás dando el comienzo de una lucha

* * *

Continuara...

Espero que les guste y agrade

necesitare ayuda y por eso les pido que escriban dos nombres para angeles caídos para cuando empiece la historia

Cabe resaltar que actual mente Issei tiene once años

En el siguiente contestare a los rewid{no se como se escribe} REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3: Después de una pelea

Chapter 3: Después de una pelea viene la calma

* * *

 **Cabe resaltar que High school dxd no me pertenece y que le pertenece a su respectivo autor**

 **Este fanfic esta hecho por fans y para fans, solo para divertirse o entretenerse, en realidad esas son las razones de esto ¿Verdad?**

 **Espero y les guste**

* * *

Simbologia:

-Hola que tal - con conversaciones normales

(Aun no puedo creer que esto esta pasando) -pensamientos

{Aquí en donde todo se pondrá interesante} - notas del autor

[Compañero, estas gastando mucha energia] -Ddraig,seres sellados o de categoria superior

[¡Aqui abra fiesta!] \- Ascalon

*¡No nos invitaras a la fiesta!* - comunicaciones olograficas, radio, telivisor, comunicadores

#Todo acabara aqui y ahora# - Excalibur

/Niño presta atención a la pelea o vas a morir/ - las Zampakuto

* * *

 ** _Pov Issei_**

Al frete de mí se encuentra un ángel caído, este tenía una túnica negra con decorados en amarillo, su cabello era corte y de color blanco, este iba a atacar a unos niños que parecía de mi misma edad o tal vez mayor, pero lo intercepte y le lance un **Dragón Shoot** para detenerlo y este dio de lleno en el cuerpo del caído ¿Por qué los salve? Eso es simple, uno: tal vez también pueden ser usados para desencadenar una guerra y por eso el caído los ataco y dos: este sujeto se encuentra aquí por mi culpa así que simple mente los salve

En este instante los tres niños están corriendo hacia el castillo mientras yo tengo al niño más pequeño con mi mano izquierda, lo tengo como si estuviera cargando un pequeño costal bajo mi brazo, pero esto se pondrá un poco agitado y por lo visto el objetivo principal es este niño, porque no se a dado prisa para ir tras los otros

-Bueno comenzamos la fiesta – dije en tono de burla

-Escucha niño, te daré una oportunidad, si te vas tal vez no te mate – dijo con confianza

 ** _Pov normal_**

-Naaa, eres un simple oficinista, no tienes mucha experiencia en batalla ¿Qué puedes hacer contra mí? – pregunto para molestarlo - (Si lo que pienso es correcto, este tipo ya debió haber consumido el elipcie para hacerse más fuerte así que derrotarlo será imposible, solo tengo que ganar tiempo) – pensó mientras se ponía en pose de batalla son el niño bajo el brazo

-[Recuerda compañero, tú descubriste esa bebida de mala muerte] –Dijo el dragón dentro de la Boosted Gear -[Esto es muy irónico, descubriste esa bebida, preparaste ese círculo mágico especial con el que no te pueden descubrir y creaste un círculo mágico para viajar donde quieras, y justo ahora estas peleando con un tipo que te robo eso y lo está usando en tu contra] –dijo en un tono de burla y entre carcajadas dentro de su mente

-... – el castaño se quedó en silencio un rato mientras esquivaba ciento de lanza de luz de un tamaño considerable – (Deja de molestar y de por sí ya es difícil mientras gano tiempo mientras hago dos cosas más, cállate y después hablamos de lo que quieras lagartija subdesarrollada)

-[Con que así quieres jugar he, bueno pero no pierdas quiero humillarte] – dijo con seriedad

El castaño dentro de la armadura roja se encontraba esquivando una norme lanza de luz mientras observaba los alrededores y después de pensar un momento

-Bueno, esto se está poniendo difícil, tengo que hacer algo pronto o la voy a palmar en unos momentos – dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba los alrededores – bueno está decidido

-Que pasa pequeño no seguirás peleando, esto es una decepción – dijo mientras veía que la armadura roja descendía velozmente hasta la tierra para posterior mente dejar al niño en el suelo – Bueno no es de esperarse, después de todo estoy al nivel de un **Cadre –** dijo orgulloso por su poder

-¿Cadre? No me hagas reír, solo eres un ángel caído que tiene aires de grandeza – dijo eso mientas el niño se escondía atrás de un árbol- un maldito como tú no podría ser un **Cadre** ni aunque lo intentara

El caído me quedo mirando por un rato hasta que decidió hablar

-Tu – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño – no sabes con quien te metes – mientras hacia una espada de luz en cada mano

-Si lose, con un simple oficinista con aire de grandeza que le robo a un niño porque no podía hacerlo el mismo, y ahora está cerca de la muerte – lo dijo muy confiado – y ni siquiera puede pelear con los puños – dijo burlándose de el

En ese mismo entonces el caído segado por la ira decido arremeter contra la armadura roja con su lanza en mano

-(Esto de molestar a los demás es demasiado fácil) – pensó mientras veía al caído dirigirse a él con una estocada desde el aire

El castaño aun sin olvidarse de que el niño se encontraba atrás de él, para la lanza con una mano y con la otra golpeo al caído en el estómago dándole de lleno, el caído sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones y se doblaba debido a la fuerza del impacto para posterior mente salir despedido por los aires

-(Rayos, ese golpe se llevó toda mi energía, Ddraig es tu turno) – pensó sin tener respuesta – (Oye simplón ¿ya te quedaste en silencio?)

-[Oye] – dijo reclamo el dragón – [mejor cállate, maldito sin suerte]

-(Claro que tengo suerte, si no fuera así ahora no tendría esto) – dijo señalando la Boosted Gear

-[En realidad no se ni como termine contigo] dijo el dragón con un tono de derrota

-(Entonces si no es así me podrías decir porque es que encontré la piedra filosofal) – pensó mientras veía como el caído se ponía de pie

-[Si mal no recuerdo entraste en la cueva porque querías explorarla y te intereso porque tenía trampas, en el fondo de esta en contrastes dos cosas un mapa y la piedra, y te llevaste la piedra porque brillaba y dijiste "Hare un collar con ella" y no supiste que era hasta que por accidente transformaste el metal en oro] – dijo recordando ese momento

-(Hablaremos de mi suerte después de esto, ahora necesito poder) - pensó

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosión]

-Muy bien ahora vamos, que no tender piedad – dijo para sí mismo mientras veía como el caído preparaba una lanza de luz y se disponía a arremeter contra él, pero esta vez fue diferente

El caído arremetió pero esta vez apenas y si pudo esquivar la estocada de la lanza, después de eso el castaño dio un salto hacia el frente dándole un golpe en el rostro al caído que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos

-Bueno parece que te has fortalecido – dijo el castaño en tono burlesco – a cierto lo que estas usando es mío, porque eres un cobarde que ni siquiera pude hacer algo sin robarle a un niño que no hace nada

-Cállate maldito, ni siquiera sabes nada de mí – dijo el caído en un tono retador

-(Muy bien ya callo en la trampa)- pensó Issei – Lo que se de ti, es que eres un ladrón que le roba a los niño, no eres capaz de hacer nada bien mientras no te supervisen, eres feo hasta donde te vean, eres estúpido y te desesperas muy rápido

-... – el caído se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que sucedió

-Maldito cuervo, vete a coger unas gallinas pera ver si haces una nueva raza – se burló el castaño del caído

El caído insultado se lanzó contra la armadura en picada a tal velocidad que el castaño no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y debido a eso recibió un golpe del costado de la lanza el cual lo mando volando para posteriormente ser arrastrado por el suelo, cuan do se pudo poner de pie nueva mente pudo ver como el caído lo golpeaba de la misma forma pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza pero esta vez se fue volando por los aires sin detenerse, pero el caído apareció atrás de él y lo golpeo con ambas manos en un golpe martillo que lo hizo caer a gran velocidad hacia el piso dejando un enorme cráter en donde aterrizo este

El niño pelirrojo había estado mirando esa pelea y como el sujeto en la armadura recibía esos golpes tan poderosos, pero cuando la armadura se puso de pie pudo ver como la mitad del casco del lado derecho había sido destruido, probablemente por el segundo golpe que le asesto con el borde de la lanza, pudo ver como escurría sangre desde su cabeza y pudo observar unos ojos color miel casi dorados que lo estaban viendo directamente, y le hacía una señal de que se oculte, este obedeció y dejo de ver la pelea y se ocultó detrás del árbol del que se encontraba

-(Muy bien ya viene siendo hora de que comiencen los efectos se3cundario) – pensó el castaño dentro de la armadura tratando de observar al caído pero se le dificultaba debido a que en ambos ojos la había caído sangre que lo estaba segando pero visualizaba mejor del lado del casco donde se había roto debido a que podía limpiarse un poco la sangre del ojo y para eso detuvo la regeneración del casco de la armadura – Muy bien ya es hora de acabar con esto – dijo muy confiado en sus palabras

-Es verdad, ya es tiempo de acaba con esto – dijo el caído mientras hacia una enorme lanza de luz en su mano izquierda

* * *

 ** _Con los niños que habían escapado desde que comenzó la pelea_**

Dentro de un castillo se encontraban don niñas y un niño corriendo tanto como sus pies le permitían dentro del castillo para pedir ayuda pero extrañamente no habían encontrado a nadie, seguían corriendo hasta que se encontraron con dos pelirrojos uno tenía la cabellera que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombro y el otro hasta un poco más debajo de la espalda, estos dos vestían de forma muy elegante mientras caminaban normalmente, ambos iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con los tres que corrían con una expresión de terror, quien hablo rimero fue la niña pelirroja

-Hermano están atacando y se quedaron con Milicas para matarlo y e... – no pudo terminar porque el pelirrojo con la cabellera más larga empezó a correr muy rápido

-Lord Gremory, deténgase por favor – el que hablo fue el pelinegro – tengo que decirle algo – dijo seriamente

-Que es lo que quieres Sairaorg, date prisa que tenemos que rescatar a mi nieto – sentencio el pelirrojo

-Hay alguien en una armadura roja que está peleando contra el caído que quiere asesinar a **Milicas** , dese prisa y detenga a **Sirzechs-sama** , probablemente lo confunda y lo acabe matando – dijo la pelinegra con los lentes

Después de escuchar eso el pelirrojo iba a comenzar a correr cuando

BURUUUNNN

Una enorme explosión hizo sacudir el enorme castillo

* * *

 ** _Con Issei_**

Justo en este momento se encuentra una armadura roja que tiene la litad del casco derecho dañado de pie en el suelo mientras veía hacia arriba, en el aire se encuentra un caído con ropas negras y detalles en blanco muy asustado ¿Por qué? Eso es muy simple en tan solo un instante vio como una pequeña lanza de luz que había creado se agrando de forma descomunal y luego exploto llevándose su mano izquierda

-Bueno creo que gane – dijo embozando un sonrisa que se podía ver claramente debido a que la mitad de su casco seguía roto

-¿Qué me has hecho maldito? – pregunto el caído histérico

-Yo nada esto te lo hiciste tú mismo – dijo mientras ponía su puño derecho abajo en posición neutral mientras alzaba el brazo izquierdo

-Maldito – dijo mientras preparaba otra lanza de luz pero

-Yo no lo recomendaría dijo mientras juntaba poder en una pequeña esfera delante del puño derecho

El caído se quedó mirando al joven un instan y deponte este desapareció, y volvió a aparecer justo delante de él y le había propinado un gran golpe en el estómago que le vacío sus pulmones del preciado aire y en ese instante le dio un golpe con su puño derecho con esa pequeña esfera de energía de la cual salió un pequeño torrente de energía roja para aumentar el daño, mientras el caído se alzaba en el aire el castaño junto en su mano izquierda toda la energía que le quedaba en una pequeña esfera de energía roja

- **dragón shoot** – después de decir eso la pequeña esfera impacto con la cara del ángel caído que iba cayendo para así aumentar el daño, el golpe dio de lleno en su rostro a quemarropa habiendo que este callera en picada hasta el piso y al momento de impactar levanto una enorme cortina de polvo, después de hacer eso el castaño observo su mano derecha para ver que la armadura en esta mano se había destruido debido al impacto a quemarropa en la cara de caído

El castaño miro hacia abajo y luego disipó el polvo para poder ver al caído, justo cuando disipo esa cortina de humo pudo ver al sujeto que estaba buscando en medio de un enorme cráter, el castaño estiro su mano derecha y frente a esta se comenzó a distorsionar el espacio en forma de un circulo y de eso salió una enorme espada negra con blanco

-Muy bien es hora de acabar con esto - dijo mientras ponía su enorme espada al frente de él la cual era de su tamaño o tal vez un poco más grande

Después de haber sacado esa espada el castaño la empuño con la mano izquierda y se lanzó en picada hacia el sujeto en el suelo que lo estaba viendo atentamente y probablemente esperando su muerte, pero lo que no se espero fue que el castaño no lo matase en ese momento sino que con la espada atravesó su mano derecha y con su pie derecho pisaba el brazo donde había perdido su mano debido a la explosión de su lanza de luz

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa! – el caído gritaba de dolor

Mientras el caído gritaba del dolor que provocaba su espada el castaño aprovecho y comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de este y lo que buscaba lo encontró de inmediato, encontró un papel rojo con un círculo mágico de color morado sin símbolos en el centro y un frasco de color rojo obscuro, después de tomar eso puso su mano en el pecho del caído del cual salió otro papel pero este era de color amarillento como si estuviera viejo y a diferencia del otro este no tenía nada escrito, en el instante en el que saca ese papel pudo sentir esa increíble aura de emanaba el caído pero se sentía que crecía a cada momento por lo que después de tomar lo que estaba buscando desde un principio este sujeto su espada y luego dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose del caído para proceder a hablar

-De seguro tu energía ahora mismo se está acercando rápidamente al nivel de un cadre, pero ese es tu erro porque eres un simple oficinista y ni siquiera te distes cuenta de que tu energía crecía de forma abrumadora – dijo con un tono de normalidad

-... – el caído lo observo pero no dijo nada

-Solamente sabias del efecto de que si tomabas este líquido tu poder crecería exponencialmente, pero ese es tu error debido a que este "liquido" – haciendo énfasis al mencionar la palabra – no aumenta tu poder lo que en realidad hace es algo parecido pera más aterrador, esto hacer que el poder de cualquiera de lo tome se intensifique o mejor dicho en otras palabras, cuando tomas esto tu energía crece dentro de tu cuerpo pero no en sentido del bien crece de forma abrumadora hasta cierto porcentaje y para ser especifico eso es un trecientos por ciento (300%) de tu poder o cual por lógica no eres capaz de soportar y tu cuerpo simplemente muere – dijo en un tono de diversión como si se estuviera burlando – claro está que el que toma esto no sufre de un dolor inmenso por la sobrecarga de poder debido al mismo liquido hasta que tus poderes simplemente se estabilizan a tal punto de que si los usas esto te mataran – lo dijo mientras observaba al caído que cerraba los ojos y pensaba que se había muerto pero antes de comenzar a caminar el caído hablo

-Si es como tú lo dices entonces solo tengo que usarlos de nuevo y mi objetivo estará hecho ¿no? – dijo con normalidad desde el suelo

-En realidad eso no me importa, porque yo podría resistir la explosión – dijo con mucha confianza

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosión]

Se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que había aumentado su poder y por ende su resistencia

-Tu tal vez puedas pero ¿Crees que el podrá? – dijo mientras veía al pelirrojo detrás de un árbol

-Tuuuu, maldito – dijo el castaño mientras rápidamente su casco se regeneraba y coloco sus cosas junto a la espada en el espacio distorsionado de donde lo saco la espada, después de terminar procedió a hablar - ¡No te lo permitiré! – Hablo con furia mientras se giró y comenzó a correr – (¿Cómo puede ser que se me olvido que estaba con este niño?)

* * *

 ** _Lejos de la pelea_**

A las afueras del castillo se encontraba cierto pelirrojo que estaba buscando algún rastro de energía cundo de pronto sintió esa increíble energía y sabia a que podía pertenecer por lo que susurro una palabra

-Caído...- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia dicho lugar puesto que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lado contrario hasta que sintió la energía

Después de estar un momento corriendo hacia dicho lugar que estaba muy alejado pudo ver algo que no se esperaba

DOGOOOOOOOOOON

Vio una enorme explosión que se produjo en el lugar donde debería de estar su hijo por lo cual aumento su velocidad al dirigirse a dicho lugar

 ** _En el castillo_**

En una habitación muy grande se encontraban los que habían salido corriendo de dicha pelea, estos se encontraban relatando lo sucedido a una persona de cabellera castaña, era una mujer muy hermosa y mientras relataban eso cierta niña pelirroja lloraba mientras relataban lo sucedido

-y después de eso encontramos al Sirzechs-sama junto a lord Gremory, y procedimos a contarles la situación para posteriormente retirarse al rescate de Milicas – el que estaba hablando era el niño pelinegro

-Bueno si Sirzechs se dirigió hacia ese lugar junto a mi esposo no hay porque pero – no pudo terminar porque sintieron una enorme explosión la cual sacudió enormemente al castillo entero ni porque esta se encontraba muy lejos

Todos sintieron como una enorme energía con poder sacro se expandía por el ambiente haciendo que todos sintieran un mal presentimiento en especial la castaña

-Solo espero que mi hijo no se precipite – dijo con un tono preocupante

* * *

 ** _En la pelea_**

En medio de un enorme cráter se encontraba una armadura roja que estaba aferrada a algo, la armadura estaba dando la espalda hacia donde estaba el caído mientras que con sus alas de dragón cubría su parte lateral y frontal, la armadura estaba muy dañada en la parte de la espalda al igual que sus alas pero después de que acabo la explosión el castaño soltó a lo que se estaba aferrando tanto y en efecto era el pequeño niño de cabellera carmesí que tenía los ojos cerrados

-Bueno ya puedes abrir tus ojos ya paso todo – dijo normalmente para tranquilizar al niño mientras el castaño se pone de pie

-Si – fue lo que dijo el niño mientras veía el deplorable estado de la armadura que posteriormente se comenzó a regenerar, este debido al golpe en la cabeza que destruyo parte de su casco y gafas se comenzaba a cegar nuevamente debido a la sangre que caía en sus ojos

-Buena creo que es hora de ir con tus padres – dijo el castaño mientras iba a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño cuando

-No lo toques – escucho una voz de un adulto atrás de el pero esta estaba carente de sentimiento alguno

La armadura se dio media vuelta para encarar al sujeto mientras ocultaba al niño detrás de su pierna para que no mirara al sujeto, debido a la sangre que caía en sus ojos solo podía divisar una silueta de una persona alta pero aun así lo que le impresionaba era la enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco que este sujeto emanaba

-Y ¿Qué tal si no quiero? – dijo con una voz normal mientras ocultaba que en realidad estaba temblando dentro de la armadura

-Desaparece enviado de los caído – dijo el pelirrojo suponiendo que la armadura era una Sacred Gear y por ende del bando de los caídos porque ellos las han estado estudiando

En ese mismo instante el castaño comenzó a crear una pequeña esfera de color rojo al frente de sus dedos mientras alzaba su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetaba al niño para que no viera y posiblemente tratar de huir del sujeto al frente de el

-Está bien, tú eliges rápido o algo peor que la muerte – dio esas dos opciones el pelirrojo

-Nunca se me ha dado bien el de elegir así que ¿Qué tal ninguna? – dijo de modo de reato

-Tú lo elegisteis – después de decir eso al pelirrojo creo una pequeña esfera de energía al frente de el del tamaño de una pelota de tenis

El castaño simplemente seguía reuniendo energía en su pequeña esfera de energía del tamaño de una canica cuando siente lo que había estado esperando desde ya hace un buen tiempo, el primer movimiento de parte de su contrincante el cual fue simplemente mandarle una esfera de energía hacia el directamente a donde tenía el brazo estirado con la espera de energía, al momento de que se encontraran en castaño planeaba disparar para poder huir pero el caso fue algo inesperado debido a que cuando esta se topó son su energía simple y llanamente su energía desapareció o mejor dicho comenzó a ser consumida por la otra esfera de energía mientras sentía esto el castaño susurro algo

-Bael – dicho eso el castaño comenzó a reunir más y más energía en el mismo punto para retrasar a la esfera del pelirrojo pero se dio cuentas de que no lo lograría así que – Es todo o nada – dicho eso el castaño comenzó a rodearse de energía

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosión]

Estas eran sus últimas reservas de energía dando así que solo le quede unos cuantos segundos en su forma Balance Breaker, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo ahora lo único que le importaba era salir con vida de ese lugar por lo que puso toda esa energía en su brazo derecho pero todavía no la acumulaba en forma de esfera y en eso la esfera del pelirrojo iba a tocar sus dedos pero este simplemente hace un puño y sin que nadie lo note comenzó a reunir energía de color blanco transparente un poco azulada alrededor de su puño lentamente a la misma velocidad con la que el poder del pelirrojo se desplazaba lentamente a través de su brazo y cuando llego a la parte del codo el pelirrojo comenzaba a mostrar una cara de duda mientras eso el castaño giro levemente su brazo para reunir rápidamente energía al frete del puño que era consumido lentamente por ese poder, la pequeña esfera estaba lista para disparar pero algo sucedió, otro pelirrojo apareció al lado del primero pero este le asestó un poderoso golpe en la cara que hizo retroceder al primero en eso el pelirrojo que se encontraba primero lo miro de forma extraña y escucho algo que no esperaba

-Detente papá – esa fue la voz del pequeño niño que se encontraba atrás de el

En eso el pelirrojo con la cabellera larga o miro mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de felicidad pero era obvio que el castaño solo podía ver siluetas debido a la sangre que caía en sus ojos, en ese mismo instante el sintió como la energía del pelirrojo libero su brazo y todos pudieron ver como la parte del brazo de la armadura había desaparecido y solo la parte de los dedos estaban ligeramente rojas debido al poder, pero esto era lo que sorprendió a ambos pelirrojos que miraron el brazo del chico, pero el castaño era otra historia porque su tiempo se acabó, el Balance Breaker se rompió por lo que los tres pudieron ver a un niño castaño de tan solo once años con unas gafas rotas en la parte derechas y una máscara que apenas tapaba su boca y su nariz pero lo que también los sorprendió fue que la máscara se regenero como si nada para tapar su nariz y boca, después de que se regenerara este simplemente callo tal vez debido al sobreesfuerzo o tal vez debido a la perdida de sangre, al ver esas gafas y esa mascara cierto pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho y después de explicar lo sucedido por parte de su hijo y padre a pelirrojo decidieron llevarlo dentro del castillo para que les cuente todo detalladamente

* * *

 ** _Unas horas después entro del castillo_**

Cierto castaño se estaba levantando en una enorme cama en la cual fácil mente podían entrar unas ocho personas adultas, pero lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue revisar la habitación en la que se encontraba de derecha a izquierda no había visto nada hasta que en su parte izquierda se topó con unos hermosos ojos de color azul un tanto verdoso que se encontraban en un rostro con una piel muy blanca y una cabellera sedosa de color carmesí, el castaño simplemente se quedó observado esos hermosos ojo azules verdosos por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba por lo que cerro su ojo izquierdo y desvió la mirada

 ** _Pov ¿?_**

Yo estaba sentada en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama donde estaba el niño que peleo contra el caído, al parecer tiene uno once o doce años, no sé por qué pero me acerque hasta estar junto a él, de pronto pude ver como se quejaba de algo y comenzó a revisar la habitación, me quede absorta y perdida en sus ojos en especial ese ojo izquierdo verde brillante con aspecto de reptil que parecía amenazante pero ambos ojos estaban en calma como si no le importase en lo más mínimo en que lo hagan traído aquí adentro sin su consentimiento ni que nos conociera, desvió la mirada mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo y de pronto sin avivo alguno el me pregunto:

-¿Qué es este lugar? – dijo normalmente mirando los muebles de la habitación

-Este en un cuarto de huéspedes que se encuentra en este castillo, te trajeron aquí porque perdiste mucha sangre – dije mientras trataba de que me viera pero solamente la desviaba como si nada, era un poco extraño

En efecto él había perdido mucha sangre y no debido a golpe en la cabeza sino por la enorme explosión en la que recibió todo el impacto de esta por salvar al pequeño niño de cabellera carmesí

-Huéspedes ¿He? – dijo mientras se tornaba pensativo y se rascaba la barbilla con su mano

-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte debido a que nadie sabe nada de él y mucho menos como es su rostro completo

-Para preguntar eso primero debes de presentarte tu ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa confiada pero tenía toda la razón

-Tienes razón se me había olvidado, mi nombre es Rias Gremory – me presente cordialmente al frete de el después de bajarme de la cama mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con mi falda

 ** _Pov normal_**

Después de haberse presentado la niña ahora conocida como Rias Gremory, esta esperaba que el chico enmascarado le dijera su nombre pero en vez de eso el dijo:

-Llámame mascara – después de decir eso hubo silencio en el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que la niña reacciono

-Eso no es justo – dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno

-Te digo que no es justo, que alguien te quite dañe tus gafas favoritas y ni siquiera se disculpe – dijo en tono de molestia

-Pero ¿No exploto? – pregunto al chico

-Aaaaaaa, se me había olvidado – dijo mientras procesaba la respuesta y en eso - ¿Quién te dijo que exploto? – pregunto con un semblante muy serio mientras miraba a la niña con su ojo derecho

-Mi Onii-sama nos contó lo que sucedió cuando el llego y lo que alcanzo a ver – respondió normalmente la niña mientras se acercaba más y más hacia el chico castaño para ver su ojo de y pronto - ¿Por qué tu ojo izquierdo es diferente? - pregunto mientras veía el ojo cerrado

-Porque quiero que sea diferente – respondió de inmediato

-Eso no es una respuesta – dijo mientras trataba de golpearlo pero el chico solo se cubría con sus brazos

-Esa tampoco es una pregunta que se le hace a una persona que recién conoces – dijo un tanto divertido por la expresión de la chica que estaba enojada y parecía muy tierna, ya no le importaba nada así que solo abrió su ojo izquierdo dejando ver a la chica pelirroja su ojo verde brillante con aspecto reptilico

En eso mientras la niña se acercaba a verlo detenidamente la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a tres personas que él había vis anterior mente o mejor dicho a dos niños y una niña

Hola, al parecer te encuentras bien después de esa pelea – dijo el niño pelirrojo

-Déjame presentártelos, él es Sairaorg Bael mi prime por parte de madre – el castaño solo asentía ante la respuesta mientras lo veía, era un niño de su misma estatura con el cabello negro y profundos ojos violeta y vestía como un noble – Ella es mi mejor amiga Sona Sitri – dijo mientras la mencionada hacia una pequeña reverencia ante la presentación era ella una niña del mismo tamaño que de Rias de cabello negro coto y ojos violeta y vestía un hermoso vestido de una sola pieza de color celeste y decorados en azul - y el – dijo mientras cogía al niño en brazos – es mi sobrino Milicas Gremory

-Es un gusto conocerte... – no siguió debido a que no sabía su nombre

Ante esto el castaño le respondió simplemente

-Mascara – todos lo vieron

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? – pregunto niña con lentes

-Él no me lo quiere decir – dijo Rias al instante

-Señor podría decirnos su nombre por favor para poder agradecerle adecuadamente – pidió Milicas

-Eso no puede ser posible porque no lo voy a decir al menos que me obliguen o que sea muy necesario el decirlo – dijo con autoridad pero después de decir eso la puesta se abrió nuevamente de la cual aparecieron dos personas

Una mujer y un hombre, la mujer era de cabellera plateada con un trenza, ojos color plata y vestía como sirvienta, el hombre tenía una cabellera carmesí muy larga con ojos de color azules y vestía como noble u una elegante capa, el joven castaño sabia que había visto esa cara anterior mente pero donde

-Bueno parece que al fin pude ver tus ojos desconocido ¿Ya te encuentras bien? – pregunto el pelirrojo al castaño que lo veía con ambos ojos de sorpresa al recordar al sujeto en cuestión

-Tú, eres el borracho que conocí en la taberna aquel día – dijo mientras las dos chicas veían al pelirrojo

-¿Taberna? –pregunto la peli platino mirándolo con duda

-E-eso no es verdad – dijo intimidado por la mirada de la peli platino – en otro caso ¿Quién ere? – le pregunto

-Otra vez lo mismo, No es mala educación preguntar el nombre de alguien sin ni siquiera presentarse primero – dijo el castaño mirándolos y ellos a el

-Cierto, cierto, se me olvidaba mi nombre se Sirzechs Lucifer y ella es li reina Grayfia Lucifuge, es un gusto volver a ver a aquel que salvo a mi querida hermana de su muerte tan temprana como podría pagarte esto... – no termino porque esperaba a que le dijera su nombre

-Bueno no es para tanto solo lo hice porque no tenía nada más que hacer y soy... haaaaa buen intento Sirzechs, solo llámenme mascara – dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras el pelirrojo hacía sonar su lengua en señal de disgusto porque su trampa no funciono – No es que sea descortés pero como supongo que pueden sentir mi energía deduzco que ha pasado más de tres horas ¿Verdad? – pregunto mientras veía la ventana desde la cama y se sentaba

-De hecho ha pasado cinco horas mientras estuviste dormido – dijo naturalmente el pelirrojo -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Podrían darme algo de comer si no es molestia, algo ligero por favor – pidió el castaño

En eso el pelirrojo hizo una señal con su mano y la sirvienta se retiró, mientras se retiraba los niños que se habían presentado anterior mente se acercaron para hacerles varias preguntas mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en una silla un poco alejado de la cama, hablaban cosas de las cuales el castaño desconocía por lo que después de un rato el pequeño pelirrojo le pregunto

-Mascara, ¿De qué país eres? – pregunto inocentemente, pero no se dio cuenta de que todos prestaban atentamente atención a lo que decía

-Soy de Japón, ¿De qué parte? – Se preguntó para sí mismo – pues eso no lo sé – les respondió llanamente

Después de esa pregunta el castaño hizo un gesto como si recordara algo por lo que extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo mayor

-Devuélvemela – fue lo que dijo mientras miraba seriamente al pelirrojo

-¿He? – dijo el pelirrojo confuso hasta que – ho cierto se me olvidaba – dijo mientras creaba un círculo mágico en su palma de la cual salió un piedra color roja – Aquí está te la devuelvo en tu manos...

-No te diré mi nombre por ahora ¿Está bien? – dijo en choco mientras veía la puerta

-Ahaaaa – suspiro el pelirrojo para luego mirar hacia atrás para toparse con su reina que traía una bandeja de plata con comida el ella y bocadillo, pero cuando la vio se escuchó un sonido un tanto peculiar

CRASH

Así e la ventana se había roto y no era de esperarse puesto que el castaño había tomado la piedra para luego saltar por la ventana más cercana aprovechando de la distracción, cuando todos pudieron ver el castaño había materializado sus alas de dragón las cuales le servían para poder volar rápidamente

-Se está escapando, Grayfia atrápalo rápido antes de que se aleje demasiado – ordeno el pelirrojo mientras veía que el castaño ya llevaba una gran distancia desde que comenzó a volar

La peli platino obedeció su orden y extendió sus alas de demonio para posteriormente salir tras el castaño

{No se cuentas alas tendrá Grayfia por lo que pongo "sus alas" en vez de " sus cinco pares de alas" eso es todo}

Mientras la persecución se hacía presente el castaño se hacía cada vez más y más lento

* * *

 ** _En la persecución_**

-Maldición esa pelea me costó demasiado – dijo el castaño mientras veía por su hombro y ahí lo pudo ver como una sirvienta de cabellos plateados se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el – esto no terminara bien – dijo mientras trataba de no disminuir su velocidad

La sirvienta se acercaba sin vacilaciones cuando de pronto el castaño paro y bajo un poco su altura para que ella siguiera de largo, y en eso lo pudo ver y no evito decirlo en voz alta

-Bonito encaje negro Grayfia – después de decir eso giro hacia la derecha rápidamente – (maldición si uso el circulo de transporte me podrá seguí debido a la falla de dejar a donde se dirigen durante un minuto, debería tratar de esconder-) – era lo que pensaba el castaño cuando de pronto callo hacia el piso a gran velocidad

* * *

 ** _Devuelta en el castillo Gremory_**

Después de dos minutos de persecución la sirvienta acababa de llegar con un niño castaño atado con un látigo hecho de magia y este venia escupiendo sangre de la boca debido a que era fresca, lo traía colgando del mismo látigo y este estaba inconsciente pero cuando el pelirrojo se acercó este abrió los ojos

-Valla que eres resistente – dijo el pelirrojo mayor con sarcasmo

-Muérete – fue lo que dijo mientras veía a la pelirroja - ¿Ella fue la que se salvó con la medicina? – Pregunto el chico mientras el pelirrojo asentía con su cabeza en forma de respuesta - ¿Me pueden dejar ir? Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Des pues de que comas con gusto te podrás ir, pero ¿Por qué huías? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Eso es simple, yo regresaría si no me hubieran perseguido – le respondió un tanto enojado

-¿Enserio? – pregunto este mientras lo veía detenidamente

-Solo déjenme comer es paz ¿Si? – dijo mientras comenzaba a comen la extraña comida aunque desconfiado de la apariencia pero se lo comían en silencio

Des pues de una hora de haber acabado de comer el pelirrojo lo guio hacia la entrada del castillo donde la dijo

-Buena suerte – dijo mientras se despedía con la mano

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunto el castaño desconfiado

-¿De qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-De dejarme ir sin ningún interrogatorio – dijo mientras los veía a todos

-Es mejor así, puesto sino hiciera esto ¿Qué persona seria yo? Si tratara tan mal a la persona que salvo la vida de mi querida y pequeña hermana – le respondió sinceramente al castaño que vestía una ropa elegante que le habían dado ellos

Ante esta respuesta la pelirroja se sonrojo mucho e hizo un pequeño puchero con el cual el castaño se burlo

-Bueno ¿Nos veremos pronto? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Tal vez, el mundo y el destino son caprichosos, quien sabe tal vez me dé ganas de venir a visitarlos un dia – le respondió el castaño – eso si no tengo nada que hacer

-Si es así, la próxima vez que nos veamos te presentare a mis padres – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-Bueno hasta luego – se despidió el castaño moviendo su mano de lado a lado mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

Después de despedirse el pelirrojo se retiró junte a la sirvienta peli platino, el niño pelinegro se retiró junto a la niña de ojos violeta y ambos niños pelirrojos después de entrar veían por donde se había ido el castaño para luego hablar entre ellos

-Tranquila, él me dijo que volvería a visitarnos tarde o temprano – dijo el niño pelirrojo

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – le pregunto de inmediato

-Mientras veníamos caminando a la salida me lo dijo, como también me dijo que podía llamarlo hermano – le respondió sonrientemente

Des pues de eso ambos comenzaron a jugar mientras tanto

 ** _Mundo humano horas después_**

-Esto se pondrá complicado – fue lo que dijo cierto niño castaño en su departamento mientras veía unos documentos – Veamos como resuelvo esto – dijo mientras se ponía a arreglar un reloj con aspecto caro y ponía un hoja de papel con algo escrito en el para posteriormente ponérselo y comenzar a dormir puesto que era la media noche en el mundo humano

Continuara...

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado**

 **Necesito ayuda y por eso les pido que escriban dos nombres para ángeles caídos para cuando empiece la historia y una que otra Sacred gear**

 **Agradecería** **unos REVIEWS para saber que les esta gustando y no esta mal si me critican algo**

 **Nota: los subiré cada vez que llegue a las 10.000 o por lo menos mas de 5.000, tiempo plazo es de 20 días, tal vez menos**

* * *

COMO LE DIJE A ALGUIEN "LO PUBLICARE EL 23" y aqui esta , por favor el nombre de los caídos

* * *

Para los que leen esta fanfic necesito de su opinion de esta pregunta

¿Quieren que Asia este en el harem?

Respondan:

Si despondesn que "Si" es de suponer que lesgusta Asia

Y si responden que "NO" hay dos opciones para el puesto de alfil

1\. Reynare 2. kalawarner


	4. Chapter 4: Dándolo todo (1)

Capítulo 4: Dándolo Todo Por Una Meta parte 1

* * *

 **Cabe resaltar Que La escuela secundaria DXD no me Pertenece Y Que le Pertenece a su respectivo autor**

 **Este fanfic ESTA Ventiladores de Hecho Por y Ventiladores de Pará, solo para divertirse o entretenerse, En Realidad AEE hijo Las Razones de ESTO ¿Verdad?**

 **Espero y les guste**

* * *

simbología:

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo creer Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo se Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior,

[¡Aquí abra fiesta!] \- Ascalon

* ¡No Nos invitaras a La Fiesta! * - Comunicaciones olograficas, radio, televisor, Comunicadores, lecturas

#Todo Acabara Aquí y Ahora # - Excalibur, Nimue

/ Niño Presta Atención a la pelea o vas a morir / - Las zampakuto

* * *

 ** _Un año después_**

Bosque en el mundo humano

Ahora nos encontramos con un castaño de doce años que iba caminando por un bosque, como de costumbre el carga su máscara y sus gafas, caminaba plácidamente hasta que cayó en un hoyo el cual no esperaba

-Pero que mierda – dijo mientras caía por un tobogán de piedra

Al terminar de caer pudo notar que al frente de el seguía una cueva muy grande

-Baya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo mientras creaba una esfera de energía para iluminar el lugar y observar la cueva detenidamente – Ddraig, tenemos dos opciones o seguir adelante o regresar después – dijo para que el dragón lo escuchase

-[No importa lo que yo diga igualmente seguirás hacia adelante así que ve de una buena vez y mira que es lo que esconde este lugar] – dijo el Dragón gales en un tono de decepción

-Eso es puy cierto e igualmente tenemos mucho tiempo que podemos usar – después de decir eso se comenzó a adentrar en la cueva

Después de caminar por unos veinte minutos sin ver nada solo rocas y goteras el siguió caminando, justo cuando se estaba desesperando pudo ver una pequeña luz al final, al dirigirse hacia ahí pudo ver una pequeña esfera de energía de color celes claro en forma de esfera pegada a una pared y por pura curiosidad simplemente la toco, y esta se convirtió en palabras la cuales comenzó a leer

-*Después de esta pared todo comenzara y si eres apto las pasaras, la última prueba se hará en tu ser y para eso tendrás que tener bien en claro tus ideas para no flaquear en tu decisión* vaya después de todo si hay algo en este lugar – dijo para sí mismo mientras veía la pared _ *Pos data tu cerebro puede explotar si fallas la última prueba y si la ganas obtendrás la pista hacia la espada de plata* eso parece alentador pero mejor vemos que nos depara esta cueva, oye Ddraig ¿Qué te parece esto? – pregunto mientras veía su mano izquierda

-[No importa igualmente iras, pero parece divertido coma para pasar el tiempo] – dijo en un tono burlesco

-Si, después de que no pude obtener nada mientras buscaba esa civilización que elogiaba a los dragones esto pude ayudarme a deshacerme de un poco del estrés – después de decir eso el castaño se dirigió hacia la pared donde pudo ver que no era una pared real bueno no después de leer las "indicaciones" de esa luz debido a que cuando la toco esta simplemente se dejó atravesar como si fuera alguna especie de sombra por lo tanto el castaño se alisto con su enorme espada negra con el filo blanco para posteriormente adentrarse en la pared.

Después de haber caminado por casi unos veinte minutos el castaño ya había asado por diversas trampas muy triviales a su parecer con el piso que se habría, flechas que salían desde la pared y serpientes que salían desde la pared y ahora se encontraba corriendo porque una roca iba detrás de él, esto era muy extraño debido a que en ese pasadizo había una inclinación o desnivel pero el estaba corriendo hacia arriba y la enorme roca lo seguía sin dificultad alguna aun peor parecía que aumentaba la velocidad pero debido a que el espacio era limitado este no podía materializar sus alas para poder huir con más facilidad en ocasiones le había disparado a la roca pero los disparos no le hacían nada antes empeoraban la situación de este debido a que su velocidad aumentaba y ahora el castaño que se había burlado de las trampas anteriores por ser muy clichés se estaba casando por el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por estar corriendo

-¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo acabara todo esto? – decía mientras corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta que se le ocurrió su última opción

Se estaba acabando el camino hasta una puerta de madera que parecía que no resistiría el choque de la roca gigante, por lo que clavo su enorme espada en el piso y con su pie derecho se apoyó en ella para comenzar a forcejear con la roca hasta que la detuvo justo cuando le faltaba unos centímetros para chocar por lo que la dejo y siguió su camino una vez termino el largo camino sin nada por lo que camino por más de una hora sin encontrar nada hasta que

-Vaya, vaya, así que esto es lo que había en esta puta cueva – dijo con un tic en la ceja puesto que lo único que encontró era una roca que tenía una hoja vieja y degastada por el tiempo encima de esta la cual parecería que se iba a dañar en cualquier momento se la sostienes en tus manos – ahaaaaaaa – el castaño suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la roca con el fin de echarle una ojeada, pero en eso el castaño pudo divisar un pendiente que se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de polvo justo al frente de dicha roca por lo que lo recogió y en eso pudo sentir como su mano ardía y humo comenzaba a salir de la parte que tocaba el pendiente por lo que lo soltó al instante – pero que mierda – dijo mientras se miraba su mano que le ardía como nunca – Ddraig ¿Sabes qué es esto? – el castaño le pregunto al dragón en el Sacred Gear

-[En realidad creo tener una idea] – dijo en un tono serio – [Esa clase poder Sacro es inconfundible, ese debe de ser un fragmento de la Excalibur original] – explico el dragón gales

-¿Fragmento? – pregunto incrédulo el castaño

-[Para resumir todo en la última gran guerra entre las tres grandes facciones, la Excalibur original se rompió por lo que hicieron siete espadas las cuales cada una obtenía una de las siete habilidades de la Excalibur original] – explico el dragón

-Bueno, en resumen esta debe de ser una de esas espadas que se crearon a partir de los fragmentos de la espada original, bueno abra que probar de lo que es capaz – dijo el castaño mientras recogía el pendiente del suelo y se lo colocaba en su oreja izquierda

{Nota: cabe resaltar que ese pendiente solo se pone en la oreja y no es necesario perforársela para poder tenerlo, solo ponérselo}

Después de habérselo puesto el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la roca con la hoja pero de pronto, después de haber dado tres pasos este callo de rodillas debido a una enorme presión que azoto todo su cuerpo y una voz que le decía "déjame" o "ríndete de una vez" en tono enojado, pero eso no detuvo al castaño debido a que por el dolor que este estaba sintiendo se sujetó la cabeza para poder concentrarse lo más que podía debido a que el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte a cada momento

-#Cada vez es lo mismo, viene y luego sucumben ¿Acaso nadie puede ser mi portador?# - dijo una voz en su cabeza mientras caía al suelo - #Otra vez esto# - dijo con decepción

Al parecer el fragmento de la espada hablaba en la mente del castaño con decepción mientras este caía al suelo con gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, la espada había dado por hecho que el chico había muerto pero este se levantó normalmente desde el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado para sorpresa de la espada

-#Oye ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?# - pregunto el pendiente al chico castaño que lo tenía como si nada le hubiera afectado

-Si lo quieres saber entonces dime que eres y porque te puedo escuchar – dijo con seriedad en sus palabras

-Eso puede esperar ahora responde – ordeno el pendiente

-No lo hare hasta que respondas primero – después de decir eso el castaño simplemente se sentó en el piso y se acomodó un poco, después de un rato en silencio inundo la sala oscura que era iluminada por una pequeña esfera de luz de color celeste

-#Niño malcriado# - fue lo que dijo el fragmento pero el castaño simplemente siguió ignorando la voz que era de una chica como dieciséis años -#Esta bien, mi nombre es **Blessing** uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur# - dijo con orgullo en la mente del castaño - #pero mi verdadero nombre es **Nimue** #

-Ho si y yo soy el actual rey de roma – dijo en tono de burla mientras se levantaba del piso

-#Oye no seas maleducado y dime quien eres y porque no ter estas muriendo, porque al parecer al principio sentiste dolor y ahora ¿Qué? – dijo interesada por el niño de doce años

-Primero no soy maleducado y mi nombre es Hyodou Issei el actual **Sekiryuutei** , y en cuanto a porque no he muerto hasta para mí es un misterio debido a todas las cosas por las que he pasado en mi corta vida – dijo restándole importancia a lo que había vivido mientras revisaba todo el lugar

En eso pudo ver dos puestas que a penas y si se distinguían, en cuanto se acerco pudo ver cómo estas se salían de su lugar y dejaban ver dos placas son algo escrito en letras antiguas

-Pero que mierda y yo que no soy un arqueólogo – dijo mientas miraba las escrituras y después se alejó y tomo el pedazo de papel en sus manos y lo guardo en un pequeño libro que cargaba pero algo en ese papel le intereso por lo que pudo entender decía "Espada del fin" sonrió después de ver eso y camino nueva mente hacia las dos puertas

-#Un momento, dijiste que eres el actual Sekiryuutei pero aun si lo eres eso no responde a porque sigues con vida después de usarme si te rechace y no sé porque ahora es que puedes aceptarme y yo a ti# - dijo el fragmento en su mente

-Ta te dije que no lo sé – dijo mientras veía las puertas abiertas y trataba de decidir por donde ir – y dime ¿Todas son como tú? – pregunto por casualidad

-# ¿Todas? – dijo extrañada por la pregunta

-Si todos los fragmentos de **Excalibur** – dijo con normalidad

-#No, yo soy la **Excalibur** que tiene el alma original de la **Excalibur** original o **True Excalibur** , por eso casi no hay portadores para mi debido a que mueren a la hora de usarme como tu debiste haberlo hecho, al igual que yo todas tienen conciencia pero yo soy la más completa entre las siete en cuanto a los fragmento de nuestras almas – explicó **Blessing**

-Así que tienen almas al igual que las **Zampakuto** he – dijo casual mente – y ahora que estoy aquí que camino recomiendas tomar Blessing – dijo mientras escuchaba al fragmento

-#El de la derecha es la salida pero hacia la izquierda se encuentra una de los otros fragmentos# – dijo seriamente

-Muy bien sigamos – dijo mientras tomaba el camino hacia la izquierda pero mientras avanzaba **Blessing** hablo

-"Oye no tendrás planeado ir por la espada ¿o sí? – dijo un tanto confundida

-Cuando encuentras algo tienes que saquearlo todo o sino el viaje no valdrá la pena – explico mientras seguía caminando

-[Así es mi compañero, no se detiene por nada al menos que haiga mujeres de por medio, es alguien raro] – dijo el dragón en su mente

-#De disido ¿He? Pero aun así muy estúpido# - dijo apoyando al dragón

-Saben muy bien que los puedo oír ¿Verdad? – dijo un poco enfadado

-[#Si#] – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ahaaaa – suspiro el castaño – y ¿Cuál de tus otras partes es la que esta adelante? – pregunto el castaño

-#La que esta adelante se llama Nightmare la espada pesadilla, es capaz de crear ilusiones # - dijo **Blessing**

-Vaya así que el premio mayor se encuentra más adelante he – dijo el castaño mientras caminaba dentro de la cueva de iba en descenso

-#Oye yo soy la que tiene el alma más completa de entre todas la **Excalibur** # - dijo furiosa **Blessing**

-Si fuera como tú dices entonces tu estarías al final de este camino y no ella – dijo mientras caminaba haciendo que Blessing hiciera silencio el resto del camino

 ** _Un tiempo más tarde – 1 de Enero {El incidente del Dragón durmiente}_**

Ya ha pasado un corto periodo de tiempo desde que Hyodou Issei encontró los fragmentos de **Excalibur** , los cuales son: **Blessing** y **Nightmare**. Pero este decidió que no los usaría hasta que la re forjara para que este completar, pero antes de eso tenía que hacer muchas cosas, las cuales prefería no contar, pero lo que él no sabía es que en este año su vida sería más movida que de costumbre hasta casi morir

Aquí se encontraba un niño castaño con sus gafas oscuras y su máscara de tela que le cubría la nariz y la boca, una camiseta negra de tela con una chaqueta de cuero negra y guantes sin dedos de cuero con metal negros, pantalón de mezclilla negro con decorados en azul oscuro, se encontraba en un barco de polisón, no es que le gustara estar así y esconderse, lo que no le gustaba es que esos tipos de la **Khaos Brigade** planeen siempre sosas raras, por ejemplo hoy trataban de planear que el enorme **Rey Dragón Midgardsormr** que es hijo de uno de los dioses del mundo Nórdico ataque al cielo, ¿Cómo? Pues eso era simple de entender y muy complejo de realizar, ellos planeaban transportar al enorme dragón al cielo de los ángeles y que iniciaran una guerra contra los Asgardianos, sabía que ellos estaban divididos en grupos pero eso le importaba un comino, por lo que lo dejo así por el momento

Se estarán preguntando porque un chico que no tiene nada que ver con esto está escondido mientras espía como estos sujetos llevan a cabo su plan pues eso es muy simple para él, él está aquí por el círculo mágico y lo que pueda recolectar y de una vez quería ver que tanto había mejorado con su entrenamiento

Afuera de donde él estaba se encontraba un grupo de personas pero por lo que él podía sentir y ver estos eran solo humanos por lo tanto dedujo que eran magos, eran un grupo como de treinta personas que se encontraban parados sobre el agua o mejor dicho círculos de soporte, todos eran adultos y parecían fuertes, estos llevaban una capa con capucha de color café oscuro y ropas de color negro por debajo de la capa pero no dejaban ver sus rostros, no sabía cuál era en líder pero tampoco le importaba más de lo necesario, unas dos personas crearon un enorme circulo debajo de los pies de todos y el agua se comenzó a hacer hacia un lado, después de esto todos comenzaron a descender rápidamente puesto que tenían un tiempo límite para poder llevar esta acabo, el castaño se quedó por un buen rato dentro de su escondite hasta que decidió salir de este y materializo sus alas de color rojos con aspecto intimidante para posteriormente comenzar a descender por el enorme hoyó que se encontraba en el mar, mientras descendía pudo notar a los peces y otras cosas que miraba con curiosidad hasta que llego al fondo del mar una vez ahí comenzó a caminar por donde los magos lo habían hecho debido a que estaban dejando un camino por el cual volver

-Estoy seguro de que uno de esos sujetos está a cargo de mantener este camino para poder regresar más fácilmente – dijo mientras veía como las paredes de agua contenían magia debido a su ojo izquierdo que lo permitía ver mejor el aura de otras personas o criaturas – esto debe de ser obra de un buen mago con un gran manejo de agua – siguió hablando consigo mismo hasta que pudo divisar a un enorme Dragón de color gris muy largo y pudo sentir una enorme energía - Vaya este sí que es enorme ¿Acaso todos son así? – pregunto mientras lo veía

-[Es uno de los cinco grandes reyes dragones y de entre todos los Dragones es el más grande de todos, pero es un vagó sin remedio puesto que solo se la pasa durmiendo] – explico Ddraig a su portador

-#Tienes que tener cuidado, esos sujetos no han de venir solo para poder verlo, silos atacas sin ningún plan de seguro te podrán acabar, recuerda que te superan en número, habilidad y experiencia posiblemente# - dijo Nimue

-Sí, lo tengo bien en claro – dijo mientras buscaba a los magos

Después de estar buscando por un buen rato pudo en contar al grupo de los treinta magos, de los cuales cinco estaban en posición en forma de una estrella con círculos mágicos en sus manos y uno más grande debajo de estos y por lo que pudo ver estos cinco eran los que mantenían las paredes para que los caminos y el agua se mantengan en su posición, todo estaba un poco raro en especian que el lecho de mar estaba seco tal vez debido a la magia que estaban usando, los siguió observando en silencio teniendo en cuenta que no podían sentir la energía que el emanaba debido al círculo mágico que estaba usando y había mejorado el mismo, pudo ver como el resto de los mago se ponían en fila y comenzaban a trazar diferentes círculos mágicos usados como base para el evento principal pero esto le importaba un comino debido a que lo único que el busca en este instante es lo que vendrá después

El castaño estuvo esperando por lo menos una hora en el lugar en el que estaba cuando por fin pudo ver lo que en realidad le interesaba puesto que los magos ya estaban por terminar todo y eso si le importaba debido a que su plan era recoger todo lo que pudiera, pero tenía un plan para su futuro, esto si le interesaba debido a que con esto el mataría a dos pájaros con un solo tiro por lo que lo haría rápido y sin dejar huella alguna para que nadie sospechara de alguien pero recogería la información junto con la evidencia necesaria solo por si acaso

Issei se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin ser detectado puesto que eso era lo último que él quería porque si los magos lo detectaban antes de estar en el punto de transportar al enorme dragón todo se iría a la mierda porque el quería el circulo de transporte intacto ara hacer algo que ya tenía planeado, siguió caminando hasta que llego al punto en el que el quería estar y luego hablo

-Hola queridos amigos ya he llegado – dijo sarcásticamente

En ese mismo instante todos los magos a excepción de los que estaban sosteniendo los muros de agua dirigieron su mirada haca donde se encontraba el joven de cabellera castaña quien los miraba con una sonrisa desde atrás de su máscara y gafas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto un hombre alto con una capucha que al parecer seria el líder puesto que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para poder hablar con el joven

-Eso es muy simple – dijo normalmente hacia los magos – vine a hacer una fiesta y llevarme un regalo – dijo mientras comenzaba a analizar a los megos y comenzó a hacer un orden para ir eliminando los uno a uno y decidió que los últimos serían los cinco que mantenían las paredes de agua

-Lárgate antes de que acabemos contigo – dijo otro con voz enojada – mejor dicho de aquí no te iras con vida – después de decir eso el mago se abalanzo sobre el chico castaño pasando junto a su líder, pero justo cuando estaba por golpear al castaño con un círculo mágico que contenía una gran cantidad de magia para volarle la cabeza al tocarlo pero

Slap

Su mano había sido cortada por una enorme espada negra con filo blanco, rodos se pusieron alerta de dejando a solo a cinco con el enorme círculo mágico para tele transportar al dragón hacia el lugar de destino, esta sería una gran lucha en desventaja numérica pero lo que ellos no saben es que este muchacho de casi trece años los superaba en poder a todos juntos por lo que si sería una pelea en desventaja

El castaño se puso en pose de pelea para posterior mente decir

-Balance Breaker – después de decir eso un aura roja lo rodeo para posteriormente convertirse en una armadura roja con gemas verde en los brazos piernas y pecho, con picos dorados en diferentes partes, ojos verdes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todos los magos sin excepción alguna eran esas enormes alas rojas atemorizantes que eran del doble del tamaño que el cuerpo del castaño – ahora sí, que inicia la fiesta porque voy a repartir mucha ostia – dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el grupo de magos

Se acercó a una gran velocidad por lo que los magos no pudieron poder ver sus movimientos en un solo instante el castaño corto por la mitad a tres de los magos entre ellos al que acababa de corta la mano, la sangre se esparció por todo el lugar manchando el suelo con su sangre y a la armadura del joven que no se detuvo y se puso en pose defensiva para recibir al instante el ataque de unos siete magos que atacaron con magia de luz, después de eso se levantó una enorme cortina de humo de la cual salió la armadura roja con la espada que no parecía pesarle en lo absoluto y corto a dos más por la mitad, luego de eso el castaño dentro de la armadura dio un salto hacia atrás viendo que los que quedaban no habían hecho un solo movimiento, un total de veinticinco magos, cinco con los muro, cinco terminando la tarea y su regalo, y quince que lo estaba enfrentando en el momento, los magos lo veían atentamente hasta que dichos sujetos se pusieron en formación unos cuatro adelante seis a tan solo un metro de estos y cinco a unos dos metros de los segundos en fila y un poco separados entre ellos, esto tenían más experiencia y estaban listos enserio

-Vaya, al fin se ponen serios – dijo desde la armadura mientras se ponía en pose de pelea nuevamente

El castaño se lanzó rápidamente hacia el grupo que lo enfrentaron con combate cuerpo a cuerpo algo que lo sorprendió pero aun así siguió peleando, se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban preparando hechizo de más alto calibre que con lo que lo a tacaron anteriormente por lo cual dio una estocada que atravesó a uno en el pecho con su espada para luego dar una poderosa patada hacia atrás que ahí estaba otro de los magos pero para su sorpresa este la detuvo y otro se posiciono justo a su costado que le dio de lleno un golpe con un circulo mágico a quemarropa en la costilla al igual que otro magos del otro lado golpeando ambos costado al mismo tiempo, trato de zafarse pero al que acababa de atravesar lo estaba sosteniendo con firmeza pero ahí fue cuando lo noto estos en realidad no era humanos, eran simples marionetas que al parecer los del fondo controlaban debido a que de allí provenía el poder mientras que el otro miraba atentamente como si se tratara de un simple juego de niños, esto lo hizo enfada así que comenzó a reunir energía

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] - Se escuchó desde la gema una voz profunda

-Un momento tu ere – no pudo terminar de decir el líder puesto que el castaño se había liberado de esos cuerpos para posteriormente crear una pequeña esfera que la lanzo

-[Dragón shoot ]- esta choco contra los seis magos los cuales salieron volando, dos de ellos en pedazos puesto que no se esperaban nada de eso mucho menos de un simple niño, los cuerpos de los que estaba siendo controlados se levantaron de nuevo para pelear de nuevo, mientras que dos de los cuatro que estaban en fila atacaron con magia de fuego, pero mientras eso el castaño arremetió contra los cuatro lo más rápido que pudo, golpeando a uno en el estómago sacándole todo el aire que tenía, a otro le dio una poderosa patada la cual lo modo a volar y que choco contra los cinco magos que al parecer ya habían terminado el círculo mágico, acto seguido disparo nuevamente

-[Dragón shoot] – esta vez el disparo erradico a los que habían chocado, a los seis magos se les había hecho polco en un solo instante, luego miro hacia adelante pare ver como alguien le lanzaba una esfera de ¿agua? No era acido, la esquivo pero esta siguió su curso y golpeo a los que estaban manteniendo las paredes de agua – Puta madre eso debió doler – dijo mientras atravesaba al mago con su espada y atravesando a otro con su mano izquierda, después de dejar los cuerpos pudo ver como los cuerpos muerto se dirigían hacia donde estaba el, incluso podía ver que el mago que debía estar vivo despedía esa misma energía, una energía ajena que provenía de los otros cuatro magos que tenían los ojos cerrados – esto es una putada – s quejo el castaño mientras se abatía a golpes con los cuerpos muertos de los demás "magos" que no estaban hechos pedazos

Pero en eso pudo ver como los muros de agua comenzaban a flaquear por lo que a gran velocidad usando sus alas como un escudo de los ataques que lanzaba su líder se acercó y decapito a uno con un simple movimiento de su espada, dio medio giro para después degollar a otro, mientras la sangre se escurría de sus cuerpos dejándolos fríos y pálidos el castaño dio un codazo hacia atrás para dar con el estómago de uno de los que quedaba al cual lo agarro con su otra mano y con las garras de la armadura con lo cual le destrozo la garganta, vio como los otros dos magos intentaban escapar pero

-Ho no eso sí que no – dijo un tanto furioso mientras reunía energía en su mano derecha – [Dragón shoot] – disparo un potente rayo de energía que los destruyo a ambos al instante mientras que las paredes de agua se destruían debido a que ya nadie las mantenían – Malditos – dijo sabiendo que él no podía hacer algo así por lo tanto opto por hacer otra cosa, reunió energía alrededor del he hizo que se expandiera hasta tener un tamaño considerable, ya no habían más de esas paredes de agua que estaban anterior mente por lo que ahora lo único que había era agua y más agua de mar, él había improvisado un pequeño campo de fuerza que le permitiría al castaño poder moverse libremente por un tiempo, no tenía tiempo que perder por lo que se puso en marcha para copiar el círculo mágico que quería puesto que iría desapareciendo poco a poco pero primero empezaría con los aumentadores que estaban hacia los lados pero esos no le importaban, él quería la base del circulo de transporte

-Menuda mierda la que me han hecho – dijo para sí mismo

-[Casi destruyes todo durante la pela] – se burló el Dragón rojo

-No molestes que estoy trabajando – dijo concentrado en el cuaderno de notas mientras copiaba todo con detenimiento y precisión, bueno lo más que podía

-#Tienes que concentrarte más a tu alrededor muchacho# - reprocho el fragmento de Excalibur, Nimue

-Ya no molesten que tengo cosas que hacer – dijo en voz alta el chico mientras seguí copiando

Después de un rato el castaño había terminado de hacer su "trabajo" por lo cual se disponía a irse pero

-[Oye tu] – escucho una vos fuerte y grande, pero esa o era la vos de Ddraig pero si estaba seguro de que era de alguien y estaba muy cerca

Se quedó mirando atentamente dentro de su campo de protección improvisado pero no podía divisar nada

-[¿No me escuchas microbio?] – volvió a escuchar aquella voz profunda pero esta vez pudo saber de dónde provenía, sonaba justo de atrás de él, s mal no lo recordaba lo que se encontraba detrás de él era la cabeza del enorme Dragón gris

El castaño volteo retirando la parte del casco de la armadura y se quitó las gafas para poder ver mejor, aun en el oscuro océano podía ver al enorme Dragón que estaba durmiendo, pero eso no era debido a que si visón era muy mayor o que pudiera ver en la oscuridad, la verdadera razón era que se había expandido una enorme burbuja de ¿aire? No eso no era solo aire, eso era algo como lo que el había hecho recientemente pero mucho mejor y más grande, y por lo que podía ver con su ojo el poder para hacer dicho trabajo provenía del Dragón que estaba justo al frente de él o al menos parte de el debido a que ni siquiera podía ver donde terminaba el Dragón, solo podía ver so cabeza que dormía placida mente o eso creía debido a que algo llamo su atención y eso era que el ojo del Dragón estaba abierto y lo veía directamente, por lo que veía, escuchaba y sentía dedujo que el Dragón le estaba hablando

-Puta madre – se quejó el castaño mientras se comenzaba a alejarse del Dragón lentamente pero no todo siempre sale como lo planeado

-[Detente] – ordeno el Dragón con voz autoritaria – [¿Qué hace aquí el portador de Ddraig justo el dia en que despierto?] – Pregunto el Dragón –[acaso ¿Quiere pelear? Que flojera] – siseo el Dragón pero el castaño se comenzó a recomponer del duro golpe que había recibido puesto que esa no era una buena noticia, si ese enorme Dragón se movía un poco y lo aplastaba seria su fin sin duda alguna

El castaño nueva mente trato de perderse pero ese no fue lo ocurrido puesto que el Dragón hablo pero no fue el gigantesco

-[Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo **Midgardsormr**?] – hablo el Dragón dentro de la bostear Gear

Después de un rato de charla con el Dragón durmiente donde le conto porque estaba en el mar y otras cosa, y como agradecimiento por haberle impedido a esos sujetos que lo lleven a otro lugar y en especial a pelear sin ser el **Raknarok** , se lo agradeció diciéndole algunas formas de como entrar en el reino de **los dioses del norte** y donde se encontraba la copia del martillo de **Thor** puesto que conocía su ubicación mas no le importaba lo que hiciera con el debido a que ni siquiera lo quería, pero después de negociar un poco más el castaño le propuso algo que el gigantesco Dragón no pudo rechazar

 ** _Algunos días más tarde - 15 de enero {El incidente del árbol envenenado}_**

Después de un tiempo de haber conocido al gigantesco Dragón que dormía plácidamente en lo más profundo del mar y después de ir por la copia del **Njolnir** en donde encontró la lanza de Odín, tal vez se le perdió o simplemente la dejo ahí pero eso le importaba poco y lo importante era que tuvo otro objeto muy importante, el castaño escucho un extraño rumor justo de la tierra natal del gran Dragón gris, según lo que le dijeron que el **Yggdrasil** se encontraba "envenenado", por lo cual decidió investigar un poco acerca de dicho asunto puesto que nadie sabia y quien sabe tal vez le den un premio o tal vez obtenga algo interesante, por lo cual se estaba dirigiendo hacia ese lugar lo más rápido que podía por una de las puertas traseras que le enseño **Midgardsormr** en las cual solo tuvo que subir por una montañas y revisar cierta grieta hasta que encontró la puerta, para él era muy irónico que ese gigantesco Dragón pudiera conocer acerca de una puerta tan pequeña por la cual tan solo pasarían algunas de sus escamas, no obstante tenía que caminar un largo trayecto hasta poder entrar a lo que se conoce como **Asgard**

 **{Recordar, esas son las ropas que Issei cargara hasta que termine este tiempo de incidentes, en especial las gafas y las mascara que cubre parte de su rostro, debido a que será vital en el futuro}**

Después de un buen rato dentro de **Asgard** el castaño con su típica ropa negra con rojo y sus gafas y mascara para que no lo reconozcan, aunque no era conocido pero eso si importaba debido a que con el tiempo el planeaba ser conocido por su meta, pudo llegar a lo alto de un enorme castillo de aspecto medieval y moderno sin que nadie lo pudiera ver o sentir o eso creía debido a que cierto anciano sentado en un trono lo pudo ver desde que se adentró en el castillo, no hizo nada debido a que quería ver lo que haría por lo que se levantó y lo comenzó a seguir sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su ausencia o de que iba caminando por el castillo

Después de un buen rato el castaño pudo divisar lo que estaba buscando y eso era una enorme puerta de oro la que según cuentan, a través de ella se puede llegar a la parte más baja del **Yggdrasil,** él lo buscaba debido a que tenía que probar algo, según lo que escucho el árbol tenía un potente veneno que se estaba alimentando de su propia energía para poder corromperlo más rápido, al atravesar la puerta sol pudo decir unas pocas palabras

-Puta mierda – fue lo que dijo debido a que del otro la do todo está rodeado de soldados y por lo vito eran muy fuertes

Después de estar escapando de ellos por unos veinte minutos cuando lo declararon como el que "enveneno" al árbol de los mundos y lo comenzaron a atacar

-(Maldita sea, tengo que llegar rápido) – estaba pensando el castaño mientras veía al enorme árbol a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraba el –(¿Algún consejo?) – le pregunto al Dragón dentro de él y a la conciencia de Nimue

-[Déjalos que tengan su perdición, no han de necesitar nuestra ayuda, después de todo es el mejor reino d entre todos los que hay, conocido como la facción "más fuerte que puede haber" y el que tiene la mejor tecnología, de seguro y encuentran la cura o solo se mueren] – recomendó el Dragón – [Solo atacan sin conocer a nadie] – dijo fastidiado mientras el castaño se escondía atrás de una roca

-#Eso está mal, solo están asustados, si ese árbol cae ellos eventual mente lo aran, por lo que necesitan protegerlo de quien sea incluso si es alguien de mayor rango# - dijo Nimue con normalidad

-(Si estas al borde de la extinción otros tomaran ficha y una nueva guerra se producirá y esta vez si se prolonga demasiado los viejos del norte caerán, y lo más probable es que las tres facciones o los olímpicos tomen carta en el asunto y eso sería muy malo para mis planes) – pensó con seriedad esperando detrás de la roca

-[Haaaaaa] – suspiro el Dragón –[ en eso tienes razón, entonces lo mejor sería probar tu teoría y arreglar esta malentendido lo más rápido posible para que no te maten antes de que llegue algún dios nórdico y te fulmine porque de seguro ya han llamado a alguno, no creo que tarde mucho] – dijo en dragón sarcásticamente burlándose del destino del joven

Pero tenía razón si un dios del norte le hacía frente no podría contra el aun con todo ese entrenamiento infernal que tuvo desde que era niño, lo agradecía pero esos fueron tiempos duros en donde casi muere muchas veces, pero ahora era tiempo de poner todo en practica

El castaño materializo sus alas de Dragón rojas y salió de su escondite, donde de inmediato recibió múltiples disparos de todo tipo de magia y uso sus alas como escudo, después se produjo una estruendosa explosión donde se levantó una gran cantidad de humo y polvo, de la nada el castaño salió disparado hacia adelante volando a pocos centímetros del suelo casi rosándolo mientras que soldados le disparaban múltiples disparos de toda clase de magia y varios que se encontraban delante de él trataban de detenerlo por la fuerza con sus espadas, escudos lanzas u otras armas, en eso una lanza muy fina se le encajo en la espalda perforando algunas costillas, el siguió adelante sin tomar en cuenta el dolor hasta que vio una enorme barrera de color celesta transparente que estaba rodeando al enorme árbol que si se veía bien en sus ramas había una pequeña luz, tal vez lo que conectaba a los mundos o era lo que alimentaba a los dioses de su panteón, si prestarle atención a eso el castaño comenzó a ser rodeado por una energía blanca la cual se fue compactando en su cuerpo y a tan solo unos veinte metras de la barrera este encogió sus alas hacia atrás y se rodeó con ellas mientras giraba lo más rápido que podía y al chocar contra la barrera tan solo la atravesó dejando un oyó no tan grande por donde paso, sin mirar atrás sabiendo que no había ningún soldado dentro de la barrera debido a que lo había visto antes sabía que debía apresurarse porque no tardaría en llegar algún dios de los del norte, voló lo más rápido que podía hasta estar en el tronco del árbol y subió volando hasta una parte en concreto en donde se podía apreciar que parte del árbol estaba con un color negruzco y lo demás estaba normal, una vez que comenzó ahí era la hora de comenzar con el plan o algo parecido

-Bien ahora, es todo o nada – dijo con malicia mientras materializaba su guantelete rojizo con picos dorados y una gema verde en el torso de la mano

\- [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] – se escuchó una voz profunda desde el guantelete la cual daba mucho que pensar para los pocos que la escucharon, pero no para cierto anciano con ropa de noble muy elegante con un sombrero y una barba larga que llaga hasta el piso muy bien cuidada, dicho anciano veía todo con tranquilidad mientras se rascaba su barba divertido – [Explosión] – se volvió a escuchar esa vos que lo dijo muy rápido como si estuviera apurado, el chico hundió las garras del guantelete en la parte del árbol que aún no estaba contaminado para luego hacer algo – [Transfer] – el enorme árbol comenzó a zarandearse violentamente al igual de los que estaban en el piso por lo que el castaño se separó del árbol debido al movimiento de este para luego dirigirse hacia el suelo

Una vez que llegó al suelo el árbol dejo de moverse, todos los soldados veían atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos puesto que el enorme árbol se estaba iluminando, luego de unos segundos el brillo solo quedo en la arte no infectada y después de unos veinte segundos la parte iluminada comenzó a crecer ganando terreno poco a poco en la parte infectada, después de avanzar un par de metros el árbol dejo de iluminar y ahí se detuvo todo el avance y en la cabeza de todos solo habían dos preguntas "¿Quién era él? Y "¿Qué ha hecho este niño?", nadie se atrevió a decir nada debido a que de la nada apareció alguien que todos pudieron reconocer al instante incluso el anciano que veía todo desde lo más lejano posible para que nadie se enterase de que el se encontraba en ese lugar así que por lo consecuente se movió por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar para hacer algo

-¿Quién eres tú? – hablo un hombre alto de uno cuarenta años de edad de cabellera rubia y de ojos verde oscuro, este sujeto traía encima una radiante armadura dorada que resplandecía, por lo que podía ver a este sujeto le faltaba el brazo derecho, pero este no se inmuto en nada, puesto que apenas le había preguntado algo y ya había actuado – Responde – dijo secamente

-Mal...di...to... – fue lo que dijo el castaño antes de caer de rodillas debido a que sostuvo con su mano izquierda en el piso, la causa, eso era lo más sencillo de todo debido a que ese dios le había clavado una espada dorada que lo atravesaba desde la espalda atravesando un pulmón, las costillas del lado derecho y destruyendo la ala de Dragón que se encontraba en ese lado, el castaño levantaba la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con ese sujeto y a su parecer era un dios así que eso no era nada bueno y menos que lo haiga herido tan rápido como si se tratara de matar a una simple hormiga, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando apareció

-¿No hablaras? – pregunto con autoridad el sujeto, los soldados que habían visto todo pensaban si ir a hablar o no puesto que el aura de ese sujeto era amenazante y en gran medida, lo soldados solo podían permanecer en sus lugares mientras temblaban debido a que sabían porque el mal humor de este sujeto – Creo que es todo – dicho ese el sujeto agarro su espada para posteriormente sacarla del lugar de donde estaba encajada

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fue el grito que dio el castaño ante el intenso dolor que sentía cuando le sacaron la espada, era mucho más doloroso que cuando lo atravesaron con ella, el sujeto rubio se separó unos pasos y de un solo movimiento limpio la espada ensangrentada para prepararse para decapitarlo de un solo movimiento, cuando dio el corte, el rubio se sorprendió en gran medida puesto que estaban deteniendo su espada, lo que lo sorprendió no fue que lo hallan hecho sino el hecho de quien lo hizo

-Detente **Tyr –** fue lo que dijo un anciano con una barba muy bien cuidada, ese era el anciano que había estado siguiendo al castaño desde que entro al castillo, este anciano sostenía la espada de **Tyr** como si nada, el dios rubio se sorprendió de gran manera al ver la cara del dios jefe con gran seriedad mirándolo debido a que casi nunca estaba serio a excepción de los asuntos de suma importancia y por lo que expresaba la cara de su jefe este era uno de esos asuntos

-¿Pero qué está diciendo mi señor **Odín**? De seguro él es el que hizo que el árbol se enfermara y que casi estemos en una crisis – dijo **Tyr** en tono de queja mientras se dirigía a **Odín** con respeto

-Eso no lo sabes tú, pero algo que si se es que si él fuera el causante no vendría a darnos la clave para poder sanarlo – dijo **Odín**

-¿La clave? ¿Cuál es? – le preguntó el dios con confusión mientras Odín soltaba su espada y ambos tomaban actitudes serias

-La clave es la energía de los Dragones, no sé como pero esa es la clave para poder solucionar este asunto y salir de esta crisis – le dijo el anciano mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose del dios pero se detuvo debido a que escucho algo interesante y preocupante

-Si no les molesta me moriré lentamente encima de mi propio charco de sangre – comento cierto castaño que se encontraba en el piso con un gran charco de sangre debajo de este, el joven ya había perdido casi toda su sangre y se le notaba que le hacía falta debido a que el tono de su piel era demasiado pálido como cuando lo era cuando entro al castillo y que sus alas de dragón junto a su guantelete ya habían desaparecido en tan solo un instante dándoles a conocer que en realidad iba a morir en muy poco tiempo

Por otra parte el castaño no tenía ningún inconveniente con que lo dejen allí debido a que solo se tele transportaría hasta otra parte y usaría una de sus lágrimas de fénix pero si las usaba en este instante tal vez lo relacionarían con los demonios o incluso pero tal vez con esos terroristas de mala muerte que andan por el mundo haciendo desastres por donde pasan, aunque lo que esperaba era que lo curen y lo atiendan como un salvador en el mejor de los casos, así que lo de las lágrimas de fénix era su ultima opción

-Muy bien, necesitaremos a este chico así que como tú lo heriste tu – señalando al dios – lo llevaras al castillo y harás que lo curen, y asegúrate que lo traten bien y que lo vigilen para que no escape – dijo mientras miraba al castaño que estaba "desmallado" debido a que solo estaba fingiendo y sonreía minuciosamente mientras escuchaba como el dios se quejaba a regañadientes y lo cargaba en su espalda mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar para dirigirse al castillo para hacer que lo curen

-Pero yo mismo lo vigilare – dijo el dios mientras se alejaba del lugar lo más rápido que podía para que no se muera la "carga valiosa"

* * *

Continuará ...

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y mar de su agrado**

 **Agradeceria** **COMENTARIOS UNOS parrafo sable Que les Una gustando y no esta mal si me critican algo, recuerden Que las Personas con MEJORAN SUS Errores**

 **Nota: Los subire Cada Vez Que Llegue ONU Un Punto En Concreto, tratare de hacerlos largos Y ahora que entrare en clases espero Tal Vez Mas Tener Tiempo**

 **siento la tardanza es en solitario Que Regrese ONU Clases y casi pecado Que Teñido Tiempo para Poder Escribir**

* * *

sonido Si No Es mucha molestia quisiera Que Me ayuden con los EJEMPLOS

Dogoooon = explosión o Goaaaaaaaar = rugido


	5. Chapter 5: Dándolo TODO (2)

Capítulo 4: Dándolo Por una meta (parte 2)

* * *

 **Cabe resaltar Que No poseo Los Derechos de esta historia (DXD de la Escuela Secundaria), le Pertenece automática de la ONU su respectivo.  
**

 **Bueno ya Libre de Toda Culpa, DISFRUTEN ESTE Leyendo Observatorio, Disculpen La Faltas ortográficas, díganmelos estafadores Si Hay Problemas con**

* * *

simbología:

-Hola Que tal - Estafadores Conversaciones Normales

(Aun no puedo creer Que ESTO Pasando ESTO) -pensamientos

{Aquí En Donde Todo se Pondrá interesante} - Notas del autor

[Compañero, Estas gastando mucha Energía] -Ddraig, Seres Sellados o de categoría superior,

[¡Aquí abra fiesta!] \- Ascalon

* ¡No Nos invitaras a La Fiesta! * - Comunicaciones olograficas, radio, televisor, Comunicadores, lecturas

#Todo Acabara Aquí y Ahora # - Excalibur, Nimue

/ Niño Presta Atención a la pelea o vas a morir / - Las zampakuto

* * *

 ** _Unos días más tarde – 5 de Febrero {El incidente de la cárcel del olimpo} (Urano y Cronos)_**

Ya han pasado tan solo dos días desde que el joven drago salió del reino de los dioses nórdicos después de terminar de curar el **Yggdrasil** , el viejo **Odín** le dio un generoso regalo por haberlos salvado de la inminente crisis que iban a sufrir dándole el ultimo **skíðblaðnir** disponible y que iría a ser parte de la flota de **Asgard** en un futuro no muy lejano por lo que decidió dárselo como compensación por haberlos ayudado, el castaño al principio se quejó debido a que él quería uno de los grandes como compensación hasta que el dios **Tyr** lo convenció diciéndole que aún no era capaz de manejarlos debido a que ni siquiera podría mantenerlo con la energía que tenía "la energía que él le había enseñado a los dioses" por lo que para que no sospechara aceptando el consejo de su Dragón en el interior de este lo acepto de mala gana a regañadientes para por lo menos tener algo como lo que poder distraerse en su tiempo libre pero eso no duro mucho debido a que mientras "experimentaba" con el barco y veía su funcionamiento le llego un mensaje que había interceptado su investigador por lo que dejo a su primer familiar en el departamento que tenía y se fue a atender dicho asunto debido que en lo personal sonaba muy interesante debido a que lo que pudo escuchar su informante esto sería una traición a gran escala y si se diera acabo esto significaría una gran revuelta y algo muy malo para sus planes por lo que se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho que tenía que estar para que presencia a su contrincante, el castaño se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar a donde le habían dicho debido a que confiaba ciegamente en su informante debido a que sabía que este no le podía mentir nunca por ciertos asuntos personales

 **Grecia - Atenas - templo de Atenea**

Ahora tan solo estaba pensando en una cosa quienes serían los que causarían tal revuelta como para que le dijeran que fuera

El castaño se encontraba entrando al enorme templo de Atenea para poder averiguan un poco acerca de lo que le habían dicho hace no más de cuatro horas, una vez que entro camino lo más sigilosamente posible debido a que no se preocupaba de su presencia porque llevaba un sello que ocultaba su presencia para todo ser vivo a no ser que tengan conocimiento en **senjutsu** y que sea muy alto para que detecten su presencia pero esa era otra historia, ahora lo que era importante es que dentro del enorme templo podía divisar varias figuras de personas, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que esas personas tenía cierta ropa que él conocía muy bien porque esas mismas ropas eran las que cargaba el grupo de magos que había exterminado cuando conocía al enorme Rey Dragón **Midgardsormr**

-¿Qué tramaran? - se preguntó para sí mismo con interés en lo que estaba haciendo el grupo de magos mientras veía todo con atención

De la nada una luz un tanto roja apareció no muy lejos del grupo de magos, después de que la luz desapareció se podía observar muy bien como dos personas estaban ahí paradas

-Putos maricones y yo que pensé que tal vez se trataría de alguna belleza – susurraba el chico para sí mismo mientras veía a los dos hombres con armadura ligera condecorados en dorado y una capa blanca, no podía ver sus rostros debido a que ambos cargaban cascos de aspecto espartano, estos dos sujetos estaban contemplando con orgullo lo que estaban haciendo el grupo de magos y en eso

-¿Dioses? –Dijo al sentir sus energías - ¿Qué hacen con un grupo de terroristas? – pensaba el castaño mientras veía con atención lo que estaban haciendo los magos – al fin una chica – dijo mientras enfocaba su mirada en donde estaban los magos, en medio de un círculo mágico se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color blanco, esta chica se encontraba inconsciente, pero aun así podía ver su bien formado cuerpo, aunque él quería ir a por ella no podía, quería ver que era lo que tramaban realmente- un momento están extrayendo algo

-[Así parece, pero creo que tal vez sea algo que los dioses menores no pueden tener] – dijo eso el Dragón rojo aconsejando a su compañero

-(¿Por qué crees eso?) – pensó el castaño

-[Porque si no fuera eso lo que ellos están "extrayendo" que sería mejor dicho robando por cómo se be todo esto, lo estaría haciendo un dios de un nivel más alto que el de ellos dos] – dijo el Dragón – [es simple observación chiquillo, si no fuera así entonces dime ¿Por qué hay magos terroristas en un templo a estas horas de la noche?] – dijo el enorme Dragón de color rojo en la mente del castaño para que nadie lo escuche como en toda la conversación de estos dos

-#Pero si es así entonces están desobedeciendo a sus superiores ¿Verdad?# - opino el fragmento de Excalibur **Nimue**

-(Eso es muy cierto, un momento eso es)- pensó en chico mientras veía como del centro del circulo comenzó a aparecer una flecha de oro con decorados en rojo mientras el círculo mágico comenzaba a brillar intensamente y la mujer gritaba

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – era la mujer que gritaba debido al intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, el castaño estaba preparado para intervenir en ese preciso momento pero fue sorprendido por una enorme esfera de energía la cual pudo esquivar por los pelos debido a que casi le da de lleno

-Maldición, me descubrieron – dijo para sí mimo mientras daba un salto para alejarse de su atacante

-Pero ira que tenemos aquí hermano – dijo una voz burlona, dicha persona que lo había atacado con anterioridad se encontraba delante de él, ero uno de los que cargaba la armadura

De la nada el castaño salto nuevamente mientras esquivaba otra esfera de poder que provino desde la espalda, se posiciono hacia un lado para poder ver a sus dos atacantes

-Pero mira que tenemos, tal vez esta sea una fiesta privada de disfraces – dijo el castaño burlonamente mientras hacía como si se quitaría la máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, ante esto los dos se quitaron sus cascos dando a conocer sus rostros

\- Mi nombre es **Fobos** el dios del temor – dijo un joven con apariencia de dieciocho años de cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, tenía rasgos muy bien definido, parecía que era muy calmado y serio – y él es mi hermano **Deimos** el dios del terror – el mencionado tenía el cabello más corto y era de color rojo oscuro y era idéntico a su hermano con excepción que este tenía un lunar en la mejilla derecha, tenía una paraciencia un poco más relajada que el anterior, este lo veía tan serio como su hermano al castaño

\- ¿Podría saber una cosa? – pegunto al castaño

Los dos e miraron y asintieron en señal de aprobación mientras sonreían arrogantemente

-¿Cómo me descubrieron? – pregunto el castaño mientras dejaba su voz burlona a un lado mientras esta se tornaba más seria

-Eso es simple – dijo el pelinegro – si haces algo importante, entonces es lógico que debas de patrullar la zona – dijo mientras veía su hermano que comenzó a distorsionar el espacio alrededor de su mano al igual que el

-Bueno eso es todo – dijo él castaño mientras tomaba un posición neutra

-Bueno creo que eso fue mucho escuchar para una cucaracha muerta – dijo Deimos mientras soltaba una carcajada

-(Me están subestimando par de idiotas) – pensó el castaño mientras los veía – (No es que me queje pero espero a que algún dia encuentre a alguien que no me subestime desde el principio aunque creo que eso sea imposible) – dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa

-[Eso sería muy bueno ¿no lo crees?] – dijo el Dragón mientras reía

-Bueno esto acabo – dijo **Fobos** con vos de grandeza y muy confiado de si mismo

-Te apoyo hermano – le siguió Deimos

Ambos sacaron sus armas de pequeños espacios que distorsionaron alrededor de sus palmas, **Fobos** saco una lanza de color rojo con decorados en negro al igual que la punta de esta, mientras que **Deimos** saco otra lanza pero esta era de color negra con decorados en rojo pero la punta de esta lanza era de oro, ambas eran de un aspecto muy intimidante, pero el castaño solo podía pensar en una cosa

-(Esto es una mierda, quieren matarme de un solo golpe, su grandeza sí que es grande, no obstante no me dejare) – pensó el castaño mientras adoptaba pose de pelea para dar comienzo a la "lucha" – (estos son muy molestos, recién invocan sus armas y estas ya ha comenzado a ponerme incomodo)

-[Y que esperabas, te acaban de decir de que son dioses y esos que tienes al frente justo ahora aunque son dioses menores estos tienen un gran influencia en los seres humanos con tan solo tocarlos en especial sus armas] – dijo el Dragón rojo en la mente del castaño

-Bueno empiezo yo – dijo **Deimos** mientras se abalanzaba hacia el castaño

- **[Boosted Gear]** – dijo el castaño materializando su guantelete rojo con picos dorados y una gema verde en el torso de la mano

El castaño detuvo una estocada que había lanzado el dios menor con el guantelete, para después propinarle un buen golpe en el mentó con la mano derecha, al ver esto **Fobos** se lanzó para poder empalar al castaño pero él lo predijo y nuevamente uso su guantelete para detener el golpe de la lanza de otro dios menor, después de detenerla de dio una parada y al igual que su hermano este salió volando hacia atrás

-Valla, eres bueno humano – dijo **Deimos** mientras se ponía de pie

-Lo admito, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé – dijo **Fobos** mientras se ponía de pie al igual que su hermano

\- Es hora de ponerse cerio **[Balance Breaker] –** al decir eso una armadura roja se materia lizo en el castaño que la activo desde el principio de la pelea sin vacilar, la armadura era rojo con picos dorados en los codos, rodillas y en el casco de la armadura, esta tenia genas impregnada en los pies, en el antebrazo, en el reverso de la muñeca y una más grande que las anteriores en el pecho son dos genas de color rojo al lado de esta más grande

{Si no la han visto, miren bien la pelea contra Raiser y las verán}

-[Pelearas con todo desde el principio, eso es tomar la iniciativa] – dijo el Dragón

-#Si no lo hiciera puede morir de una manera muy dolorosa# - dijo Nimue mientras el castaño comenzaba su pelea contra los dioses menores al mismo tiempo

-(Ya cállense, que necesito concentrarme) – les pidió el castaño a ambas entidades

El castaño estaba esquivando las estocadas que lanzaban ambos dioses con sus lanzas, las cuales amenazaban con empalarlo vivo, el castaño detuvo la lanza de **Fobos** para posteriormente lanzarle un golpe a corta distancia pero este tenía una mano libre y lo detuvo mientras que **Deimos** apareció atrás de el para intentar decapitarlo pero este se agacho esquivando la muerte segura, soltó la lanza de **Fobos** mientras daba un salto hacia la derecha para que no lo intentaran sorprenderlo

-Vaya has resistido más de lo que pensé – se bufo **Fobos** mientras **Deimos** asentía en forma de aprobación

-(Solo esperen un poco más mierda de dioses) – pensó el castaño mientras retomaba su pose de pelea

-Hermano creo que deberíamos podernos un poco más serio, este sujeto no cae ante la energía que están emanado nuestras lanzas hacia él, solo la absorbe y no le causa daño, a este paso "ella" llegara muy pronto – comento **Deimos** mientras **Fobos** suspiraba en señal de aprobación ante lo que dijo se hermano

-Concuerdo contigo hermano, hay que acabar con esto rápido –dijo **Fobos**

En tan solo un instante **Fobos** había aparecido al lado derecho del castaño, él lo siguió con la mirada pero dejo que haga lo que iba a hacer, al momento en que apareció le cio un golpe en el costado con la parte baja de la lanza, el castaño detuvo el golpe pero eso era un finta debido a que **Deimos** apareció en el costado izquierdo dando una patada baja con lo cual lo desestabilizo por lo que **Fobos** aprovecho y le dio un golpe directo con la derecha, el castaño dentro de la armadura lo esquivo por los pelos pero ese no era su objetivo, **Deimos** trato de empalarlo con su lanza pero esta fue detenida por la mano izquierda del castaño mientras detenía con la derecha la mano de **Fobos** , estos mostraron una cara arrogante como si fuera su vitoria decidida, en eso ambos tanto **Fobos** como **Deimos,** dispararon un rayo de energía desde la palma de su mano libre el cual tomo por sorpresa al Cataño y no tuvo más remedio que recibir el disparo a quemarropa de ambos dioses menores los cuales después de disparar notaron algo en el ambiente, y eso era algo grave para ellos

-Maldita sea, nos descubrió, hay que apresurarnos tu ve por ella que yo iré por la flecha – exclamo **Fobos** muy inquieto por la presencia que estaba sintiendo, pero su hermano quería hacer otra cosa antes de irse

-Está bien, pero antes quiero acabar con este humano de pacotilla – dijo **Deimos** mientras trataba de caminar hacia el lugar donde había chocado el castaño después de recibir el impacto, el castaño se encontraba inmóvil después de dicho disparo cargado de energía

-No hay tiempo apresúrate, si lo vemos de nuevo tú mismo te encargaras personalmente de él, pero hasta entonces vámonos antes de que llegue nuestra tía a este lugar – dijo Fobos mientras cogía la flecha dorada con decorados en rojo

Ante la respuesta/sugerencia de su hermano **Deimos** solo cogió a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente del piso y la llevo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de magos que habían estado haciendo un circulo de transporte apenas terminaron de extraer la flecha del lugar de donde se encontraba

En tan solo un segundo ambos dioses menores con el grupo de magos y la chica que se encontraba inconsciente desaparecieron en el haz de luz del círculo de transporte que se encontraba debajo de ellos, el castaño se encontraba en una columna del templo contra el cual había chocado anteriormente sus gemas habían dejado de emitir brillo desde que había chocado con esos disparos a quemarropa de los dioses menores, pero en realidad se encontraba consciente y había estado observando todo desde que sintió esa energía y por lo tanto dedujo que lo mejor sería fingir que había perdido el conocimiento para que se vallan rápido y poder irse también, una vez que todos se fueron el castaño se separó de la columna la cual tenía muchas grietas y la mayoría de la parte baja de esta había desaparecido debido al impacto

-Putos dioses de mierda, ya me las pagaran pero hasta entonces, mejor me largo antes de que llegue el dueño y vea el desastre que hicimos – dijo para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar y cuando se posponía a extender sus alas, pudo sentir una enorme energía la cual provenía de una sola persona y esa persona se encontraba juste detrás de el

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi templo? – pregunto una voz la cual por el tono dedujo dos cosas, una era la de una mujer y la otra es que se encontraba sumamente enojada, y por lo que podía sentir no quería que se valla así como así por lo cual opto por su única opción actualmente y esa era correr como el mismo diablo que era

En tan solo un segundo el castaño salió volando a gran velocidad del templo tal que solo parecía un destello de energía, la diosa miro por donde se había ido la armadura andante, de la nada la diosa disparo un pequeño rayo de energía el cual fue con dirección a una esquina del templo, por el disparo se levantó una pequeña cortina de humo de la cual salió la armadura roja que estaba usando el castaño son el adentro de esta, este caminaba lentamente hasta quedar a tan solo unos diez metros de la diosa y ahí podo verla detenidamente

Era un mujer de unos veinte a veinticinco años de edad, con una paraciencia seria en una cara con detalles finos muy hermosa a su parecer, su cabello era de color azul claro largo hasta su cintura, sus hermosos ojos era de color azul oscuro, tenía una figura de infarto con unos pechos grandes de copa C cintura estrecha grades caderas y unas piernas bien torneadas, esta vestía lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca con algunos detalles en dorado al igual que los filos de la túnica y una armadura ligera se podía preciar en esta al igual que tenía en sus manos un casco guerrero como el de los dos hermanos que acababa de combatir hace un momento, por lo que dedujo dos cosas

– (Ella debe de ser una diosa del panteón para que esos dos maricas se hallan retirado)- y -(De seguro sería una gran modelo) – pensó en castaño mientras la veía muy bien, en eso ella hablo

-Dime que ha pasado – dijo autoritaria mente – por lo que puedo ver aquí se ha librado un batalla y para una necesitan de dos oponentes ¿no es así? – dijo/pregunto la diosas – cuanta todo con detalle – dijo mientras apuntaba al castaño con una lanza dorada con un circulo en la punta y unos picos antes de este los cuales seguían hasta cierto punto pero no como para herir a alguien

-Está bien - dijo la armadura mientras tomaba una pose neutral – pero dime tu nombre primero – dijo la armadura

-Eso es maleducado chico, primero debes de presentarte tú – dijo la diosa mientras bajaba su lanza y lo moraba fijamente – porque no comienzas mostrando tu rostro

El castaño sabía que la armadura seria reconocida fácilmente si la veía más tiempo o si alguien más la veía, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo así que deshizo la armadura del **[Balance Breaker]**

-Mi señora, yo soy un simple humano que no tiene nombre alguno – dijo mientras mostraba su máscara junto a sus gafas oscuras – pero puede llamarme **[sombre] –** dijo el chico mientras le hablaba respetuosamente – ya que me he presentado no sería mucho pedir saber su nombre

-Eso no es una presentación – dijo llanamente la diosa mientras lo miraba fijamente hasta que – No tienes la intención de decirme tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad? – Ante esto el castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza – Está bien – se rindió la diosa al saber la simple respuesta – Es cucha bien niño mi nombre es **Atenea** y soy la diosa de la sabiduría, por lo tanto has estado destruyendo mi templo desde que llegasteis

-Lo siento- en tan solo un instante la diosa se posiciono al frente del castaño apuntándolo son la punta de su lanza/báculo dorado debido a que debajo del castaño brillo una tenue luz, la cual era su salvación – no me dejaras ir ¿He? – dijo con ironía al saber que no podía escapar

-Si lo vuelves a intentar actuare según lo que vea más conveniente – dijo Atenea mientras daba un paso atrás y la luz debajo de los pies del Castaño desaparecía

-Está bien – dijo en son de derrota – Le explicare to...

El castaño no termino de decir lo que iba a explicar debido a que una flecha paso justo junto a su mejilla derecha rozándolo un poco dejando una pequeña cortada de la cual brotaba sangre fresca del castaño, ambos miraron hacia donde provenía la flecha, esta provenía justo detrás de **Atenea** por lo que posaron su mirada hacia ese lugar en especial del cual salió una chica que a la vista parecía de diecinueve años con cabello de color castaño con ojos de color cafés oscuros, ella vestía lo que parecía una armadura un tanto ligera de color plata oscura con decorados en azul marino, pero aun así el castaño podía ver su bien formado cuerpo, pecho de tamaño considerables {como los de Xenovia, es un ejemplo} una cintura estrecha caderas aun poco anchas y unas piernas bien torneadas para lo que parecía, esta lo estaba viendo mientras lo apuntaba con su arco dorado dando a conocer que ella fue la que había disparado la flecha de hace un momento

-No te confíes hermano, de seguro solo te dirá mentiras – dijo la castaña mientras cogía otra flecha y la ponía mientras apuntaba hacia el castaño

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que nos cuente lo que sabe – dijo **Atenea** \- ¿Verdad? **Artemisa** – dijo mientras la veía dando a conocer quién era al castaño

Artemisa solo le dirigió una mirada con normalidad mientras esta le respondía de la misma manera

-Te crees muy hombre como para intentar escapar de los dioses tres veces seguidas - dijo Artemisa mientras disparaba una flecha a un costado, la cual detuvo el avance del castaño que había aprovechado esa pequeña oportunidad para escapar

-Creo que no me dejaran ir tan fácilmente – dijo con simpleza mientras la diosa de la caza le apuntaba con otra flecha – (Acepto cualquier sugerencia posible en estos momentos) – pidió el castaño en sus pensamientos

-Niño, desembucha lo que sabes o la siguiente flecha ira justo a tu entrepierna - en ese instante la diosa bajo un poco el arco teniendo como objetivo la entrepierna del castaño, ante esto el castaño comenzó a temer por su hombría

-Artemisa, no asustes al pobre ¿Noves que solo es un niño? – dijo mientras lo miraba

A la diosa de la caza no le importó el comentario de la diosa

-¿Dónde está la flecha que se encontraba en este templo? – preguntó la diosa de la caza

-[Escucha, mi consejo seria que hables con ellas y trates de salir de este predicamento y si sale bien, te libras de curarte tus huesos rotos y salvar tu vida, no por nada son diosas del panteón del **Olimpo] –** aconsejo el Dragón [Y yo no recomendaría que trates de huir nuevamente o pierdes más que una simple parte de tu cuerpo, es más ni siquiera debiste tratar de huir] – dijo Ddraig mientras se burlaba de la suerte de su portador

-(Y ahora lo dices, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?) – dijo en sus pensamientos el castaño enojado

-#Concuerdo con Ddraig, debes tratar de calmarlas un poco y aclarar el malentendido# - dijo el fragmento de **Excalibur**

-Está bien – se rindió el castaño

Después de eso el castaño le explico todo lo que sucedió en el templo de Atenea a amas diosas presentes, estas solo escuchaban atentamente mientras lo miraban, durante toda la explicación Artemisa no bajo su arco

-Estas diciendo que los dioses bajos están tratando de conspirar contra nosotros – dijo **Artemisa** desconfiada

-Nah, yo solo les dije lo que pude ver, así que no soy responsable de eso, pero si tuviera que decirlo en palabras eso lo describiría por completo – dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo

-Si tratas de huir nuevamente te golpeare tan fuerte que tendrás que reposar por una semana – advirtió **Atenea**

-Si ya lo entendí, con ella que aún no deja de apuntar a mi entrepierna – dijo mientras apuntaba a **Artemisa** la cual bajo su arco ante una sutil señal de **Atenea**

-Gracias por la información – dijo mientras veía al castaño – Ahora nos tendremos que retirar, tenemos cosas que atender con **Fobos** y **Deimos** por la infracciones que han cometido, de seguro y se han escondido en algún lugar lejano- dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar en la situación – bueno **Artemisa** tenemos cosas que hacer, tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar joven – después de decir eso la diosa peli azul se disponía a retirar cuando de pronto el castaño hablo

-De eso nada, ni hablar, de eso dos puñales me encargo yo y nadie más que yo – vociferó el castaño haciendo que las diosas lo miraran con una cara de confusión puesto que por lo que les conto y la evidencia del templo era obvio que el chico había recibido una tremenda paliza – si se preguntan el porqué, eso es muy simple puesto que me cobrare lo que me hicieron y con muuuuuuuuuuucho interese – lo dijo como si fuera una amenaza puesto que su voz estaba llena de instinto asesino

.No creo que seas capaz de darle pelea, remedo de humano – **Artemisa** se burló del castaño, pero este simplemente la ignoro y veía a **Atenea**

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces nos veremos mañana aquí mismo a la media noche – **Atenea** simplemente hablo, ante eso **Artemisa** planeaba refutar pero **Atenea** la detuvo con un movimiento mano, para proceder a hablar nuevamente – te dejos a esos dos pero tendrás que ayudarnos en esto, tú los enfrentaras pero, tendrás que sacarle la mayor cantidad de información que puedas y tendrás que atraparlos los vivos para juzgar sus actos

-Está bien por mí, pero si encuentro algo, me lo quedo y no se lo daré a nadie, incluso si lo robo de las manos de su propio dueño, esa es mi única condición – expreso lo único que quería – a y una cosa más, si alguno de nosotros sabe algo durante el dia de mañana, será informado mañana cuando nos reunamos

Ante eso las diosas simplemente asintieron, aunque **Artemisa** con desgana por el comentario

-Bien ahora arregla todo lo que le hiciste a mi templo – dijo Atenea mientras señalaba los destrozos que se habían cometido en el templo

-Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero me temo que mi magia es una mierda a pesar de tener mucha – comento el castaño mientras comenzaba a alejarse – si no es mucho problema se os encargo

-Piensas hacer que nos hagamos cargo de esto – dijo **Atenea** mientras veía al castaño que se estaba retirando de la escena

-Por supuesto, pienso recomenzarlas por el favor después, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿lo podrían reparar? – pidió el chico mientras seguía caminando hacia afuera del templo

-¿Pero qué te has creído? Mierda de muchacho – dijo **Artemisa** ya muy molesta por todo lo sucedido y esta vez no le importó que **Atenea** trate de callarla

-Está bien, yo me encargo, pero tendrás que recompensarlo – dijo Atenea mientras se dirigía hacia unos de los pilares

-Hermana, ¿Cómo puedes rebajarte a seguir las ordenes de un simple humano como este? y en sima de todo irrespetuoso – dijo Artemisa ya muy molesta

-¡TU ERES LA IRRESPETUOSA! – fue lo que el castaño gritaba mientras se retiraba por la entrada principal del templo

-No te preocupes hermana, estoy segura que el regresara con algo que valga la pena, lo sé por el tono de su voz, en ningún momento flaqueo aun estando al frente de dos diosas del olimpo – fue el único comentario de Atenea, y después de eso simplemente arreglo el templo que le pertenecía, mientras tanto Artemisa se la quedo viendo todo el tiempo mientras pensaba si había alguna razón en específico del porque lo hacia

 **Al dia siguiente- templo de Atenea -**

Era alrededor de la una de madrugada, ambas diosas habían llegado a la hora acordada, pero no había ningún rastro del castaño, **Artemisa** estaba hecha una furia mientras caminaba de un lado al otro desesperada o mejor dicho cabreada, le faltaba poco para ir en busca del chico, pero mientras ella estaba así **Atenea** simplemente se encontraba pacientemente mientras veía la lejanía cuando de pronto un destello rojo paso volando a gran velocidad y aterrizo justo en el centro del enorme templo, una vez que este aterrizo ambas pudieron ver al castaño que habían estado esperando desde ya hace una hora

-Hola como han estado – fue lo que dijo el recién llegado al templo

-¿Cómo hemos estado? Dime una razón para no matarte aquí mismo miserable – **Artemisa** estaba apuntando al castaño mientras le hablaba con mucha furia

-Si me tratas así no les diré nada entonces – se burló el castaño mientras de daba media vuelta y vio a **Atenea** que lo miraba con ojos penetrantes – Bueno, solo porque cumplo mis promesas les diré lo que pude averiguar de esos dos bastardos – comento mientras se sentaba en el piso y miraba hacia el techo – lo primero que pude averiguar es que ellos están dirigiéndose hacia el olimpo con una enorme cantidad de soldados, ¿Para qué? No lo sé, lo segundo es que aparte de haber robado esa flecha dorada – mientras apuntaba hacia **Artemisa** – se robaron el **[Arco del triunfo]** dos horas después de haber huido de aquí por la presencia de ella – **Artemisa** entro en pánico mientras **Atenea** simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en lo que decía el castaño

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ROBARON EL ARCO DEL TRIUNFO?! – Grito Artemisa con una cara de preocupación - ¡Y tú dese

-Espera un momento diosa de pacotilla – el interrumpió el castaño – si querías que nadie lo tomara lo tendría tu misma, y no lo hubieras dejado en el mundo humano, y yo apenas obtuve esta información hace ya como veinte minutos – se quejó el castaño mientras las miraba, aunque ellas no lo podían ver podían decir que estaba fastidiado debido a su tono de voz

-Veo que has estado trabajando arduamente – comento Atenea mientras se dirigía hacia el castaño

-Eso es poco para lo que he estado trabajando todo el día de ayer – le respondió mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Y? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Nos dirigimos hacia el **Olimpo**? – dijo el castaño mientras veía a ambas diosas

-¿Tu iras al Olimpo? Sobre mi cadáver dejare entrar a alguien así a – no termino debido a que **Atenea** la interrumpió

-¿Sabes en que parte esta? – le pregunto **Atenea** al castaño mientras ambos ignoraban a **Artemisa**

-Por supuesto – dijo el castaño con voz emocionada

-Entonces partimos de inmediato – ordeno **Atenea** , pero ante esto **Artemisa** grito

-Oye, ¿Cómo vas a dejar que este sujeto entre como si nada al **Olimpo**? Eso va en contra de las regla – le dijo muy furiosa

-Recuerda que era parte del trato con el chico – dijo Atenea – él debe de encargarse de **Deimos** y **Fobos**

-Si ir como si nada al **Olimpo** es un problema por no tener respaldo entonces, porque no decimos que soy su hijo – dijo simplemente el castaño – por supuesto que adoptado, ¿Verdad mamá? – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia **Atenea** la cual simplemente embozo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si es adoptado no hay problema, mi nuevo hijo temporal – dijo **Atenea**

-Un momento, ¿Un hijo adoptado puede ser temporal? – pregunto el castaño

-En este acuerdo, si – le dijo normalmente la diosa de la sabiduría

-Partamos de una buena vez antes de que me dé un dolor de cabeza – dijo **Artemisa**

\- Creo que es lo mejor – le apoyo **Atenea**

Después de eso **Atenea** invoco un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, el castaño se acercó a **Atenea** y cuando ya todo estuvo listo el hablo

-Espero que nos levemos bien tía **Artemisa** – lo dijo con voz fingida de un niño menor en tono de burla

Ante esto la diosa simplemente miro hacia otro lado para ignorar al chico, pero el simplemente no podía dejar de molestarla con su simple presencia por lo que decidió ignorarlo

Después de eso el círculo mágico se ilumino en una luz azulada y los tres desaparecieron del templo en el que se encontraban

El castaño estaba mirando fijamente el ambiente en el que se encontraba, puesto que lo que se encontraba justo al frente de él era algo muy nuevo para sus ojos, era un lugar muy grande que al parecer se extendía hasta el horizonte desde el lugar donde se encontrada, el lugar estaba completamente limpio hay se encontraban varios edificios de color celestes y de color blanco los más grades, todos tenían un aspecto un tanto antiguo y moderno a la vez, había un pequeño puente por el cual fluía un arroyo y también destacaban los arboles los cuales eran grandes y en su sombra se encontraban varias sillas al igual que debajo de unas sombrillas que se encontraban cerca de los árboles, todo estaba en orden y no había nadie más a la vista que ellos tres

-Como veras, este es la parte del olimpo que me pertenece, en este lugar lo dioses tienen partes respectivas en donde pueden realizar las actividades que ellos quieran dentro de este espacio, pero por supuesto, solo los dioses mayores pueden tener un espacio, mientras los dioses medios y menores no – explico Atenea – y por su puesto la mayoría de esto es para que el ejército dentro pueda entrenar y mantenerse en forma – termino de explicar la diosa - ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Esto es tuyo ¿Verdad? – le pregunto el castaño, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía que el lugar era muy espaciosos y ordenado, tal y como se esperaba de la diosa de la sabiduría y de las estrategias militares – Ni de broma quiero ver a tu ejército, de seguro son un grupo de militares

-Bueno ¿Tienes alguna pista de dónde están ellos? – hablo por primera vez Artemisa desde que llegaron al lugar

-Si ¿Saben dónde se encuentra un lugar llamado El lugar de diputas? – le respondió el castaño

-¿El lugar de disputas? Aquí nada se llama así, de seguro que has de estar preguntando por el [Coliseo] – le respondió con normalidad la diosa de la sabiduría - ¿Se encuentran allí? – le pregunto al castaño

-No, para nada, simplemente vi un mapa del lugar en donde esos dos estaban con anterioridad, y de allí me puedo guiar para buscar el lugar, porque esos malditos no lo dejaron en un muy buen estado que digamos – después de decir eso se encogió los hombros restándole importancia al asunto – pero bueno, creo que ese es un buen lugar, diríjanse hacia ese lugar con sus soldados, todo esto comenzara en tan solo quince minutos, de aquí en adelante es su decisión lo que harán, yo me vengo de esos dioses de pacotilla y tal vez una que otra cosilla de mas, nos vemos después – se despidió el castaño mientras materializaba sus alas de Dragón y salía volando del lugar – así ¿por dónde quedaba el lugar? – ante esto la diosa de la cacería quería golpearlo pero se contuvo

-¡Se encuentra hacia halla, hacia el norte! – le dijo **Artemisa**

-¡Gracias muñeca! – le grito el castaño

Después de esas palabras el chico desapareció a una gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia su destino, ambas diosas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Artemisa pareció recordar algo

-Oye **Atenea** – dijo la diosa de la casería

-¿Te preocupa algo hermana? – le pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría

-¿Qué crees que harán tu ejercito cuando lo encuentren? Si mal no recuerdo, hoy es el dia en que están en el [Coliseo] – pregunto/dijo la diosa castaña

Ante este comentario **Atenea** se quedó pensando por un momento en silencio mientras sus hermana la veía con detenimiento, hasta que hablo

-Creo que el hará algo por sí solo, dejemos que se encargue de ese pequeño inconveniente – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia dirección contraria a la que había tomado el castaño – bueno tenemos cosa que hacer, hay que retirarnos, son suerte y lo volveremos a ver, pero hasta entonces hay que comenzar todo – dijo con voz seria

-Lo único que me preocupa es que hagan un desastre en el [Coliseo], recuerda que mañana es mío – comento la diosa castaña

-No hay problema, si lo destruyen lo reconstruiremos y te dejare mi turno próximo – le contesto la diosa peli azul

-Lo único fastidiosa aquí es que solo hay un coliseo por órdenes de Padre – dijo con desdén la diosa de la casería

-Eso es para que aprendamos a ordenarnos y a compartir las cosas aunque sean muy pocas – le respondió la diosa de la sabiduría

-Bueno, pero ese chico ni siquiera tiene un firma mágica tuya para que lo identifiquen como parte de tu lado o por lo menos una mísera nota pegada a su espalda – se lo dijo mientras seguían caminando

-Como he dicho eso no será ningún inconveniente, solo dejémoslo solo, el hará un buen trabajo – le respondió y en ese mismo instante ambas desaparecieron en un haz de luz

 **Lejos de donde se encontraba el punto de partida**

-Solo tenemos quince minutos – solo que dijo cierto castaño mientras volaba con sus alas de dragón a una gran velocidad

Después de unos minutos, el castaño se detuvo al frete de lo que parecía un antiguo coliseo romano, solo que este parecía mucho más resistente y más modernizado comparado con los del mundo humano en la antigüedad

Al frete de él se encontraba un enorme Coliseo con la misma estructura que los romanos antiguos, Una enorme puesta de oro solido imponente a los lados se podían ver estatuas de leones hechos de pata radiante, en lo más alto se podían divisar las estatuas de los dioses más importantes, así es, tres estatuas hechas como fiel copia de los originales, una estatuas de Zeus, una de Poseidón y una se Hades muy bien talladas y con decorados con gemas preciosas

-Bueno, es hora de empezar con esto- dijo mientras en traba por la puesta principal-Les gusta presumir ¿Verdad?

Mientras el castaño se adentraba por la puerta principal pudo ver algo que lo desconcertó o mejor dicho que ya estaba esperando, se agacho mientras esquivaba una fecha que alguien le había lanzado, y ese alguien se encontraba justo al frete suyo y junto a él se encontraban más personas, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban una armadura con decorados en azul, y en su pecho un símbolo como el de un búho azul, todos lo estaban viendo con ojos penetrantes y algunos de ellos al igual que el que había lanzado la flecha ya se habían puesto en posición de batalla mientras que la mayoría a darse cuenta de esto tomaron una posición de ataque, todos los soldados lo estaban recibiendo con una posición de batalla

-Puta sea la vida- Dijo mientas en su mano izquierda hacia aparecer un pequeño espacio de donde salió una espada negra con el filo plateado, el mago tenia decorados en dorado y esta espada despedía poder sacro, lo cual alerto a los soldados debido a que esa espada irradiaba poder sacro

-Oigan, esa es una espada sacra, los del bando de la iglesia se han colado en el olimpo, solo hay una cosa por hacer – dijo el que parecía el líder, era una persona de unos veinte años de cabello rubio de ojos verde y con un rostro atractivo para las mujeres

-¡MUERTE!-gritaron los demás mientras atacaban al chico con todo lo que tenían

Varias flechas lo atravesaban, los espadachines le encajaban sus espadas aun cuando este se intentaba oponer a ellos pero él no podía y por último el rubio que parecía su líder le encajo una lanza de color plata en su pecho, más precisamente en su corazón, para posteriormente dejar caer el cuerpo sin vida del joven con su espada

-Y ahora es hora de destrozar esta espada inservible, ¿no sé cómo alguien como tu pudo llegar hasta aquí?- dijo mientras miraba a los demás mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el cuerpo sin vida del joven, se agacho para poder tomas su espada, pero esta por alguna extraña razón no se despegaba de su mano, pero no era eso, por lo que decidió ver su rostro ahí vio algo perturbados, su rostro no tenía los ojos que de por ley tenían que estarlo puesto que nadie lo había atacado en la cara, de sus cuencas salía un gas oscuro que él no sabía de donde salía, de repente comenzaron a salir cucarachas, ciempiés, ratas, cuervos, murciélagos y muchos insecto más, todos estaban viendo eso y algunos comenzaron a vomitar mientras otros veían con atención que el cuerpo sin vida del joven se comenzaba a levantar poco a poco, en eso se comenzaron a escuchar las voces, pero no eran voces cualquiera esas eran voces demoniacas, era aterrador, por lo que todos los soldados comenzaron a gritar sin excepción per algo ocurrió

-Ya detengan este juego de niños – se escuchó una voz potente, la de un hombre para ser más exactos

De la nada el joven desapareció junto a toda l sangre que se había derramado durante su matanza del joven solo para dejarles ver que el joven que había "asesinado" se encontraba en lo alto de la mitad del coliseo mirando hacia abajo, puesto que estaba volando con sus alas de Dragón, mientras sostenía la espada que había sacado con anterioridad, este se encontraba mirando hacia una dirección fija y eso era la entrada del coliseo donde se encontraba un hombre de cabellera negra con alunas canas, de ojos marón, una cicatriz en la cara en forma de rayo que atravesaba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla derecha, tenía puesta una armadura similar a los de los demás soldados, solo que esta tenía unos círculos en dorado rodando al búho en una cinta de color rojo en su brazo izquierdo, el hombre parecía de unos cincuenta años

Todos tenían diferentes expresiones en su rostro ya sean de confusión por lo que hizo el muchacho, odio por el chico, pero la que tenía el que acababa de llegar era de decepción por sus soldados, mientras que el chico miraba divertido todo desde el aire

-Creo que esta pequeña broma ya ha ido muy lejos – dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar mientras veía al chico en el aire y veía detenidamente sus alas

-No lo creo, apenas y estaba por comenzar – dijo el castaño con mascara mientras descendía hasta el piso en donde el hombre a ver esta acción camino hasta quedar al frente de el

-Muy bien ahora que el líder ha llegado, el no tendrá la más mínima oportunidad – fue el comentario en voz alta de uno de los sondados de armadura

-Es cierto – después de esas palabras todos comenzaron a tener la misma idea acerca de cómo terminaría esto, murmurando cosas como "esto ni siquiera será una pelea si él es su oponente" y entre otras cosas, pero...

-Eso no se va a poder – fue lo que dijo el sujeto de la cicatriz quien aparentemente era capitán

Todos sin excepción, hasta el muchacho castaño le presto la atención a lo que estaba por decir, pero alguien lo interrumpió

-¿Por qué no se va a poder? Es un miembro de la iglesia, es un enemigo, invadieron nuestras tierras con su libro y todas esas cosas, ¡DEBE SER EJECUTADO AHORA MISMO! – gritaba el que anteriormente los estaba liderando, dándole a conocer al castaño que este sujeto era alguien con un rango un poco elevado al ver que nadie más se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra sobre lo que acababa de decir el sujeto de la cicatriz

El castaño veía detenidamente la situación en como todos estaban, los comentarios que se habían hacho y en especial en el sujeto que se encontraba justo a tan solo un paso frente a él, el cual daba un aura un poco misteriosa y llena de tranquilidad aun cuando tenía una mirada asesina, este había volteado a ver al sujeto que había hablado pero simplemente lo ignoro y volvió a ver al chico al frete suyo

-La señora me ha comunicado que este chico está con nosotros, y nos ha dado dos órdenes, la primera es de desplegarnos, mientras que la segunda es de dejar tranquilo a este muchacho y retirarnos si molestarlo- dijo con normalidad con una voz un tanto alta para que todos sin excepción los escucharan

-Y eso ¿Cómo porque?- pregunto esta vez el muchacho castaño- No creo que estos dejen lo que estaban a punto de hacer solo porque lo digan en especial cuando un chico de tan solo trece años los estaba venciendo a todos con una simple ilusión – se bufo el castaño son sus alza extendida, las cuales las extendió aún más para dejar una imagen aún más imponente dejando en claro que tan solo era un juego para el

Ante este comentario, todos se pusieron en posición de pelea para proseguir con lo que querían hacer desde un principio, con excepción del castaño y el capitán de la cicatriz

-Esto ya se acabó, hay que cumplir con las órdenes de muestra señora ahora mismo- dijo mientras daba media vuelta dándole la espalda al Cataño y prosiguió a caminar- ¿Planean desobedecerla?- después de decir eso comenzó a caminar hasta que

-¿Por qué esa orden? ¿Cómo fue que llego tan rápido?- pregunto el castaño mientras Hacia desaparecer su par de alas de Dragón, ante la pregunta el sujeto de la cicatriz le respondió con simpleza

-Simplemente me encontraba de camino hacia este lugar cundo me encontré con nuestra señora quien iba en compañía de la señora **Artemisa** , en ese momento me dijo que teníamos que comenzar con la formación delta, en caso de invasión – ante esto todos dejaron su posición de lucha y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su capitán por esas simples palabras- y con lo que nos deja que todos tenemos que reunirnos en el punto acordado en la reunión, por lo que tenemos que ir a avisarle a todo el personal de nuestra señora **Atenea** \- todos lo siguieron mientras se reiteraba

-Oigan, escuchen, si quieren pelear, lo hare después de que haga lo que tengo que hacer por su "señora", o lo que sea, ha y por cierto, dile a Atenea que esto no le saldrá barato ni porque yo sea su hijo adoptivo, tendrá que darme algo después de terminar esto – dijo en chico mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el norte

Ante esas palabras todo se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras "hijo adoptivo" por qué conocían el carácter de quien los mandaba a entrenar

-Bueno me retiro y no te olvides de comunicarles esas palabras y tú – dijo mientras señalaba al que lo comandaba hace poco- que te quede bien en claro, yo no estoy de lado de nadie y mucho menos del lado de la iglesia y si tienen algún problema con ellos no es asunto mío y por lo tanto no es de mi incumbencia así que si tienes un problema con eso quéjate porque yo no llevare eso en mi espalda- dijo dándole algo a conocer al soldado- Ha y una cosa más, tú- señalando al capitán- cuando termine lo que tengan que hacer, ven aquí con unos de esos "soldados" porque de seguro y encontraras un bonito regalo

Después de eso todos se fueron dejando al coliseo vacío sin nadie a su alrededor y mucho menos dentro de él, por ahora.

Después de unos dos minutos desde que partió del coliseo, el castaño se encontraba volando hacia el norte, como había comenzado a volar, puesto que lo único que el necesitaba era saber solo ese punto cardinal para comenzar con todo.

-Muy bien, es hora de que salgan pedazos de mierda- dijo mientras veía al frete suyo- ¡ **Deimos**! ¡ **Fobos**!- grito todo lo que pudo con su voz, mientras eso estaba preparando algo en su mano

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- fue lo que dijo un joven de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, con rasgos bien definido, un rostro hermoso para cualquier mujer, **Fobos** , quien había aparecido de un círculo mágico que recién se había creado y había llegado a través de él, este portaba un lanza de color rojo con decorados en negro, con una punta negra- ¿No crees que esto es el destino hermano?- ante este comentario el castaño se pues en posición de pelea puesto que sabía que esto se iba a poner bien movido

-Ciertamente esto es como que el destino pidiera que nosotros acabemos con la vida de este pobre humano por desafiar a los dioses- fue lo que dijo un joven de cabello corto, de color rojo oscuro, idéntico que su hermano en cuanto a su rostro, pero con un aire más agresivo, este portaba una lanza de color negra con decorados en rojo pero la punta de esta era de oro, este era **Deimos** \- es horade que page por su insolencia, ¡Vamos hermano!- grito y de un instante ambos se lanzaron en contra del Cataño con alas de Dragón

-No podrás con nosotros pobre lagartija- dijo **Fobos** en son de burla, mientras caminaba pasivamente hacia adelante sin siquiera prestarle atención al Cataño- solo serás una simple piedra en nuestro camino, la cual aremos a un lado ahora mismo, ¿Estás listo hermano?

-¿Cundo terminamos? Esto ni siquiera será una pelea- dijo **Deimos** mientras imitaba a su hermano y caminaba sin cuidado alguno

-Concuerdo con ustedes dos, esto ni siquiera podría llamarse una pelea, esto será una completa masacre por parte mía- dijo el castaño mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el frente

Ante esta acción los dos dioses menores tuvieron cierto interés por lo que mostraría pero ambos pusieron sus lanzas hacia el frente por desconfianza, cuando el castaño abrió ambas manos, de ambas salieron dos rayos de color rojo, los cuales fueron directo a donde se encontraban **Deimos** y **Fobos** , estos ante al ataque sorpresa simplemente saltaron para evitar el daño, pero eso simplemente era demasiado obvio

-Creo que esto será algo movido desde el inicio de nuestro reencuentro- dijo en castaño mientras estaba dando saltos hacia atrás- **¡Balance-Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail!-** Grito el castaño mientras los dioses veían como una onda de energía era expulsada del castaño, esta era de color roja, pero extrañamente no podían sentir ningún tipo de energía proveniente de él, aun cuando veían todo ese tipo de energía ser expulsada de su cuerpo de repente se escucho

 **-[¡Balance Breaker del Dragón Gales!]-** era una voz muy fuerte y gruesa, la cual provenía de un guantelete de color rojo con una gema verde esmeralda y con picos dorados en la parte del codo

-(Solo me quedan diez minutos para que comience la verdadera fiesta, tendré que hacer esto rápido o no podré ir por ella)-pensó el castaño mientras salía de la onda de energía que había provocado su transformación con armadura

-[Tendrás que cuidar bien tu propia espalda si quieres acabar con esto sin que te liquiden, recuerda que aunque sean dioses menores siguen siendo dioses, no tendrán la fuerza de los dioses de alto nivel, pero aun así siguen siendo dioses y su nivel no es tan bajo como los magos que acabaste cuando peleaste junto donde se encontraba Midgardsormr, si estos dos se ponen serios de seguro y tendrás problemas, tendrás que ganarles lo más rápido posible mientras aun te subestiman para guardar energía para lo que viene después, te recuerdo que si no tienes cuidado no la podrás contar con que alguien te ayude y de seguro morirás sin remedio]- le hizo acuerdo el Dragón al castaño

-(No te preocupes, por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para que esté listo? Ya sabes)- le pregunto el castaño al Dragón en su interior

Mientras el castaño estaba platicando con el ser en su interior después de que este hizo aparecer una armadura, la armadura con la que los estaba enfrentando la última vez, los dos dioses menores se habían posicionado, uno al frente y el otro detrás del castaño, estaban en posición de pelea, atentos a cualquier movimiento que este hiciera, debido a que no podían sentir la energía de este, algo demasiado extraño para ellos, puesto que aun un humano cualquiera y simple puede expresar alguna cantidad de energía, pero este no era el caso, esto era demasiado diferente, ellos no podían sentir nada

Después de un pequeño corto periodo de tiempo en el cual pasaron algunos segundos, decidieron dar el primer paso por lo que **Fobos** se lanzó al ataque

-[Falta aproximadamente unos veinte cinco minutos para que esté listo "eso", recuerda dos cosas, una apenas y llegaste hace unos cinco minutos a este lugar la segunda ¡ESQUIVA IDIOTA QUE ESTAS AN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA!]- le grito esa última parta y ante esto el castaño en la armadura simplemente esquivo la lanza que trato de perforar su cráneo por parte de **Fobos** que estaba al frente de el- [Tienes que prestar más atención a tu entorno o no pasaras de este día]- le aconsejo el Dragón

-(¡Cállate que todo esto es culpa tuya!)- le dijo el castaño con enojo mientras esquivaba lo golpes que Fobos trataba de darle con cierta dificultad, le rozaba la armadura haciendo que en esta aparezcan minúsculas grietas que comenzaban a hacerse levemente más grandes- (¿Algún consejo para acabar esto rápido?)- pidió él castaño a los que lo escuchaban

-# ¿Y si regresas al coliseo en donde estaban los soldados de Atenea?#- le respondió Nimue, debido a que nadie más lo quería aconsejar para que aprenda por su propia cuenta

-(Gracias preciosa, creo que ya tengo algo en mente para los dos, pero como me dijisteis, tendré que girarlos allí para acabar con esto)- pensó el castaño para que todos lo escucharan en su interior-(Ya veremos lo que le pasara después, aunque aún tengo mis dudas acerca de lo que están tramando estos dos)- le dijo el castaño

 **Fobos** trataba de golpearlo usando su lanza o sus puños pero el castaño aun seguía esquivándolo, así que un poco fastidiado por no poder ver el progreso, **Deimos** se lanzó al ataque mientras el castaño se concentraba en **Fobos** , pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo el castaño él se apartó dejándolos uno al frente del otro a punto de ser atravesados por la lanza de su hermano, pero esto reaccionaron rápidamente y se lanzaron en dirección contraria apartando la lanza de su destino original, el castaño veía como esto dos fueron en direcciones contrarias por no matarse el uno al otro

-Maldición creí que así podía acabar con esto rápido- dijo el castaño en voz alta enojando a los dioses menores que se encontraban agachados por el susto

-[Eso fue demasiado arriesgado, un poco más y adiós intestinos y órganos]- le dijo el Dragón de ojos verdes

-#Pienso lo mismo que él, esto fue muy exagerado# le reprocho Nimue

-(Tranquilos que esto es tan solo el inicio del plan para acabar, aun quiero ahorrar la mayor cantidad de energía y la única opción que encuentro es que ellos se encuentres desesperados, así que tendré que usar algunos aumentos, pero todavía no, no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado, todo terminara cuando lleguemos allí)- dijo el castaño a las entidades en su consciencia

Así comenzó el largo camino del castaño hacia el coliseo de estilo romano que recién había abandonada ya hace unos minutos

-Solo he estado aquí uno seis minutos y ya me estoy aburriendo, así es como se divierte a u visitante en el **Olimpo** , me decepcionan los dioses Griegos, el **Valhala** , prácticamente me mataron en tan solo pise un poco de su tierra y en cambio aquí sigo vivito y coleando y ya llevo más tiempo de lo que pase antes de que me encontrara con un Dios- se burlaba la armadura de los que se encontraban recuperando su postura de pelea que recién habían perdió

Estos dos dioses menores al estar escuchando las ofensas del castaño en la armadura se estaban enfadando poco a poco, pero en especial **Deimos**

-¡CALLATE, ESTE OLIMPO NO SERA EL MISMO QUE EL DE ALLER O EL DE HOY! – Grito **Deimos** \- ¡EN TAN SOLO DIEZ MINUTOS TODO EST ACABARA Y LLEGARA UNA NUEVA ERA DE GLORIA Y ACABAREMOS CON LOS IMPOSTORES!- ante esta declaración el Castaño simplemente se mantenía con un compostura neutra

-Deja de hablar demasiado Deimos- este sujeto no necesita escuchar demás, porque morirá aquí mismo, eso simplemente es desperdiciar saliva en algo que no vale la pena, ¿Para qué explicarle a un simple humano nuestros planes si el humano está muerto?- dijo **Fobos** mientras caminaba naturalmente hacia donde estaba el castaño- Creo que ya es hora de que esto acabe de una vez por todas, **Deimos** , hay que ponernos serios o nos atrasaremos para comenzar el ritual, démonos prisa, siéntete afortunado chico, pelearemos como no lo hacíamos desde ya hace muchos año, pelearemos en serio contra ti- declaro **Fobos** a lo que **Deimos** se posiciono atrás de él y ambos desaparecieron de donde estaban como si no hubieran estado ahí

Ambos dioses comenzaron a golpear al castaño, pero este se defendía como podía de los intensos golpes que le proporcionaba cada uno ya sea bloqueándolos o esquivándolos, cada vez que los bloqueaba con sus manos o sus piernas, la armadura se comenzaba a grietar, el castaño era obligado a retroceder mucho por cada golpe que proporcionaba cada uno, pero esto no era lo que era

-(Ya estamos en camino)- dijo el castaño en su mente

-[Estoy comenzando a cuestionar en gran medida como resuelves las cosas chico]- dijo el Dragón rojo con ojos verdes en su interior

-#Estoy de acuerdo con el#- dijo Nimue

-(Ni tanto, solo tengo que guiarlos hasta allá)- les respondió con normalidad- (si no es mucha molestia necesito un poco de ayuda aquí, para cuando llegue el momento)

 **-[Boost]** \- se escuchó dentro de la armadura sin que se escuche afuera de ella, comenzaban los preparativos para el final

-Vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- se burlaba el castaño en la armadura roja mientras retrocedía rápidamente, trataban de atravesarlo con sus lanzas pero este las esquivaba por poco

En tan solo unos instantes ambos dioses desaparecieron, el castaño se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer nada, no un movimiento por parte suya, necesitaba concentrarse para cuando hicieran su aparición y eso sería un problema porque no solo era uno sino dos

- **[Boost]** \- se volvió a escuchar dentro de la armadura roja

El castaño aún seguía atento ante cualquier movimiento, miraba de lado a lado con sus ojos sin mover su cuerpo, para no demostrar nada de inseguridad, cuando de pronto

-Siento tu miedo- fue una voz que escucha a la derecha suya justo cerca de su oído por lo que dio un salto hacia adelante y se impulsó con sus propulsores, se detuvo de golpe y se agacho esquivando un derechazo por parte de Deimos, mientras esquivaba el golpe, nuevamente dio un salto hacia atrás, pero este fue obligatorio, puesto que las lanzas de **Deimos** y be **Fobos** se encontraban a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, se dio media vuelta y se elevó mientras le daba la espalda a **Deimos** , eso fue tomado como una ofensa por parte del dios menor pero la realidad fue que desde que escucho la voz cerca de s oído no ha podido sentir la presencia de Fobos aun cuando Deimos está al frete suyo por lo que después de tener una altura considerable se quedó atento ante cualquier movimiento, de la nada una lanza apareció justo en medio de su frente dispuesto a atravesar su cráneo cuando, la detuvo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha dio un potente golpe en el aire, parecía que no había golpeado nada cuando de la nada

-Fuiste muy inteligente pero a la vez demasiado ingenuo **Fobos** \- dijo el castaño mientras la lanza se soltaba con fuerza y retrocedía

- **[Boost]** \- se volvió a escuchar dentro de la armadura roja nuevamente

-Yo no diría eso- dijo **Fobos** apareciendo de la nada, mientras sostenía la lanza, su figura se había formado cono si una arena dejara de estar pegada a él esa arena era de solo plateada-yo le llamo a esto creatividad

-Pues yo le llamo a esto molestia-dijo el castaño- fue buena tu idea de esconderte en el miedo de alguien o mejor dicho usarlo para camuflarte o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto el castaño

-Así que te distes cuenta, eso fue muy rápido- le contestó el dios menor mientras balanceaba su lanza

-Eso es simple, no te funciona si tu enemigo no te teme, si no te teme esa técnica es inútil, pude ver que alguien sostenía la lanza mientras **Deimos** trataba de golpearme- dijo el castaño- ese fue tú error creer que yo te temía a ti

- **[Boost]** \- se volvió a escuchar dentro de la armadura sin que nadie más lo escuchara

-Maldito humano, tatas de derrotar a los dioses y los desafías, no tendremos misericordia cundo destruyamos a toda tu especie- dijo **Deimos** mientras aparecía volando junto a su hermano

-No es que me guste decir esto, pero eso no funciona con migo y ahora mucho menos que ya sé que es lo que hacen, si lo intentan de nuevo, simplemente serán tan y cual se ven ahora, simplemente desperdiciaran energía-Declaro el castaño

En ese instante sin nada que decir ante la declaración del Cataño, los dioses menores se lanzaron al ataque, el castaño esquivaba cuanto podía, dejándose llevar por los golpes y los ataques con lanzas de estos dos, que lo hacían retroceder de manera rápida cada vez más y más, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos esto llegó a donde el castaño había querido

El coliseo se encontraba

-(¿Cuánto falta para que "eso" este listo?)- pregunto el castaño al Dragón en su interior mientras esquivaba y se dirigía hacia el coliseo

-[Faltan unos dieciocho minutos para que esto esté listo]- le respondió el Dragón rojo

-(Muy bien es hora de que comience el fin de esto)-Declaro en castaño mientras aun esquivaba los golpes de los dioses que al parecer se habían desesperado por no poder conectar un solo golpe directo al castaño durante toda la pelea

En tan solo un segundo el Cataño cambio su estrategia de esquivar por solo retroceder sin tratar de protegerse, ante esta acción los dos dioses menores creyeron haber ganado porque este trataba de huir, por lo que no lo dejarían, así que lo siguieron lo más rápido que podían, el castaño simplemente se había concentrado en una sola cosa, llegar al coliseo, los dos creyeron que era para intentar escapar así que optaron por tirar esferas de energía tan grandes como podían en el menor corto tiempo posible para poder hacerlo caer, a lo cual el castaño las esquivaba volando de derecha a izquierda o dando vueltas mientras solaba, pero por un "descuido" una de las esferas dio directamente en el ala derecha, a lo que este cayo en el coliseo en picada desde una altura considerable, a lo que este a la hora de caer hizo un enorme cráter en el lugar donde cayó, levantando una gran cortina de polvo, al cual impedía que ambos vieran como estaba el Cataño, por lo que estaban viendo desde arriba, a lo que la nube de polo se dispersó debido a una fuerte corriente de viento, la cual fue provocada por la alas del castaño que a simple vista se podía decir que no había sufrido ningún daño durante todo este tiempo, porque su armadura se encontraba tal y cual como estaba a la hora de empezar la pelea, una imponente armadura roja con gemas de color verde, unas alas rojas son unas garras doradas al igual que el color de los picos de la armadura

-¿Eso es todo?, Porque yo ni he comenzado nada- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del cráter- bueno ¡Van a venir o les tengo que enviar una invitación?

Ante esto los dos se lanzaron en contra del castaño, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a donde este se encontraba estos supieron que esa fue una muy mala idea

- **[Explosión]** \- se escuchó una voz fuerte y profunda la cual no era del castaño, provenía de la armadura, tras que se escuchó esa simple palabra, la energía del castaño se incrementó exponencialmente, incremento tantas veces como había dicho a lo largo de la pelea, aun cuando los dos no podían percibir la energía de este, podían ver que la energía de este "simple humano" incremento al ver como debajo de él se comenzó a crear un circulo de energía pura que graba a su alrededor.{Nota: cabe resaltar que mientras se dirigía hacia el "COLICEO" iba acumulando aún más energía, por lo que no solo cuenta con los aumento que pudieron leer son que cuenta con alrededor de unos doce más de los que se contaron}

En ese instante una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del castaño, y eso solo significaba una sola cosa, era hora de comenzar

Los dos hermanos se encontraban en el piso mientras veía como el castaño parecía más fuerte, solo se encontraban a la espera de algo, su instinto animal les decía que no era una simple casualidad o de una simple broma el castaño desapareció de su vista por lo que esta vez ellos eran los que estaban en espera a que este ataque y lo más difícil era que el chico de la armadura no despedía ningún tipo de energía

-¿Me extrañaron?- pregunto el castaño que había aparecido al frente de ellos como si hubiera estado esperando por demasiado tiempo- Que dé inicio a la fiesta

En tan solo un movimiento sin que diera ninguna señal a su hermano **Deimos** había arremetido contra el castaño, este había atravesado a la armadura como si no fuera nada, sin que se sintiera por lo menos algo dura, ante lo que acababa de hacer su hermano, **Fobos** decidió tomar castas en el asunto por lo que arremetió rápidamente contra el castaño atravesándolo, pero era la misma sensación que tenía su hermano, nada.

Estos veían como sangre brotaba del casco de la armadura, sangre fresca salía como si nada de la armadura, ambos se vieron y asintieron mutuamente como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, le quitaron el casco a la armadura de un solo golpe, el casco voló lejos y se dispersó y solo vieron lo que ya habían visto hace un tiempo, una cabellera castaña despeinada, una máscara que cubría la parte de su boca y una gafas grandes oscuras, nada que no haiga visto pero en eso **Deimos** intento sacar su lanza por lo que tomo al cadáver sin vida del joven por el hombro para poder retirar su lanza, pero esta no salía, ante esta acción su hermano trato de hacer lo mismo pero no podía, no solo eso, por alguna razón no podían dejar de sujetar la lanza, era algo demasiado raro hasta que

-No creo que recién se estén dando cuenta de que esto es tan solo una farsa – fue la voz que los haba estado molestando por ya un buen rato, esa era la voz de un joven era la voz que sonaba desde una armadura roja que se encontraba volando justo encima suyo a tan solo unos centímetros de sus cabeza, pero lo que destacaba de este era lo que cargaba en su mano izquierda, una espada negra con decorados dorados, esa espada despedía una energía que ellos no podían olvidar, energía sacra

-Maldito ¿Cuándo sacaste esa espada? Maldito juega limpio- reclamo **Deimos**

-... - Fobos solo guardaba silencio, esperaba

-¿He? Esta espada siempre estuvo en mi mano derecha hasta hace unos momento que decidí que era momento de cambiarla porque ya comenzaba a pesar – dijo mientras hacia una señal de que le dolía el hombro

-¿Te burlas de nosotros?- pregunto **Deimos**

-¿Yo? Que va, si solo hemos estado jugando- le dijo en tono de sarcasmo el castaño

Ante esto el dios menor comenzaba a irritarse

-¡Ha! Y si se preguntan qué era lo que habían estado viendo, era tan solo una muestra de lo que puede hacer esta preciosidad, Nightmare, la espada de las pesadillas, es genial ¿No?- aun seguía burlándose de los dioses menores- No había usado su habilidad simplemente porque no le veía la necesidad, y decidí usarla ahora porque ya me estaba aburriendo y quería acabar con esto rápido- dijo el castaño dentro de la armadura

-[Pero en realidad es que te estas quedando sin tiempo niño, así que apresúrate que quiero ver como esto terminar guerra o simplemente nada]-dijo el Dragón rojo dentro de el

-(Cállate)- le dijo el castaño

Mientras el castaño hablaba internamente con su huésped dentro de él, Deimos trato de empalarlo desde abajo con su lanza, pero este no pudo atinar en ningún lugar había sigo evadido, al castaño había volado más alto con la ayudad de sus alas, ambos se lo quedaron viendo, era hora de que esto acabara y que este molesto humano muera, justo en el momento en que iban a saltar la armadura roja cayó en picada a gran velocidad, lo cual provoco que se formara una enorme cortina de polvo al donde ellos se encontraban, en tan solo nos pocos segundo todo esto acabaría

-Maldito sal de dond..-Fobos no termino lo que iba a decir puesto que un brazo de armadura de color rojo con una gema en el dorso de la muñeca de color verde esmeralda lo golpeo en la cara, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás saliendo de la nube de polvo

En el momento en que salió de la nube de polvo pudo ver como su hermano comenzaba una pelea a puño limpio contra la armadura roja, la pelea se realizaba con puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, a gran velocidad, pero en ese intercambio de golpes Deimos disparo a quemarropa una potente esfera de energía en el centro de la armadura

BOOOOOMM

Sucedió una enorme explosión, una que levanto una gran cortina de polvo, de la cortina de polvo podía ver como su hermano salía de ella con aires de grandeza, como si lo que hubiera hecho solo le hubiera ensuciado las manos, pero su vista se concentró en otra cosa aún más importante, una sombra, una sombra con una figura muy conocida, puesto que aún estaban peleando con ella hasta hace unos momento, la armadura roja salió atrás del dios menor **Deimos** justo de la cortina de polvo que se había formado por el disparo de su hermano que le había dado a quemarropa, estaba saliendo como si nada, la armadura estaba haciendo algo, estaba acumulando energía en sus dos manos, **Fobos** veía como el castaño dentro de la armadura había creado dos esferas de energía en tan solo un segundo, y este se acercaba hacia su hermano, tenía ganas de gritar pero cuando iba a decir algo, simplemente sucedió, la armadura acerco rápidamente sus dos manos hacia la cabeza de Deimos justo en un solo lado, cuando Deimos se dio cuenta de lo que había atrás de él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, la armadura disparo justo en su oído derecho con ambas manos

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el estadio romano, el viento que había provocado la explosión fue tanto que hasta disipo el mismo humo y el polvo que causo la misma, ante esto **Fobos** solo podía ver como su hermano caía al piso inconsciente, el castaño dentó de la armadura veía como el dios menor había caído justo al frente de él, todo comenzaba a cambiar, tenía la ventaja, pero algo que tenía en mente no lo dejaba en paz, el tiempo

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano?- Estallo **Fobos** \- Nosotros somos los nuevos dioses que gobernaran a todo el mundo, no tendremos piedad a la hora de acabar con cada uno de ustedes lo humanos y a la hora de esclavizarlos- mientras miraba a **Deimos** , este estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo, sangre escurría de sus oídos y de la parte de al frente de su cara, eso se podía decir que en la parte de su cara que tocaba el piso se comenzaba a formar una charco de sangre fresca

-Me han contado un hecho un tanto irónico- dijo el castaño dentro de la armadura mientras tomaba la lanza de **Deimos** \- ¿Te digo que me dijeron?- pregunto el castaño mientras alzaba la lanza del suelo- me dijeron que la lanza de **Deimos** es una mera copia de la tuya, veamos si eso es cierto- ante esto al dios menor veía un tanto confundido por las palabras del castaño, pero en eso el castaño en la armadura tomo la lanza con ambas mano, con su mano izquierda sujetaba la parte de la base mientras que con la derecha sujetaba la parte media de esta, después de sujetarla con firmeza, la armadura roja levanto rápidamente su rodilla mientras que con ambas manos bajaba la lanza a gran velocidad

CRASH

La lanza se había roto en dos partes, Fobos veía con gran furia a la armadura, pero el sujeto dentro de esta simplemente suspiro por decepción, lo que había escuchado era verdad, después de ver como la lanza se había roto sin usar demasiada de su fuerza con la armadura más unos diez aumento el castaño arrojo las dos partes dañadas e inservibles de esta hacia un lado y después comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su próximo oponente

 **Fobos** se había quedado quieto unos segundos ante la acción del castaño con la armadura, pero eso no le importaba ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente

-Te hemos subestimado humano, creo que es hora de que veas cual es el verdadero poder de un dios- dijo **Fobos** mientras tomaba su lanza con una mano y se posicionaba para comenzar la pelea

-¿Me habían subestimado? – dijo con ironía el castaño para hacer enojar al dios menor- y yo que creía que estábamos jugando, por eso le destroce los tímpanos a tu hermano, creía que lo esquivaría, pero creo que la arrogancia no va con los débiles- dijo fingiendo gran arrogancia en su voz- pero seamos sinceros, ustedes nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra mi

Al acabar de hablar la armadura roja desapareció y volvió a aparecer al frente de **Fobos** , este dio un golpe con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha preparaba su lanza para contraatacar, el castaño dio un poderoso derechazo que choco con el puño izquierdo de **Fobos** , su golpe había sido ¿contrarrestado?, el golpe sorprendió al dios menor, el dios menor retrocedió dejando un rastro de polvo debido a la fuerza descomunal con la que había sido golpeado, pero eso no lo iba a detener, tenía planes que hacer y uno de esos era acabar con este chico de pacotilla

En eso el castaño tomo de nuevo la iniciativa y fue con todo, extendió su par de alas rojas, volaba a gran velocidad, el dios menor correspondió con la misma acción, chocaron a gran velocidad realizando un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad y con gran fuerza tratando de empalarlo en cada momento que podía, ambos peleaban a una velocidad considerablemente alta, el tiempo se acababa por lo que el castaño al ser igualado en velocidad, al parecer Fobos estaba peleando con todo en este momento pero eso no le importaba

-Ya me estoy comenzando a enojar, Ddraig hazlo – dijo el castaño después de recibir un golpe de **Fobos** en el pecho y retroceder debido al golpe

- **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] –** se escuchó una vos un tanto fuerte, era la voz que había sonado anteriormente **\- [Explosión]**

En ese momento la energía del castaño volvió a incrementar, pero mientras so sucedía **Fobos** había atacado, el dios menor incremento su velocidad i fue con todo intentando acabar con esto, trato de atravesar el corazón del castaño con su lanza, pero el castaño no esquivo su golpe del todo, la lanza de **Fobos** atravesó su hombro izquierdo, pero a este no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo e incluso se preocupaba de esto

-¿Por qué?- pregunto se preguntaba el dios menor- ¿Porque no te afecta el poder de la lanza? – le pregunto el dios

\- Ya te lo había dicho – le respondió el castaño – si no te tengo miedo ¿Cómo me va a afectar? – le respondió con otra pregunta

En ese momento el castaño golpeo al dios menor en la boca del estómago sacándole todo el aire que tenía, el dios menor soltó su lanza y se agarró su estómago con ambas mano debido al dolor retrocediendo varios pasos de donde se encontraba, el castaño veía al dios menor, cuando este miro hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba la armadura roja, esta se encontraba al frente de él, la armadura lo golpeo con una increíble fuerza en el pecho el cual lo mando volando por lo aires, sin detenerse el castaño siguió castigando al dios menor con una incesante lluvia de golpes sin para hasta que de un solo golpe con una increíble cantidad de energía en él lo volvió a golpear en el estómago mandándolo a volar hacia arriba, una vez este ya se estaba deteniendo debido a la fuerza de gravedad, el castaño apareció a tras de este con ambas manos hecha un solo puño, lo golpe con un poderoso y potente golpe martillo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el golpe lo mando en picada rompiendo la velocidad del sonido, aun sin terminar, el castaño acumulo rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía en su mano izquierda con la cual formo una pequeña esfera de energía la disparo de inmediato en el lugar donde había caído **Fobos**

El castaño descendió hasta donde se encontraba el lugar donde había caído su contrincante, aun salía demasiado polvo por lo que uso sus alas para dispersar la cortina de polvo que había, con un poderoso aleteo de sus alas de Dragón disperso la nube de polvo que se había levantado por la explosión

-Creo que me pase un poco- dijo el castaño para sí mimo mientras veía el estado en que se encontraban ambos dioses menores, **Deimos** tirado en el piso boca abajo con sangre que aun salía de sus oído y de su rostro seguramente por como estaba el charco de sangre, **Fobos** que se encontraba en el centro de un gran cráter del cual aun salía un poco de vapor debido a la fuerza del último ataque y en especial el coliseo al estilo romano de gran tamaño que tenía varias partes destruidas, en especial las gradas

-No creo que eso sea pasarse- dijo una voz que le parecía conocida, ante esto el castaño dio media vuelta para poder ver quien había hablado- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor?

-Yo me encuentro de fábula, no sé ustedes, pero para mí que se llevan a esos tipos rápido antes de que se mueran- dijo el castaño- ha si tipo de la cicatriz necesito que le diga a **Atenea** que vaya hacia el centro del **[Olimpo]** lo más rápido posible y que no lleve a nadie – le dijo al sujeto que al parecer era el líder de los que habían llegado

En tan solo un instante el coliseo se había llenado completamente de un gran número de sujetos con armadura, todos y cada uno con la misma armadura con excepción del sujeto de la cicatriz

-Hemos llegado señor- dijo uno se los soldados que recién habían llegado- las fuerzas se han movilizado y estamos en posición según lo planeado, un diez peciento de las fuerzas totales se encuentra en el área, según la ordenes de nuestra señora

-¿Diez por ciento? ¡Y PUTA JODA LLENARON EL PUTO ESTADIO! Y eso que es enorme – dijo mientras veía como claramente unas diez mil personas habían llegado en tan solo un segundo – Y una mierda, me largo y no te olvides de decirle a Atenea que llegue lo más pronto posible – dijo el castaño dentro de la armadura mientras se retiraba a gran velocidad del estadio

Mientras el castaño iba volando, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, este volteo para ver de quien se traba y pudo ver como el sujeto de la cicatriz lo estaba siguiendo corriendo a gran velocidad, al ver a este que comenzaba a desviarse un poco el castaño disminuyo su velocidad y descendió hasta estar un poco cerca de donde se encontraba el sujeto de la cicatriz

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges? – le pregunto el castaño

-Hacia el lado sur, donde se encuentra nuestra señora, estábamos combatiendo a unos intrusos que se colaron, estos no dejaban de llegar pero aun así nuestra señora nos mandó hacia aquí para poder apoyarte en caso de que lo necesites, pero eso no fue necesario por lo que volveré ahora mismo con nuestra señora para poder darle su mensaje – le respondió con normalidad

-Eso significa que pasaremos por el centro, ¿Verdad?- dijo/pregunto el castaño

-No exactamente pero si lo mas cerque que yo puedo, puesto que para nosotros es prohibido pasar por cierta parte, tenemos un límite de lo cerca que podemos pasar cerca del castillo del nuestro dios padre- le respondió

-Ese es Zeus ¿Verdad?- el sujeto de la armadura asintió mientras seguía corriendo- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido por donde yo iba?- le pregunto el castaño

-Te hubieras alejado más de la cuenta y de seguro te hubieras perdido- le respondió a lo que el castaño aún tenía una sola duda

-Y dime ¿Qué pasa si uno de ustedes se acerca así de la nada al castillo de Zeus? – le pregunto el castaño

-Estaríamos violando una orden directa, y eso significaría condena a muerte- le respondió como si eso no fuera nada- por suerte nadie es tan estúpido como para hacer eso- le dijo al castaño a lo que el sujeto señalo un lugar con su dedo a la lejanía- ese es el castillo de nuestro señor, este es el punto que más cerca podemos estar de él, de aquí en adelante nos separamos niño, espero que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo- se despidió

A lo que el castaño pudo ver como a lo lejos se encontraba una estructura, y por cómo se veía de lejos era mucho más grande que el coliseo, decidió no darle más vuelta y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad mientras se acercaba pudo sentir algo, una energía similar a la de los dos dioses menores que acababa de derrotar, al poder sentir esta energía decidió aumentar su velocidad

Al cabo de unos segundos el castaño pudo llegar a la increíble y grande propiedad, era un enorme catillo con aspecto antiguo pero este se encontraba en perfecto estado, se parecía un poco al castillo de los dioses nórdicos solo que este era más grande a simple vista, lo que más destacaba era un placa con un rayo de plata en el cetro de la puerta

-Tiempo por favor- pidió el castaño

-[Faltan quince minutos, ¿No puedes llevar un reloj contigo? Como las personas normales]- le respondió el Dragón

-Sabes muy bien que no soy una persona normal, al igual que tu- le respondió el castaño mientras caminaba tranquila mente por el enorme palacio, buscando algo

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un pequeño periodo de tiempo hasta que el Dragón hablo nuevamente

-[Asegurarte de no morir ese plan tuyo es un suicidio prácticamente, si no lo logras claro esta]- le advirtió el Dragón

-¿tan preocupado estas por mí? ¿Te sentirás solo si me voy? que placentero es sentir que alguien te quiere en este mundo- se burló el castaño

Después de estar caminando por un pequeño lapso de tiempo el castaño encontró una pequeña cantidad de energía

-[Oye enano, la energía se encuentra hacia tu derecha, pero hay algo raro en ella, ten cuidado con acciones, por lo menos tienes que morir contra el blanco]- le dijo el enorme Dragón rojo encerrado en su brazo izquierdo

-Nah- le restó importancia el castaño mientas caminaba hacia la dirección apresuradamente- ya tengo planeada mi vida y si peleo contra "El blanco" pues lo ciento por el por qué el será el que caerá ante las garras de este Dragón- le respondió el castaño mientras aumentaba la velocidad con cada segundo

Después de haber caminado por alrededor de dos minutos, el castaño llego a su destino, una enorme sala con un trono de color dorado y de decorados en rojo al igual que en la puerta un enorme símbolo de un rayo destacaba en la cima de este trono, el castaño sonrió, camino hasta llegar detrás del gran trono en el cual de seguro era de **Zeus** , cuando llego pudo ver una puerta, la cual a simple vista estaba escondida, pero él podía ver claramente la puerta por su ojo que le permitía ver la energía fácilmente, se preparó, dio un paso hacia atrás y dio un solo golpe con el brazo izquierdo con en guantelete rojo que impacto contra la superficie de la "pared", esta hizo un sonido en seco pero no se inmuto ni un solo milímetro, el castaño miro la "pared" no había ningún indicio de que se abriera, así que opto por otro método, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a reunir energía rápidamente en su brazo izquierdo hasta formar una pequeña esfera de color rojo, la lanzo y esta choco contra la pared la cual se abrió después de una enorme explosión causada por el rayo de energía.

-[Eso fue innecesario]- dijo el Dragón

-#Concuerdo con el# - dijo Nimue

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digan los señores consejeros- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba dentro del humo de la explosión

Después de haber salido del humo pudo ver como el grupo de magos que había visto anteriormente en el templo de **Atenea** estaban al frente de otra puerta, pero esta puerta tenía un color un tanto peculiar y por peculiar era que dicha puerta parecía no tener fin, en una oscuridad infinita, los magos lo miraban y el comenzó a hablarles mientras veía a la chica desmayada

-Muy bien, hablemos de negocios- dijo en castaño mientras los magos lo veían con cierto desdén, como si no fuera nada – ustedes quieren asesinar a esta diosa de aquí- mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello blanco- para así poder quitar el sello que tiene aprisionado a **[Cronos]** y a **[Urano]** con el fin de desatar una batalla que acabe con el **[Olimpo]** , según tengo entendido- siguió hablando mientras los magos lo veían seriamente- pues le traigo la oferta de millón de dólares- los magos lo veían, y al parecer estaban listos para pelear si el chico decía algo inadecuado- ustedes me entregan a esa chica de la cabellera blanca y yo les entrego esta linda botellita- dijo mientras agitaba una botella de cristal pequeña de con un contenido de color rojo un poco espeso de un lado a otro- pero esta no es una botella cualquiera, su contenido de seguro y les ayudara a que tengan mucho más éxito en hacer su plan, solo pueden poden una sola cosa en ese círculo mágico, y este frasco contiene la sangre de un Dragón muy fuerte, aún más fuerte que un **[Rey Dragón]**

Los magos se quedaron pensativos hasta uno hablo

-¿Qué no garantiza que lo que dices es verdad? dijo un hombre alto encapuchado

-No lo sé – dijo el chico con suma naturalidad- pero ¿En realidad creen que podrán romper ese cello con ella?- dijo señalando a la diosa menor- pero la sangre que esta es este frasco les ayudara a poder hacer eso sin siquiera estar forzando el cello, y hacerlo lo más rápido posible, porque **Atenea** se acerca y no es lenta- le dijo el castaño con cierta felicidad en sus palabras

Los magos en silencio miraban como el chico movía el frasco, no saben como responder, en si ya sabían que tal vez la misión podría fallar rotundamente, pero ahora aparece este chico y les está diciendo que si intercambian pueden tener más oportunidad de poder hacerlo, tenían dos opciones, seguir y de por si fallar o hacer lo que acababa de decir el chico que acababa de aparecer y tal vez tener una oportunidad de éxito

-Ya se- dijo el castaño mientras llamaba la atención de todos los presentes- yo me quedo mientras ustedes libera a esos dos y si se lo que quieren hacer en realidad, por eso es que me he preparado y he traído este seguro o mejor dicho una llave para poder hacerlo bien- termino el chico

-Y ¿qué pasa si nos negamos a hacer el trato? -le respondió el mago

-Nada solo que con esto tendrán más oportunidad de lograrlo, ha eso y que acabo de barrer el piso con sus líderes- dijo el castaño mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente haciendo que los magos se alarmen un poco

Los magos estaban tensos, pero el mago que estaba hablando con el chico simplemente se había quedado tranquilo, eso llamo la atención del castaño el cual le dio una mirada

-Acepto el trato, pero no te iras hasta que esa puerta e habrá- le dijo el mago

-No planeaba irme a ningún lado, más bien quería ver como surgirá el caos en esta tierra- dijo el castaño lleno de orgullo

A lo que el mago simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo que el castaño se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos y tomo a la chica desmallada de cabello plateado al estilo nupcial y en medio del círculo mágico que estaba rodeado de los magos dejo el frasco transparente con sangre

Después de unos minutos de estar esperando, el círculo mágico finalmente se terminó, brillando intensamente, dado a conocer que fue todo un éxito, los magos volteaban hacia los lado mirándose entre sí por el hecho de su hazaña, pero esa sonrisa su esfumo al ver como una armadura roja aparecía en medio de ellos y comenzó a matarlos, disparando un rayo de energía de cada brazo elimino a los que se encontraban en ambos costados de la armadura roja, usando sus alas para protegerse de los ataques que los magos que se encontraban atrás de él, volvió a dispar un potente rayo de energía roja eliminándolos, viendo como solo quedaban tres magos y sin piedad, uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntarle a ala armadura que había acabado con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto el mago

-Nada en especial, solo ganado algo de crédito- dijo el chico mientras los veía desde el casco de su armadura

Antes de que el mago volviera a hablar, una lanza hecha de energía pura con un toque plateado lo atravesó a lo que el mago desvió su mirada de la armadura que se encontraba frente a el para ver quien lo estaba atacando, pudo ver a la chica que hace no mucho tiempo se encontraba desmayada, respiraba erráticamente, se veía cansada, pero se mantenía de pie, el mago simplemente murió.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – pregunto el chico mientras hacía desaparecer su armadura roja, dejando ver a la chica peli platino su apariencia, con unas gafas y una mascada de tela que cubría la parte de su boca y su nariz.

El castaño se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la diosa menor, justo al otro lado del cuerpo sin vida del mago, ella le daba una mirada que decía claramente que podía pelear, ante tal acción el castaño se dio media vuelta y se quedó de pie justo delante de la puerta con el negro que parecía no tener fin, miraba la puerta donde se suponía que deberían estar los dos titanes más poderosos de todos los tiempos, la puerta revelo algo que el chico no se esperaba, un montón de cellos era lo que impedía que nadie saliera o entrara por la puerta, lo que sorprendió al castaño en gran medida al ver lo que tenía la puerta y se sorprendió aún más al ver como el cello que estaba al frente de él, el más grande de entre todos los sellos comenzaba a desvanecerse, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, había calculado mal todo desde un principio

-Maldita sea- dijo el castaño para sorpresa de la diosa menor que también estaba viendo lo mismo que el castaño- esto sí que no me lo esperaba, tal vez deba de comenzar a hacer algo, no soy bueno para la magia que digamos- dijo eso mientras rascaba su barbilla con su mano derecha

-[No debiste interferir desde un principio] – le dijo el Dragón de la Boosted grear

-(Cállate que estoy pensando en cómo solucionar esto)- pensó el castaño mientras aún estaba pensativo

En ese instante llego una hermosa mujer peli azul, la cual el castaño reconocía al instante, la peli platino también y esta se puso de rodillas sabiendo quien era ella.

-Vaya, hola **Atenea** – dijo el castaño con normalidad- parece que necesitaremos de tu ayuda

Ante esto la diosa comenzó a mirar detenidamente lo que había a su alrededor, la hija de Ares estada de rodillas, todo bien, mostraba sus respetos, un montón de humanos muertos, con ropas igual a los que acababan de enfrentar sus soldados en el frente, muy bien, el Dragón hizo aún más trabajo sin que se lo pidiera por su propia voluntad y la puerta de la cárcel estaba abriendo se, eso...

-¡ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- grito la diosa eufórica al ver como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco lentamente

Ante la pregunta de la diosa, el castaño simplemente se encogió los hombros y hablo

-Toda la culpa es de ese par que tienes por sobrinos, y no me hagas recordar que no me hare cargo de los problemas que ellos causaron así como así- dijo el castaño

El castaño aun seguía de pie al frente de la enorme puerta, la cuan estaba a punto de perder el sello de energía más grande y por consecuente el más importante, pero mientras aún se estaba deshaciendo, el castaño pudo sentir como un escalofríos recorría su columna dorsal, ese escalofríos fue producido por la enorme energía que provenía dentro de la cárcel, era realmente intimidante y sobretodo poderosa, dos energías, una un poco más poderosa que la otra, pero ambas irradiaban una enorme sed de sangre, podía sentir que su ida se podía acabar en cualquier momento si no hacía nada

-(Compañero, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?)- pregunto el chico mentalmente

-[Aún faltan diez minutos, para que esté listo]- le respondió el Dragón de ojos verdes

-(¿No puede ser más rápido?)- pidió el castaño

-[¿Puedes mejorar tu magia?]- le respondió con una pregunta

-Buen punto, será mejor que comience a hacer algo productivo- dijo el castaño en voz alta mientras miraba a la diosa de la sabiduría, la cual aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de ver cómo estaba la puerta- **Atenea** , quiero pedirte un favor

La diosa ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro para poder digerir la información más reciente, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía que hacer algo, y ante las palabras del joven se sorprendió por como el chico buscaba algo en sus bolsillos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, la cual se estaba deshaciendo, le chico pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando porque se dio media vuelta y miro directamente a **Atenea**

-Bueno, como estoy creo que puedo darte unos cinco minutos, toma – Le dio un pequeño cuaderno de color rojo oscuro- comienza con la pagina veinte y después usa la página quince, eso los detendrá por un buen tiempo, pero para darte tiempo- el chico se acercó a puerta- **[¡Balance Breaker!]** – grito y la armadura roja se materializo- (¿Cuánto tiempo?)- pregunto mentalmente

-[Diez minutos]- le respondió el Dragón rojo

-Bueno, nos vemos en cinco minutos, si no salgo, cierra la puerta de todas maneras- dijo el castaño sin que la diosa pudiera entender del todo lo que decía, para sorpresa de ella y de la diosa menor, el chico se había lanzado al vacío donde estaban **Cronos** y **Urano**

En medio del pánico por la acción del castaño, la diosa menor se movía de un lugar a otro, mientras tanto **Atenea** no perdió tiempo y se puso a revisar el pequeño cuaderno de notas que le había arrojado el chico.

Cuando se disponía a acercarse para poder comenzar el sellado al darse cuenta de la efectividad de los sellos que tenía el chico el ese cuaderno

DOOOOOOONNN

Una enorme explosión ocurrió dentro del gran espacio oscuro y aun así la diosa comenzó con su labor de comenzar el sellado puesto que solo tenía cinco minutos.

-¡BAAAAN... KAISSSS! – escucho la voz del chico gritar y de la nada una gran presión lleno la habitación, no era tanto la presión que ejercía sobre ellas, lo impresionante era que no se lo esperaban, varias energías saliendo del mismo cuerpo, podía sentirlas claramente.

El tiempo pasaba, la diosa menor se encontraba sentada en el piso debido la falta de energía, **Atenea** se encontraba trabajando a toda prisa, el tiempo se acababa, el sello estaba casi listo, las explosiones no dejaban de cesar del interior del espacio oscuro, de la nada

DOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN

Atrás de Atenea se levantó una enorme cortina de polvo, cuando se disipo el polvo, ambas pudieron ver al castaño de la armadura roja o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella puesto que solo tenía el guante izquierdo, la mitad del casco derecho, la parte que cubría las costillas izquierdas, su ala derecha y armadura desde los pies hasta las rodillas.

-¡MALDIRO CRONOS! – Grito el castaño mal herido, al frete de él apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió una botella de color rojo con negro, la tomo y todas sus heridas se curaron al instante – Atenea ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto el castaño

-Solo faltan unos segundos – la respondió la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Bien – dijo el chico – ¡es hora de darlo todo en el último máximo esfuerzo!

El castaño grito, la armadura se regenero a como estaba antes, después de eso, sus alas se congelaron, una gran espada negra apareció al frete de él, una gran serpiente hecha de bambú apareció junto a él, un montón de lo que parecía ser pétalos de flores lo rodeaban y las gemas de su armadura brillaban a todo su esplendor en un color verde intenso y si aún eso no fuera poco

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Las gemas emitieron ese sonido una y otra vez, el eco de la habitación hacia que resonara por todo el lugar

El castaño se había lanzado una vez más dentro del espacio oscuro, ambas diosas no sabían que hacer ante tal demostración de poder, lo que más les intrigo era esa energía rojo y blanca que lo rodeaba, era esplendida y atemorizante como si tan solo tocarla te quisiera matar, era única

Los cinco minutos terminaron, desde que volvió a entras no habían escuchado ni un solo sonido provenir desde lo más profundo de la prisión, **Atenea** se disponía a hacer lo acordado

-Tía, detente – dijo la diosa menor débilmente por la falta de fuerza

-El mismo lo dijo, si no salía lo sellaría con ellos, es necesario para salvar a todos – le respondió

-Pero él está peleando por todos, dale unos segundos más, saldrá – le dijo la diosa menor

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? – le pregunte Atenea

La diosa menor no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando a la diosa de la sabiduría directamente, en eso algo comenzó a surgir

Una mano se asomó desde la puerta de la prisión, era una mano grande, no parecía de un chico

 **Atenea** se disponía a colocar el sello rápidamente, pero antes de que lo colocase, otra mano apareció, una cubierta por una armadura, al ver eso ambas diosas sonrieron, la armadura agarro la mano que estaba subiendo y la jalo hacia adentro, el chico castaño apareció, se arrastró unos metros, ante eso, la diosa de la sabiduría coloco el sello rápidamente antes de que uno de los encarcelados apareciese

Ambas vieron al castaño tendido en el suelo, su armadura estaba hecha un desastre, apenas y tenía parte del pecho, solo tenía el brazo izquierdo, la armadura que protegía sus pies ya no se encontraba, su casco había desaparecido por completo, su mascada estaba parcialmente quemada por lo que se podía ver pate e sus rostro y sus gafas estaban rotas, el lente izquierdo ya no estaba.

-Casi y no la cuento – dijo el chico en el piso – gracias – dijo mientras veía a la diosa menor

[Nota: no me acuerdo si la había tele transportada o no así que no se fue y está aquí pero, bueno ya saben]

Justo cuando **Atenea** iba a decir algo, sintieron una enorme energía acercarse, esa energía no era nada para bromear, pero las diosa conocían al dueño de esa energía, al sentirla cerca de ellos, ambas se pusieron de rodillas mientras él veía algo extrañado

-Alguien explíqueme lo que ha sucedido aquí – dijo un hombre alto de cabellera rubia larga, con ojos de color bronce, lavaba un traje rojo con blanco y decorados en dorado, ese era nada más y nada menos que **[Zeus]**

El hombre con ese gran poder, veía la situación, su hija estaba por desplomarse, no sabía el porqué, su nieta estaba en el piso y aparte de eso se encontraba en un lugar donde no se le permitía la entrada a cualquiera, habían varias personas muertas en el lugar que debe de estar más seguro y en dicho lugar se podía presenciar signos de lucha puesto que era todo un desastre, y para rematar había un chico con gafas y una masada con alas de Dragón rojas con una armadura hecha un desastre mientras miraba en dirección a donde estaba su hija que a su vista se encontraba cansada, justo al frente de él.

El chico apena y podía respirar por el gran esfuerzo que recién acababa de hacer para no quedar atrapado dentro de la barrera con esas dos criaturas tremendamente fuerte y ahora se encontraba al frente del dios fundador del Olimpo y como sabia de eso, es simple uno tiene que estar preparado en todos los casos.

El dios lo veía seriamente, sus piernas temblaban, su energía lo estaba dejando poco a poco, el tiempo no le favorecía, cinco minutos era el tiempo que necesitaba, pero él no tenía ese tiempo, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, de seguir así su energía no alcanzaría para poder removerse un poco más, solo le quedaba arriesgar todo o nada.

El dios miraba mientras comenzaba a avanzar, el chico hizo desaparecer la parte de la armadura que tenía, solo le quedo un guantelete rojo con una gema verde con picos dorados, el dios miraba al chico, pero antes de decir algo justo cuando Atenea iba a hablar, ambos fueron interrumpidos por la vos del chico con la mascada.

-Creo que está de más tratar de explicar la situación en la que nos encontramos – dijo con una voz calmada – Si se da cuenta yo no represento ningún peligro para usted o su gente, yo al contrario de los tipos que se encuentran en el piso yo vive para ayudar a la facción del [Olimpo] – dijo el chico mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ambos lados demostrando que estaba desarmado

-Entonces, si no eres una amenaza, ¿Eres un aliado? – pregunto el dios padre del olimpo

-No podría llamarme a mí mismo un aliado del Olimpo después de lo que le hice a dos de sus nietos, así esos dos ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? – se puso a pensar – así, Deimos y Fobos.

Con esas palabras, Zeus comenzó a expulsar su energía brutalmente, pero antes de que hiciera algo, su hija hablo.

-Padre, eso no es todo, esos dos, mi dos sobrinos, aunque me duela decirlo, eran unos traidores, palmeaban quitar el sello que mantenía a Conos y a Urano para así liberarlos y que destruyeran a los dioses del Olimpo y convertirse en lo nuevos gobernantes mientras nos destruíamos mutuamente, pero para eso no solo lo planearon sino que se juntaron con la Brigada del Chaos, para llevar a cabo este plan – dijo **Atenea**

El dios comenzaba a pensar, pero lo que lo inquietaba era algo que no podía dejar de pensar

-Si es así, entonces, porque estas tan lastimado y en este lugar – dijo el dios con autoridad.

Atenea no sabía cómo responder a eso, pero la salvaron

-Mi señor, por lo que puedo deducir, ustedes estaban viendo la batalla que se estaba dando por los traidores para que no puedan avanzar, no solo eso, Deimos y Fobos, mis hermanos eran conscientes de que esos debiluchos no opondrían mucha resistencia, así que por eso han estado robando objetos sagrados, el arco del triunfo y la flecha dorada, juntos son un increíble combinación, por lo que ellos no solo planeaban hacer una distracción, sino que mientras estaban distraídos, planeaban asesinarlo a usted para que el Olimpo entre en un caos al perder a la persona más importante, y para rematar eso liberarían a su padre y abuelo al mismo tiempo para que así mientras están en caos poderlos destruir completamente a todos – dijo **Enio**

Todo tenía sentido, a excepción, de una sola cosa, pero antes de preguntar su última duda fue respondida por aquel que no mostraba su rostro completamente.

-Seguí la pista de estos dos desde el templo de **Atenea** en donde estaba usando a **Enio** para llevar a cabo su plan, los derrote en el centro de entrenamiento, después de eso interrumpí en este castillo debido a que los invasores ya se encontraban en este lugar, pero antes de que hicieran algo pude rescatar a **Enio** , pero ya era tarde el sello había sido liberado, en ese momento llegó **Atenea** , pedí prestada su ayuda para poder cerrar la puerta aunque sea temporalmente, no sé cuánto dure, pero tiene tiempo para poder hacer otro más fuerte, compre algo de tiempo al servir como carnada para ambos mientras la puerta estaba débil, recibí muchos golpes pero aun así aquí me encuentro.

-Bueno, entonces gracias por tu ayuda, pero aun así, ¿Por qué estabas tan preparado para esta situación?, ¿Por qué mi nieta Enio no se encuentra muerta si es que la usaron para abrir la puerta? y ¿Cómo pudiste salir con vida de ese lugar? – pregunto el dios supremo del Olimpo.

El castaño no sabía cómo responder sin llamar la atención del dios, pero aún tenía que comprar algo más de tiempo, antes de que pudiese notarlo, su brazo se había movido por su propia cuenta y estaba bloqueando una patada del dios del Olimpo, dicha patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarlo contra la pared.

Cuargh

Sangre escurría por su boca, la patada había sido muy fuerte.

El castaño se levantaba de donde había chocado contra la pared, había un único pensamiento en su cabeza

-(Maldición, estoy demasiado débil como para pelear ahora, tengo que hacer algo y rápido) – en ese mismo instante los ojos del Cataño se posaron en la diosa de la sabiduría, ella estaba inmóvil, la energía que había usado en ese sello era toda la que tenía, no podía moverse en lo absoluto y mucho menos con la increíble cantidad de energía que estaba despidiendo su padre

-¿Creíste que si venias a ayudarnos y nos salvabas te deberíamos gratitud? Pues muy mal chico, lo único que fallo en tu plan era que estabas demasiado preparado, incluso trajiste algo para deshacer el cello sin tener que usar la vida de un dios – dijo Zeus muy enfurecido mientras caminaba desde el lugar en donde se encontraba anteriormente el castaño hacia donde se encontraba actualmente

-(¡Todo es tu culpaaaa!) – decía el castaño con la mirada a la diosa de la sabiduría mientras este se podía de pie

-Tus últimas palabras, chico – dijo el dios fundador

-En realidad, si, si las tengo – dijo el castaño mientras se arrodillaba frente al dios fundador

-¿Perdiste todo tu orgullo como guerrero? – preguntó el dios

-Yo no diría eso – dijo el castaño desde la espalda de este mientras de daba un izquierdoso con el guantelete.

El dios se había sorprendido, el chico se encontraba justo frente a él, pero sin embargo el mismo chico le estaba golpeando desde atrás

El dios al ser sorprendido por el golpe del muchacho y por la impresión, fue arrojado hacia el mismo lugar en donde había chocado anteriormente el castaño

 **Zeus** , como si no fuera nada se levantó del lugar sin ningún esfuerzo, miraba al chico que estaba respirando erráticamente, en ese momento Zeus sonrió

-Bueno chico, te dejare ver algo que casi nadie ha visto antes, siéntete orgulloso, porque será lo último que veras en tu corta vida – en ese instante después de decir esas palabras, el dios comenzó a expulsar su poder en gran medida, junto a él se comenzó a forma una especie de estrella de energía, de la cual surgió un rayo, así es, un rayo de color azul claro había surgido de esa estrella luminosa, el dios la tomo con su mano derecha y luego apunto el rayo hacia el castaño – bueno, bueno, siéntete honrado, morirás en manos de un gran dios.

Mientras apuntaba su arma hacia el castaño, este se estaba riendo, su risa era la de una persona a la cual le habían contado un mal chiste, esa risa lo molestaba mucho

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia]? – pregunto el dios

-Qué me dices "siéntete honrado de morir a manos de un dios", te digo que sería un gran honor – el dios lo miro atentamente para escuchar su respuesta – la respuesta es morir en la fauces de un ¡DRAGON CELESTIAL!

El Dios se lo quedo mirando incrédulo, y después de un segundo lo entendió, esa energía que despedía el castaño la había sentido antes, pero la energía que el recordaba era mucho más fuerte, pero en este caso esa energía solo era como su representación, débil pero aun así se podía sentir todo el poder, el poder de un Dragón provenía del castaño, como no se había dado cuenta antes, sabía que había visto ese guantelete rojo antes, pero no solo una vez ya lo había visto varias veces antes, su desconcierto era evidente, se había quedado sin palabras, conocía de que era capaz ese guantelete, no sería nada bueno tenerlo como enemigo aunque no hiciera la gran cosa, pero al contrario sería relativamente bueno si estuviera de su lado.

Ante el desconcierto del dios principal, Enio, quien se había quedado sin palabras ante lo que había dicho el castaño iba a decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras la ver como el chico de la nada comenzó a correr aun con sus heridas evidentes.

El castaño corrió rápidamente, pero **Zeus** lo vio por lo que sin querer por puro instinto disparo un rayo hacia el castaño

El castaño se veía perdido, ese no era un juguete, la flecha que le había quitado a ese dos era un juguete en comparación a la verdadera fuerza destructiva de esa arma, le castaño mantenía un sonrisa ante su eminente muerte con tan solo tocar ese rayo que se aproximaba a él, pero él era rápido, en tan solo un instante había llegado junto a **Atenea** , y la única razón lo que mantenía su sonrisa era por lo que sus ojos veían

¡BOOOOOMMM!

Una enorme explosión se hizo presente, el dios e lamentaba por haber sido demasiado descuidado, había dispara al chico con el poder de dragón y para rematar estaba junto a su hija ¿que se encontraba débil, que más le podía salir mal?

El humo que salía, so dejaba aún más desconcertado, no parecía que hubiera chocado contra un ser vivo, pero

-¡PADRE CUIDADO! – se escuchó una vos conocida por el

El castaño salió de espesa nube de polvo cargando un escudo dorado con una estrella en el centro, el conocía claramente ese escudo, ese era el escudo que **Atenea** cargaba hace poco

El castaño apenas había aparecido y ya había arremetido contra el dios del Olimpo, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el con el escudo dorado, cuando estaba por residir directamente otro golpe directo por parte del dios este lo esquivo a duras penas, el dios estaba por disparar otra descarga para inmovilizarlo pero en ese momento el castaño parecía que iba a usar el escudo para bloquearlo por lo que iba a darle un puñetazo directo, pero el castaño quito el escudo dando a conocer que iba a dar un golpe directo con su guantelete, pero en el momento de impactar el castaño se desvaneció en la nada como si nunca estuviera ahí

El dios se quedó mirando hacia los lados, ya había sido burlado dos veces por la misma persona, ese chico claramente no era normal, en tan solo un instante, guiado por sus instintos, el dios se dio madia vuelta y disparo creyendo que el chico usaría el escudo para protegerse, grave error el que cometió, el chico había usado el escudo, pero de una manera en que él no se lo esperaba, el castaño uso el escudo para golpear desde abajo el rayo que sostenía **Zeus** , el disparo salió como debía hacia la parte de arriba del castillo destruyendo todo a su paso dejando un enorme agujero que dejaba ver fuera del catillo, no obstante el dios se disponía a retroceder, pero grata fue sus sorpresa al ver que el chico usaba el guantelete rojo para sostener el trueno maestro, su arma, la máxima arma del Olimpo, sostenida por un mero humano, aprovechando su confusión, el castaño jalo el rayo hacia donde él se encontraba, una vez en su poder le dio media vuelta y apunto hacia el fundador del Olimpo

-¿Crees que podrás disparar un arma para los dioses? – pregunto **Zeus**

-Yo no creo, ni lo intentare, yo puedo y lo hare – le contesto el castaño

Ante el asombro de todos aquellos que estaban viendo, de la boca del castaño en su lengua, les enseño a todos una pequeña esfera roja del tamaño de una canica, la cual la mordió con sus dientes frontales, en ese instante sintieron como el aura del castaño incremento

 **Zeus** , ante la acción del castaño decidió darle un golpe para recuperar su arma, justo cuando se dispuso a acabar con esto, el castaño apunto el rayo hacia Zeus justo cuando su puño estaba a punto de golpear su cara, el castaño lo apunto hacia su abdomen y disparo un potente rayo

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

El sonido hizo eco el toda la habitación, **Zeus** había sido golpeado por su propio rayo, **Atenea** no podía decir nada ante tal acción y **Enio** estaba aún peor que **Atenea**.

Después de impactar el rayo contra el dios líder del Olimpo, el castaño uso sus alas extendiéndolas para volar

-¡Me la pelas Zeus! – gripo el castaño mientras volaba hacia en sur

Después de salir volando el castaño miraba su mano izquierda esperando alguna clase de respuesta

-[Si te preguntas por tu energía, pues ya lo sabes, toda ella fue absorbida por ese rayo que disparaste] – dijo el Dragón Gales

Ante eso el castaño saco otra esfera de color rojo de uno de sus bolsillos y la volvió a morder

-[Esa es la última] – dijo el dragón – [pero volviendo a lo que estabas preguntando antes, solo falta un poco] – dijo el dragón

-Creo que ya todo está solucionado, ganare algo de tiempo con esta energía será más que suficiente para salir de aquí – dijo el castaño mientras volaba a gran velocidad

-[Claro está, si no descubren tu trampa rápido] – dijo el dragón

Mientras el castaño volaba, el dios más poderoso del Olimpo se levantaba desde donde había chocado debido a la fuerza del rayo, mientras miraba como el castaño salía volando por el agujero que el mismo había hecho anteriormente

-Esto no se queda así muchacho, no escaparas con mi trueno – dijo el dios para después salir volando a gran velocidad tras el castaño

Mientras el castaño volaba, el dios del Olimpo lo seguí, cada vez más y más se acercaban a la parte donde se había librado la batalla contra los desertores, en ese mismo lugar se encontraban los demás dioses pertenecientes al Olimpo

Una vez habían llegado ambos, los demás dioses al percatarse de que **Zeus** seguía al castaño y que el castaño llevaba en su mano izquierda el rayo de Zeus en un solo instante lo rodearon sin que tuviera un lugar a donde ir

-No tienes a donde escapar muchacho, ríndete de una buena vez y obedece a tus mayores – dijo **Zeus** muy cabreado

-Saben algo – dijo el castaño muy tranquilo – el respeto no se lo da a cualquier persona, esa persona se lo tiene que ganar

Ante las palabras dichas por el castaño, Zeus trato de golpearlo pero esta vez fue como si golpear una nube de polvo, solo se desvaneció

Ante tal acto que solo significaba que el dios máximo del Olimpo había sido engañado, su ira era muy evidente y mucho más al ver la cantidad de aura descomunal que desprendía este de su cuerpo y por las tantas venas que mostraba en su rostro por la furia del momento

-¡MALDITO NIÑOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito Zeus a todos los vientos mientras a su máxima velocidad salía volando en la misma dirección de donde había venido volando

Los demás dioses a no comprender la situación decidieron seguir a su líder, pero a la velocidad a la que iba este no lo podrían alcanzar por lo que mientras volaban solo podían ver a su líder alejarse más y más

-Eres una belleza Nightmare – dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la espada en su mano derecha – ups, creo que ya se dio cuenta – dijo al sentir la enorme energía acercándose a gran velocidad

-[Ya casi está] – dijo el Dragón

En ese mismo momento como si se hubiera tele transportado aparición **Zeus** de la nada con una enorme furia evidente

En ese instante, el castaño evadió a duras penas el choque que el dios trato de darle pero, justo en ese momento

-Adiós, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo – dijo el castaño – ha, si me quedare esto como recuerdo de mi viaje al Olimpo

Esas palabras solo enfadaron aún más al dios

-[Esta listo] – dijo el dragón

En ese instante una luz de color verde cubrió al castaño y se comenzó a desvanecer, pero entes de que el desapareciera por completo

El castaño le levanto el dedo medio de la mano y dijo

-Púdrete vejete, el futuro es hoy

Y después de eso el castaño se desvaneció por completo.

* * *

 **Espero y Las Haya gustado, tarde o temprano habrá Actualización de mi otro fanfic, Asi Que revísenlo Dentro de mes de las Naciones Unidas (Creo), no me culpen a mi, culpen un Profesores MIS, Si No por Fuera El Montón de Tarea A A que me mandan, Este fanfic ya tendria por lo Menos 15 Capítulos en Este Momento.**

* * *

 **Nota: estoy Escribiendo Una original, historia, SI TODO va bien, la publicare en la pagina Que Tengo, Pero por ahora en solitario llevo 15 hojas de 100 Hijo Que Una las que quiero v v llegar, me deseen suerte.**

* * *

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Tenzalucard123: lo siento Pero el suero grande por Lo Que tendra Que Tener un aliado Muchos ya Muchos Enemigos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT: Siento tanta tardanza.

Okami-Uzumaki: Como Tu Mandes, la alfil sueros Raynare. : v

Nico48825: Pues aprende a leer bien: v, nah

Era Un Problema de la pagina de la pagina.

Zafir09: Pues Como Leído abra, UNOS 5 Tiene las Espadas (Creo, necesito leer Mi propia historia parrafo pecado Errores Tener, eso me molesta) y eso de la era Kankai por la pagina, busque el el documento en la Palabra ESTABA.

Pues Habrán Varios Problemas con los Caídos en especial con Kokabiel (expoiler) y Una niña ESO Y Que Tiene 3 "hijo"

Muchas gracias.

KNFD.E: Muchas gracias, y por tenerme en tus historias Favoritas y Autores Favoritos Aunque No creo Que se merecedor, pues no publico Mucho.

Los Siguientes tendran Una elección realizada Realizada: ¿que Quieren? (Zafir09 y KNFD.E)

* * *

ja, se me olvidaba, Este capitulo lo tenia Que subir el 18/07/16 Y 11/11/16 etamos Hoy, disculpen


End file.
